


Just Because there is Darkness Doesn't mean there can't be Light

by Bishimimou



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Modern Era, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishimimou/pseuds/Bishimimou
Summary: Dorothea is a struggling actress, working the streets to repay her debts to her benefactor. Petra is a transplant from Brigid, hoping to learn more of her neighbor country before taking the throne. One fateful night made their paths cross, and even if Dorothea's life seems like it is lived and fought for in the darkness, soon she'll see there too, can be light.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 79
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Petra stretched her shoulders as she made her way down the streets of Enbarr, groaning softly. Her daily session of speech training was always a bit of a pain, especially when it came to casual conversation. She could read the Fodlan language with ease, but the way the words came out was awkward. Some of their sayings were also confusing as well… Nevertheless, the woman was getting better day by day. Pretty soon she would feel comfortable enough getting a job in the city. 

“Hey, stop!” The words perked her ears, the tone not one of play. “I already did what you paid for.” A woman huffed. 

“Shut it and get on your knees.” A gruff voice growled. 

“How about I put you on your knees?” She hissed before the guy caught her throat. 

“Listen here you little bitch.” The man grumbled as Petra peeked into the alleyway, seeing the man gripping her by her hair now. “On your knees or you won’t get any payment.” He said, pushing her roughly to the ground. 

The woman stubbornly refused to cry out as her knees slammed against the asphalt hard. She grit her teeth indignantly as he worked his pants down further than she had from his previous request. 

“She has said to be stopping.” Petra said, deadly serious, “So I am thinking you should be.”

The man chuckled, “One of your whore friends, Songbird?” the man smirked, “If you’re good, maybe I’ll have some fun with you next?” He offered, pulling the woman on the ground roughly by her hair.

“You will be leaving us.” Petra stated, taking a step forward. 

He frowned now, throwing the girl back before turning on the stranger. “Listen here bitch.” He stated, taking heavy steps toward the woman. “Who do you even think you are?” he growled. 

“J-just stay out of this.” The brunette said, slowly pulling herself up off the ground. The man didn’t listen, instead raising his fist to strike the aggressor. She caught his hand, a small struggle ensuing as he fought the fit woman. 

Finally the girl, who had been standing from the ground, flung herself upon the man trying to get him to stop grappling with the tanned woman. He grunt, throwing back an elbow square into the smaller woman’s face, sending her stumbling back. Her legs refused to hold her past that point, Petra abandoning her fight with the man before she hit the ground. The magenta haired woman sighed, looking at her charge’s bloody face as the man quickly left the area. 

She whispered a curse in her mother tongue, pulling the girl into her arms. She wasn’t too far from home and was worried more about the girl than her stealing anything, so she quickly carried her there-- happy it was dark and the road was quiet. When she got home, she cleaned her guest up carefully, laying her in her bed and picking up a book to read while she waited. 

It was a few hours before the girl stirred groaning softly as she clutched her head. “Are you well…?” Petra asked, the brunette stiffened as she realized she wasn’t alone… and wasn’t in her own bed. 

“...Yes.” She said, feeling for her knife in her stocking.

“Your weapon would have been being more of use against that man.” She stated, extending the thin blade to her. The brunette grasped it hesitantly, pulling it quickly from her hand. “I am Petra. I am holding happiness that you are well.” She stated as the girl looked around, taking in the penthouse she was currently housed in.

“ _Hmm_ …” the girl smirked before shifting up. “Oh I get it…” She said as she slid to the edge of the bed, sauntering over to the tan skinned girl. “I suppose I could give you a discount for taking care of me.” She winked, her emerald iris’ didn’t look as vibrant as they maybe should have been for her flirtatious demeanor. 

“I am having apologies… I have no understanding.” She arched a brow as the brunette cornered her, much like a panther and her prey. 

“Oh? Shy are you? First time with a Nightwalker?” she giggled, her hands sliding up strong arms as she crawled into her lap, straddling her as her fingers dug into her hair. “Tell me what you’d like… Free of charge, just for tonight.” She winked, closing in on the darker girl, grinding against her now to push across the point. 

“O-oh…” She murmured, embarrassed, “I am… I hold thanks for the offer, but I was not wishing for anything upon protecting you.” 

“I told you… it’s a treat, for thanks.” She giggled, leaning down to take her pulse between her lips. 

Petra froze, having only ever been in a relationship once before, and it was certainly not with a stranger who sold herself at night. “M-my forgiveness.” She stuttered, grasping the girl by her hips and easily hefting her up, placing her back on the mattress. The brunette grunt as she hit the bed, looking up at the girl incredulously. “Please, be making yourself at home. I have clothes you can wear, and the water is hot.” She stated, “If you are needing of me, I will have sleep on the couch.” She added, turning to leave. “...Please be cleaning your wounds.” She added, closing the door behind her. 

The taller woman looked at the barrier with wide emerald eyes. No one had ever denied her advances before… especially when they were clearly as hot and bothered by them as this Petra was. She shifted, grimacing at the raw skin on her knees… Maybe she wouldn’t look this gift horse in the mouth.

She stood, sifting through the drawers that were filled with this and that. It wasn’t long before she found something suitable to wear and made her way to the bathroom… It had been quite some time since she could relax in a bath-- especially one the size of a jacuzzi. She sighed in comfort as she gently washed her knees, getting all the little grains of asphalt from the scrapes. She grumbled, washing her face from the blood of her (luckily not broken) nose.

She had gotten herself into a pickle tonight… The men in this area were so greedy for being so well off. She made a face, thinking about going back to her small apartment and to work the next day… She hoped she wouldn’t be late considering she hadn’t started making her way back already. Sliding out of the tub, she quickly dried off, brushing out her now clean hair as she blow dried it. ‘Maybe I could pawn off some of this…’ She thought to herself, looking at some of the jewelry about before shaking her head. ‘Dorothea! You may be a whore, but you’re not a thief.’ She berated herself as she finished getting dressed, exiting the bathroom. 

She took this time to look around more than just the bedroom, finding her savior reading; curled up on a chair in the large living room. “Greetings!” She smiled, noticing the girl sneaking through her apartment. “I am hoping you are feeling weller now.” She said. 

Dorothea smiled at the adorable way she spoke. “Weller?” she teased simply; Petra flushed. 

“Give me apologies! Your language is not my mother tongue.” She stated, looking through the book. “Oh… that was not right either…” She lamented.

Dorothea laughed, “A foreigner, huh? No wonder you did what you did for me.” She hummed, curling her hair on her finger. “The offer still stands, you know?” she winked, flirting. 

“I would be feeling much better if you are just sleeping here this evening.” She stated simply, closing her book. “I have worry that you are having a head wound.” She stated.

The taller woman waved dismissively. “I would be lying if I said this was the worst thing to ever happen to me.” She chuckled. “I should be getting home actually.” She added. 

Petra frowned heavily, “Please, I can be driving you home in the morning. I have worry for your safe-keeping.” She stated. “What if that man is having a search for you?” Dorothea doubted the man wanted to get back at her that much… but the shorter woman did have a point… and she didn’t seem like a threat…

“You’ll take me home first thing in the morning…?” she hesitated. 

“As the sun rises.” Petra promised. The brunette deflated, shrugging. 

“I suppose one night of hospitality won’t kill me.” She stated, turning on heel. “I won’t mind if you come to cuddle up though.” She winked once more over her shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom. 

Petra sighed softly, shaking her head as she stood to lock the door and turn off all the lights around. Finally she laid down on her couch, setting her alarm for early morning before drifting off in the darkness. Dorothea on the other hand lay in bed awake for longer than she’d meant to, expecting to feel the mattress shift as it always did, uncomfortable rough hands finding their way under her shift as she swallowed down the bile, readying herself for her performance. 

...That feeling never came, and before she knew it, comfort surrounded her and she was out in a rest she hadn’t had in years. 

The tanned girl’s eyes opened two minutes before her alarm rang, and she shifted. She had certainly slept on more uncomfortable surfaces, but the way her shoulders cracked as she stretched made her miss her comfortable mattress. Looking around, she was grateful the gorgeous nightwalker hadn’t stolen anything-- her intuition was rarely wrong. She walked over to the bedroom door, knocking carefully even though the door had been left ajar. 

The girl didn’t move. Petra was cautious to sneak up on her, knowing she was armed. She watched her peaceful face for a moment, then turned to make them both some coffee to wake up with. 

The bittersweet smell wafting through the apartment caused Dorothea to stir. She groaned, shifting slightly under the unfamiliar plush blankets; with a yawn, she sat up stretching her arms. Looking around she slowly remembered the events of the night prior and looked to the door that had been left ajar. 

Carefully she pulled on her coat and exited the room, finding her knight sitting at the bar in her kitchen, sipping a mug slowly. 

“Oh _Nadaam_ \-- u-uh Morning.” She corrected, looking to the brunette. “Coffee?” she offered the mug sitting on the table. 

“...Thanks…” She said, taking a seat two stools away from her, sipping on the bitter drink. “You’re quite a gentleman.” Dorothea teased warmly as she hugged herself close. 

“I am only acting as I am wanting to be treating.” She stated simply. “Seeing anyone in trouble is causing me great concern.” She frowned slightly, drinking again. 

“Petra, hmm? ...I guess I'm lucky you’re not from around here.” The brunette giggled.

“I am also full of gratefulness… um?” She paused, not knowing her name. The brunette hesitated for a long moment, eventually extending her hand. 

“Dorothea. Dorothea Arnault.” she offered a smile. 

“Dorothea then.” The tanned girl smiled softly, reaching over to grasp her hand


	2. Chapter 2

The morning grew, and Dorothea realized she had been enjoying the hospitality too long, quickly shooting up.

“Oh Goddess! I need to go!” She exclaimed, hurrying to gather her discarded items. 

“Please be allowing me to drive you.” Petra stated, helping her with her things. The brunette hesitated before crumbling to the overwhelmingly hospitable girl. 

“I… would appreciate that.” She stated, hurrying to the door behind Petra. They stepped into the elevator heading down in relative silence, though Dorothea seemed to anxiously fiddle with her shirt as they waited. 

“We will not be being late to your engagement.” Petra promised as the elevator stopped, opening to the parking deck. A shiny bike set in a lone spot, separate from the other cars. “Please, be holding on tight.” Petra suggested as she handed her a sleek black helmet, hiking her leg over the machine. 

Dorothea was hesitant, but pulled her helmet on and quickly made her way behind the woman, holding tight with anxious arms as the engine revved and they shot forward with more force than she had ever experienced before. She was breathless, clawing into the woman as she held on. A crackle came from inside the helmet: “Miss Dorothea, where are we heading?” A radio hissed in her ear.

The brunette relayed directions to the driver, pointing at her to stop down the street from her apartment… After seeing how the woman lived, she certainly did not wish to break the charade of her own  _ Glamorous _ lifestyle. “Right here is fine.” She stated as they slowed. “Can’t have my co-workers talking now, can we?” she said teasingly as they stopped and she slid off the bike. “Thank you, Petra.” She stated, “For everything.” she added, giving her back her helmet. 

“I am happy I was helping.” She smiled behind her mask. “Please, be using more cautiousness.” She added, strapping it down. The woman nodded before hurrying off down the street. She sighed, deflating as she heard the motorcycle speed away. This was the furthest from a normal night she’d had in a long while… Looking at her phone, she frowned; the electronic dead. The woman quickly hurried home, knowing she needed to get ready in a hurry if she didn’t want to be late  _ again _ . 

She made it to her run down apartment, plugging in her phone as she stripped. The studio wasn’t awful, but it was a bit dilapidated. The ceiling had water spots, and sank a little in the bathroom. The backsplash on her sink was held on with duct tape and the faucet leaked slowly. She rummaged through the pile of clothes on a nearby recliner, looking for her uniform. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if these clothes were dirty or not. Regardless, she found said uniform and began picking up her bag, stuffing in loose pages of a script she had been memorizing. She rushed into the bathroom to grab her earrings, her eye catching her reflection in the bathroom as she passed through. 

She sighed, a dark purple bruise had bloomed on the sides of her eyes as if she had been punched on either side… Was Petra really sure he hadn’t broken anything? She sighed once more-- irritated, digging through the drawers to find some makeup. She truly did _not_ have enough time to be screwing around like this. “I swear if I _ever_ see that prick again…” She hissed, putting on makeup as quickly as she could. She hurried out the door, forgetting her phone as she pulled on her bag and jacket the wind whipping around her arms as clouds rolled in. 

Just what she needed… she ran, pulling on her shoes as she rounded the corner of the restaurant she worked at, tying back her hair and pulling on her apron. Exclaiming as she nearly fell through the door she stopped, closing her eyes before righting herself. ‘ _ Safe!! _ ’ she thought, smoothing herself out before walking ahead. 

“Well, look who decided to show up.” a blonde huffed, crossing her arms as Dorothea made her way to the timeclock. 

“Oh, whatever could you mean my dear Ingrid?” The brunette tutted as she typed in her number. ‘ _ Punch Accepted, But Late. _ ’ glared back at her. She pretended it wasn’t there as she sat about looking at her tables. “Hmm…? Ingrid? I think something is wrong… I don’t have any tables today?” She said; the blonde walked over. 

“No. You don’t. You’re the hostess today.” She said, pointing at another name. “Annette took your tables because you decided sleeping in was more worth your time.” She said harshly. 

Dorothea flinched, “Listen, I was with my boyfriend and I got locked out of my house. Don’t be such a meanie!” She pout softly, “I mean, you’ve been locked out of Sylvain’s before.” She waggled her finger at the girl who refused to budge. 

“The manager wants to talk to you after your shift.” She stated, turning to check on one of her tables. Dorothea’s stomach flipped-- That didn’t bode well.

She sighed, might as well have fun her last day of work…

With a wink to the bartender, she asked him for a shot of cheap liquor, throwing it down. Day drinking never tasted so sweet…

Six hours, three hundred customers, and half a handle later, she struggled to keep her composure as she sauntered into the manager’s office. 

“Dori!” The woman smiled, throwing a strong arm around her shoulders.

“Catherine.” She said back as evenly as she could, happy the woman was holding her up to stop her swaying. 

“Glad to see you could finally make it today!” The sandy haired woman said.

“Well, I try my hardest for you Cathy.” She said with her most pleasant smile. 

“For some reason, I just don’t believe you Dorothea…” the woman smiled back. The waitress didn’t believe her boss wasn’t some actress in her prime… “Listen, you’ve done this too much, and I can only tell you: you’re fired.” She stated simply, letting her go and the girl stumbled forward slightly. 

“Listen, Catherine. Don’t you think you’re being a bit hasty? I mean… I kinda need this job!” she said, actually hearing it affected her more than she thought it would. 

“You should’ve considered that when you snoozed your alarm.” She said, returning to her chair. “Your last check will be deposited next week. You’re out of the pool for tonight.” She stated, steepling her fingers. The brunette felt her mouth go dry as her mind raced. 

“Listen, how about I… give you a  _ satisfying  _ gift… and we overlook this evening…?” she offered. She leaned down with a smile, her generous cleavage spilling forth as she palmed the desk. “You’re sure I couldn’t change your mind?” She winked, “I’ve seen the way you look at Shamir…” She said before Catherine huffed out of her nose thickly.

“If you don’t leave right now, I’ll have to call someone to get you… And I don’t think you want that.” She said, voice deadly serious as she stood to level herself with the emerald eyes. 

Dorothea smiled, swallowing thickly as she straightened up. “Well… I’ll just get my things then.” She stated, turning to leave. 

Catherine could be frightening, and the last thing she wanted was the cops pulling her out of the area. She frowned, gathering her jacket, saying bye to Annette, and taking another shot for good measure before leaving. She stumbled slowly down the street toward her acting class, sighing as it began raining. The buzz didn’t even feel good anymore, and the white noise made it hard to focus on where she was going. 

Finally, she made it to the Mittlefrank opera house, pushing open the doors and tripping into the room in the middle of an audition. “Sorry!” She breathed, tip-toeing toward backstage where her mentor met her. 

“Dorothea?!” She asked, concerned. “Just  _ what _ is going on?” she hissed, grasping the young woman by the shoulders as she tripped again. “Have you been  _ drinking _ ?!” she frowned. 

“Oh that’s  _ rich _ !  _ You _ repremanding  _ me _ because  _ I’m _ drunk?!” she slurred, poking the woman in her ample bosom.

Manuela sighed softly, “You need to sober up. You’re late, and your audition is next.” She said, grabbing a towel to dry her hair as she fussed over her. 

“Fuck… what’s the point?” the girl said, pushing her hands away, irritated. 

“Dorothea!” she growled, “Suck it up, put on a smile, and go out there.” She said, shaking her gently. 

“Right, right… That’s what all this was for…” She sighed, deflating. “Right.” She said once more, more hard and ready, straightening up. “Okay.” She breathed in heavily, trying to right herself. “Let’s go.” She said, slapping herself on the face. 

Manuela made her run through what she could remember. The girl did her best, running though the script. “Okay. Just go do your best out there… okay?” she straightened out her hair and fluffed out her shirt. “You’ve got this.” She pecked her brow gently. 

“Thank you.” she sighed, going to the stage slowly, trying her best not to stumble. She performed to the best of her current ability, only slightly stumbling through lines as she started to sober up. She walked offstage with a sigh, her mentor giving her a small frown. 

“Dorothea, what is going on?” she asked, concerned. “I admit I might not be in the right to tell you not to drink before an audition, but I’m seasoned.” She sighed; Dorothea frowned, pulling back her hair. She felt hot and gross and slimy.

“It’s… been a rough day.” She admitted, even if it had started off so nice. 

“Well… I have another audition lined up for you in a few days.” She extended the script. “Read up on it. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just… be sober.” She warned before placing a hand on her shoulder. “You must be tired… you’ve got dark circles under your eyes.” The younger woman felt anxiety prickle the back of her neck. “Go home and get some rest.” She nodded before sending her away. 

Dorothea deflated, sighing in relief as she headed for the door. She had forgotten about the rain that had probably washed off most of her makeup. She was lucky the overly-protective woman hadn’t pressed further… She would rather not have to explain why she had two black eyes. 

She made her way to the bus stop, fumbling for her phone before remembering she had left it on the charger at home. She groaned, not even knowing what time it was and the rain hadn’t let up at all. She looked like a sad puppy waiting in the rain for the bus that seemed to take forever to get there. Finally, it came and she managed to pull enough change together for the fare, making her way back home. She imagined the large warm bath she had last night and longed for it as she shivered. The apartment she had afforded her no such luxuries… but she stayed there for free, the only payment she had to make was to the man who had loaned her all the money to pay for acting classes, college and an agent… However the interest was steep, and it seemed like she was constantly falling behind. She stepped off the bus, into the rain again as she made her way home.

She opened the door, not even realizing it was unlocked. With a sigh, she shut the door before a hand was on her roughly. “Songbird.” The man hissed, shoving her against the wall. “What have I told you about ignoring me?” He said, hand pressing her roughly against the wall. 

She hissed softly, knowing it would leave a bruise. “Volkhard…” She said, managing a smile, “It’s good to see you.” she said. 

“You haven’t paid up from last night.” He stated, her blood running a little cold. 

“Well I got into a bit of a scuffle you see…” She murmured, digging through her bag. “My customer wanted to be greedy.” She added; he frowned heavily. 

“You gave _another_ free job?” he asked, his voice laden with poison. 

“Again-- not intentionally…” She sighed, extending what little money she had made to him. She supposed she could go hungry tonight. It wouldn’t be the first time…

He snatched it from her, shoving her roughly again before stepping back. “I expect triple this tomorrow morning.” he jabbed her chest hard before straightening his blazer and turning to the door. “Don’t. Disappoint me.” he hissed, opening the door and leaving. 

Her knees refused to hold her up as the barrier closed, the shaking getting the better of her as tears sprung to her eyes as she began hyperventilating. She held herself as she sobbed, anxiety holding her chest hostage as her heart sprung into her throat. She hated that man, and everything he tried to do to her.

After a fair amount of time, she managed to calm herself, getting up slowly to get dressed and put makeup on once more. She wouldn’t be able to sleep much tonight if she wanted to make the money Volkhard demanded… Maybe she could play to a more dangerous crowd… usually they paid more than her regular customers. With a sigh, she grabbed her phone and umbrella, setting off into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a little bit more of Dorothea's day-to-day in this chapter. Her struggles are a little loosely explained. 
> 
> From here on there will be a bit of back and forth between Petra's life and Dorothea's life until they ultimately come together once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the chance to hang out with some friends in Enbarr. A lighter note for some of the characters involved, though Petra can't help but continue to think about the girl she had saved.

Petra relaxed at home for the remainder of the day. Not worrying too much about anything, considering she didn’t have class. She found herself thinking of the girl she had met the night before. It was odd, she had heard about streetwalkers, but never met one until now. It wasn’t what she thought it was… she had figured sex workers would be a little… scarier.

The girl had been quite a beauty though, and though she was a little rough around the edges, she could see she had a good soul. She offered her a silent prayer of safety before delving back into her book. Dorothea… She was doubtful she’d ever meet her again, but hoped the best for the girl. 

\---

The brunette finally made it back to her apartment as the sun rose. She text her loan collector that the money he wanted was in his mailbox before collapsing on her bed. She was sore all over and had a chill that clung to her bones. Luckily the weirdos were out en force last night, though she hated doing all the super kinky stuff they liked. Just once she would prefer to have plain old vanilla sex… though making love was something she had never experienced. 

Honestly she used to daydream about it… but love wasn’t real. She had seen and done enough, she understood that much. She shifted up, slowly moving to get in the shower. One of the cuts she had received earlier in the night protested, peeling apart as she stepped out of her crusty shorts. Carefully she removed her bra, nursing the cigarette burns softly as she started the chilly water. What she wouldn’t give to be in Petra’s bath again… A thought prominent in her mind as she stepped under the cold stream. Her teeth chattered, skin stinging as she carefully washed herself of her night. She massaged her scalp, not understanding why so many men liked to pull hair. 

She wondered if they did that to their wives… probably not if they were living out their fantasies with her. After a short while of zoning out she turned off the shower, stepping out and wrapping her hair in a towel before going to her bed and falling face first into the mattress. She sighed softly, curling in on herself as she closed her eyes, drifting off. 

\---

Petra yawned, awakening slowly as she stretched, shifting in bed. She had dreamt of her homeland last night, making her long for the beaches of home. Enbarr was warm… though a little inland from the nearest beach. She wondered idly if she could talk her friend into taking her… Even if the princess didn’t particularly like it. She slid out of bed quickly, getting ready for the day. Coming from her tropical paradise, she didn’t have the same morning ritual as some of her other royal friends. She ran a brush through her hair before braiding it over her shoulder, pulling some brown boyshorts and a green sleeveless top. 

Kicking on slides, she grabbed her shoulder bag and headed for the door. It wasn’t long before her Lyft had dropped her at the gates of the largest house in town. She handed him a small roll of money before exiting the vehicle with a warm smile. Petra walked into the large estate; her friend and herself might have shared similar titles, but their abodes couldn't have been further apart. 

The homes in Brigid were made to complement and live with the land. Here in Enbarr, they pulled up trees and grass to build their homes and spaces for their roads and cars. The heat was amplified through the sticky black rocks making the ambient temperature almost unpleasant. Enbarr may have been far from the Spirits, but Petra still enjoyed spending time with her friend. 

She stopped, greeted by the smaller brunette’s retainer, bowing deeply. “Lady Petra.” He stated, and she returned the bow. 

“It is a pleasantness to see you Hubert!” she smiled at the frightening, gaunt man. He smiled back, straightening up. 

“Lady Edelgard is excited to see you today.” He stated with a warmness unbecoming of his frightening visage. 

“I am having excitement in seeing her too! There is much I am wanting to talk about!” she stated as the brunette walked downstairs in a soft pink sundress. 

“I admit, when you asked me to the beach, I was a little hesitant.” Edelgard said, “But I dare admit I’m anxious to learn of the nature of my homeland from someone with more of an understanding.” She smiled warmly, an expression that was never far from her face. 

“I will be keeping a careful eyeball on you, but the ocean is gentle when you are respecting of it.” Petra stated warmly. “I will be showing you.” She added as Edelgard walked up to her. 

“Excellent! Then let us be off.” she stated, turning to Hubert. “You’re sure you don’t want to go with us?” she asked the young man. 

“With all due respect, red is only a color that looks good on you.” He bowed; she giggled softly. 

“Well, try not to brood while I’m away.” She stated warmly before Petra hooked their arms.

“Be careful!” He waved as they left the manor. 

“Hubert is such a worrying wart.” Petra chuckled as Edelgard moved them toward her scarlet convertible. 

“He means well though.” The smaller girl stated as she got into the car, starting it as she pulled on sunglasses. “He is a precious friend.” She stated simply as they drove off. 

“Are you… Loving Hubert?” Petra asked innocently, and Edelgard laughed, high and melodious. 

“I do! But probably not in the way you’re thinking.” She stated. “If you’re meaning romantically… I can’t say I’ve ever loved someone like that.” She smiled, “But I love Hubert, and you, Agnes, Otto…” she hummed, “Father, mother…” She continued, “So I know what love is.” She finished the statement with warmth. 

Petra nodded, “I am not knowing if I have ever been having love like a romantic.” She began, “I have had sex…” Edelgard blushed, sputtering before coughing. “It was feeling nice... but she and I parted ways after.” She hummed, “Maybe I was not being a good partner to her… but she had been saying she liked me.” She frowned. 

“W-well… Just because you’re physically attracted to someone doesn’t mean you’re in love. From what Father told me it’s about checks and balances; bending and standing your ground for your partner.” She stated, “Though I admit he’s asked me too often about my love life recently.” she pouted, straightening her glasses. “Honestly! I’m only eighteen, and not even in line for the throne! I think he says these things to rile me… he’s aware of my fast temper.” She giggled softly. 

The girls arrived at the beach, finding a secluded area to set up their stuff. “I was… Unaware there were sex workers in Enbarr.” Petra hummed suddenly as she placed up the umbrella; Edelgard blanched slightly.

“I suppose everyone needs to do what they can to get by.” She sighed, “I’m not sure why people do that for money though… After all I’ve experienced.” She murmured softly. 

Petra placed a hand on her shoulder, “You survived-- thrived.” She stated, “The past should not be lived in.” She added, the brunette giving a nod as a smile grew on her face. 

“Thanks Petra.” She said, spreading out the towels. “But why do you bring something like that up?” She asked, curious now.

“I… saved one the other night… and allowed her to stay in my home.” 

Edelgard’s eyes bulged, “Petra! You’re-- you must be more careful!” she berated, anxious now. “What if they come back to rob you? What if they come back to kill you!?” she worried before Petra raised a hand to quiet her. 

“It is very hard to be killing me.” She said simply, “And she was in trouble… There was an emptiness in her eyes”’ She frowned, “Like she was begging for help or peace… but could not be talking it.” The shorter girl sighed, shoulders deflating. 

“You’re such a good person…” Edelgard said, “I’m not sure I could do the same in your position.” 

“You say that… but do you not have an interest in that one who broke into your house? Byleth?” she tried to recall her name and the girl flushed almost as crimson as her car. 

“S-she was  _ paid _ by some… some ne'er do well!” she retorted quickly, hands waving in front of her burning cheeks. “A-and she joined our security team to stop those things!” she added as if trying to defend the former criminal. Petra gave her a knowing look before both girls erupted into laughter, their giggles mingling with the sea breeze. 

“W-well maybe you’re right… I hope she’s okay then.” She humed after a moment. 

“Dorothea was her name… she puts off an air of strongness but I am thinking it’s just to hide the truth.” She stated, “I am doubting I will ever see her again… but I am wishing her well also.” She smiled up at the sky before standing. “Come now, let us go splash in the Mother Ocean.” she extended her hand. 

Edelgard looked out over the blue expanse, and her chest tightened a bit. “N-no I think I’ll stay rig--ahh!! Petra!!” the taller woman lifted her easily, like a sack of potatoes under her arm. “P-put me down! T-that’s an order!!” 

“I am asking forgiveness, princess! You will be safe with me.” She ignored her protests as she continued to walk to the water with the flushing royal. 

\---

The two made their way back to the manor, sunburnt but satisfied. It had been a great reprieve for Edelgard who had been studying for her college exams, and it helped Petra learn more of the town and the nature of Enbarr. The burnette nursed her tingling shoulders as she walked up the stairs. 

“You should have been hearing me when I said to put on more sunscreen.” Petra chuckled as they walked into the manor. 

“I wanna play with the professor!” A voice drew their attention as they shut the door. 

“No way! It’s _ my _ turn!!” another young voice quipped.

Edelgard sighed softly, “Honestly you two! Can’t you give Byleth a moment of rest?” the brunette said, exasperated at her youngest siblings. One hung loosely on the arm of the security guard, raised in greeting, the other hugged her waist, legs wrapped around her thigh. “Elliot, Evette!” She said more sternly and the kids let go. 

“El’s mad!” Elliot giggled, running upstairs. 

“I’m gonna tell Aggie!” Evette added, dipping into the hallway upstairs. The brunette sighed, deflating. 

“We were having fun, El.” Byleth stated with a smile before noticing the red tint to her skin. “Are you okay?” she asked, worried as she hurried down the stairs to check over her. 

“I’m fine.” She flushed darkly as Byleth pushed her hair back to better see. “I-I just need some aloe.” She stammered. 

“Go lay down. I’ll get you some.” She stated, turning quickly toward the gardens. 

“Just security  _ El? _ ” Petra teased, giving her a knowing look. The brunette babbled incoherently before becoming rigid. 

“Go home!” she pointed at the door, clearly embarrassed. The Brigid princess laughed, heading toward the oaken door. 

“Have a good night  _ El. _ ” she teased again. 

“You’re insufferable!” She whined as the door shut behind her. Petra heading to the street as she called a Lyft home. 

She chuckled to herself, happy Edelgard had found another close friend in the new member of the Black Eagles. It made her worry less about her being left alone with Hubert and Ferdinand all the time. Her ride honked, gaining her attention. She waved, ducking into the car before resting her head against the window thinking about her day, the spirits… and a brunette with lost emerald eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls get one step closer to being able to form a friendship, and Dorothea ends up meeting some unexpected bystanders on her nightly prowl.

Dorothea sat up in a groggy fog, reaching around for her phone. She would have to go to work soon… Still, she messaged Manuela to verify her next appointment. She didn’t want to stay out all night if she needed to be ready for an audition. She slowly got out of bed, poking gently at the cuts along her thighs. Luckily they didn’t look infected, and had scabbed nicely.

With a soft sigh, she carefully slid on her shorts, hissing softly as they rubbed against the sensitive skin. She pulled up her hair, putting on her makeup in the mirror, frowning over the burn marks on her breasts. She made a mental note to stop at a pharmacy and grab something to help with scars. 

She finished putting on her ‘mask’ giving her reflection a wink and a kiss before moving back to her room, tying on her stilettos and putting on her jacket, forgoing her shirt or underwear. ‘ _ Time to go make some money _ ’ she told herself, slapping her cheeks and stretching. She grabbed her bag, heading for the door. 

The night was still pretty new, as she walked up and down a ritzier part of town, full of night clubs and social clubs. She winked and flirted at everyone who walked by, making sure to accentuate her legs or ample cleavage as she spoke to them. A gorgeous woman with teal eyes and stormy hair drew her attention. She seemed deadpan and uncomfortable all at the same time. 

She sighed, checking her watch, glancing around. ‘ _ Who would stand up this looker?’ _ she thought, making her way to the woman. “Hey cutie! What are you doing out here all alone?” she asked, grabbing her arm gently. “Whoever left you be doesn’t deserve you.” She all but purred into the woman’s ear as she leaned over her. 

“Byleth?” a concerned voice cut over the din of sound, drawing both women’s attention. A brunette walked toward them, two well dressed gentlemen in tow. “Everything okay…?” she asked, glancing at the other brunette. 

“I was just telling this cutie here we could go get drinks… you seem to have enough company already.” She hummed, examining the two men behind her.

“Sorry, I’m uninterested” The woman dubbed Byleth said simply before looking at the shorter women. “Shall we head home then?” she asked, drawing lilac eyes away from the empty emerald. 

“Please have a good night ma’am.” She offered, grasping the dark haired woman’s arm, pulling her away. The pallid man glared at Dorothea as he passed, and a shiver ran down her spine as she turned away from the party. Clearly it wasn’t a good idea to pursue any of them at this time. She grumbled softly, wading further down the street to find more loose pockets. 

As the group walked, Edelgard frowned softly in thought, drawing Byleth’s attention. “Something wrong El?” she asked, concerned. 

“That woman… she just seemed familiar somehow.” The brunette replied as she thread her fingers with the taller girl next to her absent mindedly. 

“Nonsense. I highly doubt you know any such riff-raff, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert interjected with a frown, “And honestly, to come up to a stranger--”

“No, I think Edelgard is right!” The excitable red head of the group interrupted the grumblings of their more sour friend. “I believe I’ve seen her auditioning at the Mittlefrank Operahouse.” He added, tapping his chin. “She is quite talented… It makes me wonder why she’s out here on the streets…” 

“ _ Talented,  _ you say, yet she’s out peddling her skin and good looks.” He huffed softly, crossing his arms. “I highly doubt someone like  _ her _ could even begin to perform at the level the Mittlefrank demands.” He stated simply as the four turned down the corner toward the nearest parking garage. 

“No, I don’t think I’ve seen any auditions recently there… but something else makes her familiar… Her eyes are empty, but pleading…” She frowned softly before a voice caught them. 

“My forgiveness!” Petra said, jogging toward the group as she raised her hand. She was in a tight shirt that showed off well and more of her back, and a pair of loose skinny jeans that ripped near the knee. Her ensemble was completed by nearly knee high boots and various accessories clung to her wrists. “I am apologizing for being late! Are you all leaving already?” she asked, frowning as she made her way over. 

“Oh no! We were just getting off the busy street to try and find you better. I was just about to call you.” Edelgard said simply, her train of thought derailed by her fellow royal. “The club is down a few blocks, if you’re interested?” she pointed back from where they came. 

“Oh yes! I am finding excitement in seeing the nightlife of the city!” She said, eager to follow after. “I am thinking it will be greatly differing from that of Brigid.” She added as the group turned back around. 

“Well, it can certainly be a little dangerous.” Byleth said, “But don’t worry. I’ll take care of anyone trying to hurt any of you.” She assured, patting the concealed weapon on her waist. 

“Let us hope it doesn’t come to some  _ shootout _ .” Edelgard sighed softly, digging around in her purse for a moment. “Ahh, here we are.” She added, taking out a card before giving it to Petra. “This will grant you access into the VIP areas in all the clubs around.” She stated. 

“V… eye pea?” she asked, very confused. 

“It’s an acronym. It means ‘Very Important Person’.” Byleth supplied, “Which all of you are.” 

“Oh, I am not very important here in Enbarr, but it is nice to be having that consideration.” Petra chuckled, Ferdinand shook his head, throwing up his arms. 

“Petra! Dear, dear Petra! You’re  _ very _ important! Much more so almost than myself!” He stated simply, “I mean, technically you’re a foregin diplomat… Imagine if something happened to you--”

“Which it won’t.” Byleth interjected.

“You’d be the talk of the town! The country!! I mean, a war could even break out between our homelands!”

Hubert sighed, pressing his hand against his face. “Ferdinand, please. Let’s not talk about international wars.” He groaned softly, noticing how Edelgard had stiffened. 

“I… had not thought about those implications, if something were to happen.” She frowned. The brunette could be naive on the occasion, and was only thinking of having fun with one of her few close friends. 

“Do not be having worry. As I have stated, it is very hard to be killing me… and I have great confidence in the abilities of the Professor.” She smiled warmly, looking to the bodyguard. 

Byleth smirked slightly, “Thanks… though I still don’t know why you all call me the professor…” She said, slightly confused. 

“Well, you are tutoring Edelgard and I on self-defense… it is only right to be calling you our professor.” Ferdinand stated with a smile. 

The five continued to converse for a short while until they finally made it to the club they would be spending time at tonight. Petra’s eyes were alight with the energy in the place. Lights, music, smoke, a general roar of people speaking to each other… it was like a party but everyone had their own reasons for celebrating. “I am finding this very amazing!” she stated, taking in the sight. 

“Well, be careful but go have fun.” Byleth said as she and Edelgard walked toward an area that was roped off. “This is the VIP section, you can come sit with us when you get tired.” She offered, opening the rope for Edelgard. 

Petra nodded, turning back toward the crowd before getting lost in the wave of heat, bodies, and sweat all dancing to their own beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm so glad any of you are enjoying this so far! Thanks so much for the kudos and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I promise it'll start moving a bit more once the girl's come together. C: 
> 
> Feel free to drop by my Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/taruhtqarine to see my occasional art post (been meaning to draw more of these ladies) and rts of wholesome edeleth content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra meets an unexpected guest at the club. 
> 
> Unexpected but not unwelcome.

An hour later and Petra still wasn’t tired. She wiped her brow from the sweat trickling down it, removing the loose strands of hair that clung to her cheeks before waving over a waiter, grabbing another shot of something off of their tray. The way it went down burned but it made her insides warm and fuzzy, and her steps more fluid. She giggled, putting the empty vial back in the rack the waiter was carrying before going back to dancing. 

Her hips swayed, taunt stomach easily moving to the beat. It was simple to dance in the style of Brigid here, unlike in one of the parties she had been to that Edelgard’s family had thrown. She had felt so out of place there, but here… here she could be herself. It wasn’t long before she felt someone else rubbing up against her once more. This, if she were to be honest, was the only thing she was not liking about these night clubs. Too many people thought that because she was having a good time it meant they were free to intrude upon her. 

She looked over, seeing a familiar tuft of milk chocolate, her heart skipping a beat as a sly smile greeted her. “Hey sweetheart, how about you and I go somewhere private?” the girl said, moving to wink before faltering, realizing who she had bumped into. 

“Dorothea?” Petra asked as she stopped in the dance floor, confused at the woman’s state of dress. “Were you… having lost your shirt?” she asked before the taller woman flushed dark. 

“P-petra!” she stated, taken aback. “W-what are you doing here?” she asked, pulling her coat closed. She had been so candid in showing off her body to the shorter woman before, why now was she embarrassed that the woman had caught her in the act of working…?

“I am dancing… as I am sure you are as well.” She stated before looking her over once more. “Are you… at work?” she asked, scratching her cheek, a little embarrassed now.

Dorothea swallowed thickly, “W-who asks someone a question like that? Especially to someone like me?” she huffed softly, turning to leave. The Bridgian followed her quickly, reaching out to grasp her wrist. 

“Please be waiting! I was not meaning to embarrass you!” she stated innocently before Dorothea ripped her wrist out of her hand. “Dorothea, please! At least come and be talking to me for a minute.” She asked, not exactly knowing why she cared so much about the nearly complete stranger. 

“Leave me alone.” She huffed over the din of music as she dipped toward the bathroom, not wanting Petra to see her like she currently was. Why, she was unsure.

“Please, just come and sit. I will be getting you food?” she offered as they fell into the hallway where couples were making out. The hallway was quieter, usually a place Dorothea would pull an eager client into one of the stalls for a quick job. It was a different feeling of anxiety she had than right now, being followed by the tanned beauty.

“Petra, I--” 

The Bridgian reached out and grasped her hand as the taller girl turned on her, more gentle than she had been touched in quite some time. “Please.” Petra stated, “I have been having worry for you these last few days.” She stated, “I am wanting to know you are well.” She added softly, sincerely. 

Dorothea swallowed thickly again, not used to the way this girl was treating her. More often than not she got grabbed, pulled and forced into doing something. She was never asked, and never in such a warm tone. “...why?” She asked, her voice small. “Why worry about me?”

“I… am not understanding why… but you have been being on my mind.” She stated, “Please, let’s sit and talk?” she offered, squeezing her fingers gently as she turned back toward the dance floor. 

Dorothea wasn’t sure why, but her feet decided to follow the tanned girl toward a secluded corner of the club, and she looked down as the fuschia haired girl flashed a card to a man standing in front of a velvet rope. It wasn’t long before they were both up on a ledge in a quiet corner of the club. “I knew you were well off… but VIP treatment?” she chuckled quietly, disbelief shadowing her every thought. 

“It is my friends who are very important. I am just me.” She stated, sitting on the couch as she reached down to order a drink on the ipad in front of them. “Shall I get you some food and drink?” she offered as she tapped on the touchscreen. 

The nightwalker shifted uncomfortably as she held her jacket together, looking over her arm at the menu. ...It was quite expensive. “Oh, no… I had something before I left the house.” She murmured softly, “But thank you.” She stated. Petra looked at her for a long moment before ordering something, and placing the touchscreen down. “So…” Dorothea began, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Oh, I am asking for apologies... “ Petra stated, scratching her neck. “I am hoping you are well?” she offered as she sat back, enjoying the atmosphere of the club. 

“Oh, as well as can be.” She assured her, not wanting to let on about anything… she hardly knew this girl. 

“I am hoping you were not late to work the other day.” She stated, “I had been trying to get you there on time.” She added with a frown. 

“Oh, that? I quit… You know how girls can be… One little thing and suddenly they’re all talking about you behind your back…” She laughed an empty laugh, one she had practiced a thousand times over. “I’ve been looking for something other than waiting tables recently anyway.” She said, playing nervously with her hair. 

“I am looking…” Petra said with a simple nod. “I am unfamiliar with how co-workers can be… but I am hoping I can get a job very soon.” She stated. The brunette hissed out a surprised puff of air. 

“A job? For what?” she asked, “I’ve seen where you live, I just saw what you ordered! You don’t need money!” she said simply. 

“I may not  _ need _ it… But I am wanting to be earning it.” She said, “All of the things I have now are gifts from my Grandfather.” She continued, “And I am not wanting to be given things forever.” She continued, “Earning your place is the most important thing.”

The brunette looked at her incredulously. “If I were well off like you… I wouldn’t put myself through that stress.” She stated before the sound of the belt being removed and replaced caught their attention. 

“Y-you are quite the dancer!” Edelgard said as she stumbled up the stairs, breathless. Byleth gently held her by the waist as she followed with a warm smile, one she only gave to the smaller girl. 

“I could say the same, you are a fast learner.” She complemented happily before looking up. Her face became stern upon seeing the new addition. 

“O-oh… maybe I should leave…” Dorothea hummed softly, shifting to grab her bag.

“Y-you?!” Edelgard turned, frowning. “Why are you here..??” she asked.

“I have invited her, Edelgard.” Petra said, “This is Dorothea, who I told you about at the beach.” She stated simply, offering her a nod. “Why are you having anger with her?” she asked. 

“I… might have tried to proposition her lady friend there… with a good time.” Dorothea said, pulling the coat tighter still now. 

“S-she isn’t my  _ lady friend _ .” Edelgard blushed dark, “A-and yes, you did!” She added, accusingly. 

“Sorry dear, it’s just business.” the brunette shrugged, frowning as she looked away. “I really should get going…” She started to stand before more people suddenly joined them. 

“Oh! It’s you!” Ferdinand stated, arms excitedly in the air. “The girl from the Mittlefrank!” he smiled, the words taking the girl aback. 

“T-the…?” she murmured.

“Can I just say how I  _ adore _ your acting! Your song is like that of an angel!” he breathed, swooning over the woman who seemed surprised and slightly uncomfortable. 

Hubert shook his head, sitting down to sip at his jack and coke, leaning back as he allowed Ferdinand to gush. 

“I just think there’s something wrong with them skipping you over for the lead role. I mean did you _see_ the girl they got to play Carmen?” he groaned, “That play suffered from that choice! I tell you my father has never had a good ear! He only sees someone pretty on the stage and well… We get a dead cat to play Carmen! _Carmen_!!” He huffed. 

Something bloomed, warm and full in the girl’s chest as she listened to the young man not talk about the way she looked, but the way she was… her skill, her talent… the way she did the thing she loved, not the thing she did to get by. “You… really think I’m good?” she asked after a minute. 

“It’s clear the music speaks to you! Now if only you could sheer up those lines!” he stated simply, grasping her hands. “Maybe then we’ll finally get a decent actress on the stage!” He sighed, squeezing her fingers gently. “You must be fairly busy though, so being able to go over what you do as almost perfectly as you do..” He sighed, content. “Well, lets just say I’m a fan, Miss.” He said, nearly teary eyed. 

She could feel her own eyes starting to burn as she looked down with a bit of a strangled chuckle. “Thank you, Mr…?” 

“Ah! How rude of me! I am Ferdinand Von Aegir! I am hoping to be the next Prime Minister of Adrestia.” He bowed after letting go of her hands.

She stared back, wide eyed and shocked. The son of the prime minister was talking… to  _ her _ ? And not even for some sort of a low down and dirty cheap handy… but about the things she was  _ passionate  _ about…? “D-dorothea Arnault is my name.” She offered, it was only civil. 

“Oh! How rude of me, these are my cohorts and friends! Mr Hubert Von Vestra, Miss Edelgard Von Hresvelg, and Miss Byleth Eisner.” He introduced, “I’m assuming you’re already quite familiar with our Brigid Princess.” He motioned to Petra who placed her face into her palm. 

“Hresvelg? Y-you mean  _ THE _ Hresvelg? P-princess? Brigid?!” She looked over to Petra who frowned softly, looking down. “W-why are any of you talking to  _ me _ ?” she asked, her heart feeling like it was about to explode. She was surrounded by diplomats and straight up  _ Royalty!  _ How in the world was she supposed to react? How was she supposed to  _ act _ ?! She was just a poor actress, a poor actress that sold her body for money to get by. “I think I’m gonna faint.” She muttered, slumping forward slightly. 

Petra quickly reached out to place a steadying hand on her shoulder. “Dorothea, please! Are you being okay?” she asked, concerned. 

"I'm… honestly not sure." She sighed softly as Petra carefully sat her back on the couch.

"Don't be worrying about our titles." Petra frowned softly, she hadn't wanted to tell her for a reason. "Edelgard is not even in the line for her throne." She tried to calm her. "And Byleth used to be a thief." She continued. 

"Honestly." Edelgard sighed, shaking her head before sitting down next to the taller brunette. "...Are you alright?" She asked after a moment, her good nature and concern outweighing any anger she had toward the other girl. 

"I am…" she said, suddenly anxious at all the attention. She didn't want anyone to notice the way she favored her side. Her last customer hadn't been so nice. "Thank you for your worry." She breathed, shifting up.

Petra looked to her with a small worried frown. "If you are assuring us so…" she said before sitting back. A ping alerted them on the tablet, drawing the tanned girl's attention. "Oh! Our food is being ready!" She stood, "I will have one moment!" She added, leaving the brunette alone with her friends. 

Dorothea shifted uncomfortably, "I should… really get going…" she murmured, running her fingers though her hair. 

"I would love to talk more at length with you about your art." Ferdinand piped up, "I am even willing to pay for your time! Oh, but please. Just talking." He chuckled softly, and she blinked, confused. 

"O-oh uh… I…" she was honestly so lost before he pulled out some money, extending it her way. "O-oh! I-i…" she looked at it… she could easily head back home with this… but…

"Ferdinand, I am hoping you are not uh…  _ propositioning _ miss Dorothea here." Petra laughed warmly as she walked up, the sound like a summer breeze to Dorothea's ears. 

"Please! I am a nobleman!" He said, theatrically as Petra sat, offering some food to Dorothea. 

"I am remembering you talked of eating… but I am seeing my sight is too large for my hunger." She smiled softly, taking a wing off the plate before biting into it. 

The taller brunette could feel her throat closing as her eyes began burning once more… of course the girl would order too much when she had refused like that… Of course this kind stranger would try to take care of her as she had before… "It's… dangerous to be so kind to someone…" she frowned softly. 

"Community is something we are full of pride in, in Brigid… If I am needing help, I am having help… if I can give help, I will not be waiting for one second to be doing that." She assured warmly.

The rest of the group nodded in a knowing way. Since Petra had come to Adrestia, and Enbarr in general she had brought the best out of each of them with no care to herself. She was just a good woman. "Please, Dorothea… you are not yet my friend… but I am knowing you." She said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I am hoping you are allowing this of me." 

The brunette nodded simply, unable to deny such an earnest look and words. "Of course… I'll allow this. But just this once!" She huffed indignantly, trying to cover the waver in her voice as she sat up, taking a fry between her fingers. Her stomach growled violently as she swallowed it, the girl having had nothing more than stale bread and water in the last few days. 

"They really have the best fries." Byleth nodded, eating away, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the air. Edelgard chuckled, taking a bite herself as the group calmed down, Ferdinand getting the chance to bend Dorothea's ear over the opera house.

"I really do need to go." The brunette said after a few hours. "I have to get home in a few hours… and I have an audition tomorrow." She stated simply. 

"Your home is quite far from here." Petra frowned, "How will you be getting there?" She asked, and the actress smiled and shrugged. 

"I'm sure a nice  _ gentleman _ would be more than willing to give me a lift." She chuckled softly as she stood. 

"I have been walking here… so I am not having my bike." She frowned, "Oh, but I am not living far, if you are having memory. Please, come and stay again." She smiled, "I can be driving you home when I am sober." She offered, feeling a little buzzed from the shots throughout the night. 

"Petra, I appreciate it but honestly, I've already taken far too much of your time." She said with a sigh. "I know you're being nice for a reason, but honestly, it'll be fine." She assured. 

The princess frowned, pouting softly. It was a look Dorothea found nearly impossible to ignore.

She held her breath, bidding with herself to  _ not _ agree to go with her. "Ok, fine!" She finally blurt out, chastising herself mentally for falling victim to those puppy dog eyes. 

Petra visibly brightened as she stood as well. "We shall be looking at you later, all." She said, placing a hand to her chest. 

"It's seeing, dear." Dorothea corrected warmly. " _ You _ will be  _ seeing _ them all later." 

"Ah yes!  _ We _ shall be seeing you all later!" She waved warmly, grasping Dorothea's hand before heading toward the rope out of the VIP area.

"Have a good night and be careful!" Byleth called out to them as she gently shook Edelgard awake with her movement. She was a little less than three sheets to the wind, and exhausted from dancing all night. 

"We will!" Petra called back, heading out the door.

The woman smiled, glad to see her friend finally interested in getting to know someone outside of their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! After this chapter, updates will be more infrequent, because I had already written all these before I posted this story. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far and I really appreciate the kudos and comments so far!! 
> 
> Our girls are finally coming together!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea finally gets a chance to hang out and just be *normal* for once...
> 
> Oh how she wishes it would last.

The brunette felt her hand tingling as they walked, Petra humming softly as their hands swung back and forth. "What's that song?" She asked, trying to distract herself from her racing heart.

"Oh, it is from Brigid!" She stated, "Something I am enjoying to hum when I am having happiness." She said with a bright smile. Dorothea couldn't help but think about how cute Petra was like that.

She wondered momentarily if it was because of the drinks she had had. "...You don't have to hold my hand, you know?" She chuckled softly as they walked. 

"You are warm, like the Sun. It is comfortable in this weather." She said, looking over at her. 

She felt her face flush. "Petra, I think you're drunk." She giggled softly, though she held her hand a little tighter. "It's pretty cute." She admitted with a giggle. 

"I am not being drunk, I am having fun." She giggled back, stopping in front of her apartment building, swiping a card. "Are you not having enjoyment?” she asked, looking over to her with a small frown.

“Oh, I am.” Dorothea assured with a warm smile. “More than I’ve had in a while, actually.” She stated as they walked toward the elevator. 

“Of this, I am glad.” She said, swinging their hands gently as they waited. “Do you wish to hear a tale of humor…?” She giggled and Dorothea smiled.

“Tell me your funny story.” She gently corrected. 

“Oh yes!  _ Funny Story _ indeed! So, when I was first coming to Enbarr, I was never having seen an elevator before!” She explained, “The first few weeks I was thinking I am having to be climbing mountains every day. Then Edelgard was having come over and I had praised her for her skill in climbing with fastness! She was in confusion!” She laughed warmly… Honestly it was contagious. “She was asking what I am meaning, climbing mountains. She had taken the  _ elevator _ , then I had confusion!

I was not knowing what this word was, you see? So, she was grabbing me by my arm and brought me into this box, which I was thinking was for garbage and dirty clothes!” she was tearing up now from laughing at her story. “So, here we are in this trash box--” she grabbed her stomach, “And I am thinking: Spirits! We will be crushed! And suddenly, it starts rattling and growling--” she paused to breathe, “And I am thinking a great beast is here! And the floor is giving out, and I am shouting!” She gwaffed, leaning on the wall before the doors opened. 

“And with suddenness, we are on the bottom floor, and Edelgard is looking like Byleth usually does!” She giggled, leading her from the elevator. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her free hand. “I was feeling so silly!” She added, “Brigid is being so different from Fodlan, so it is odd getting so used to everything.” She finished as she opened the door. 

“Honestly!” Dorothea chuckled, wiping her own tears of mirth. “To think you were walking up the stairs for those weeks though!” She said, surprised. The fuschia haired girl tilted her head.

“Stairs?” She asked, confused. “What are being these  _ stairs _ ?” Emerald eyes widened as she looked back to the islander. 

“W-what do you mean?” She asked, curious. “They’re the steps you climbed!” She explained. 

“I was having told you I climbed… I am not making a story.” She pout, crossing her arms. 

“P-petra… you mean you actually  _ climbed _ the  **building** ?!” She exclaimed, hands on her chest before a bright grin and a brilliant laugh erupted from the hostess. 

“I am just yanking on the chain!” she teased, and Dorothea deflated. “You were truly thinking I am unknowing of stairs?” she laughed louder at the flushed brunette. 

“My, I’ll remember that one.” She huffed, so the girl could joke… It was a welcome sight. “I’ll be going to bed then!” she turned on heel, abruptly cutting short the shorter girl’s laughter. 

“Dorothea! Be waiting!” She reached out. “Are you being mad?” she asked; the taller girl shrugged, heading toward the princess’ room. 

“D-dorothea--”

“I’m just  _ yanking your chain _ , princess.” She winked, shedding her coat to leave her bare chest exposed.

Petra flushed dark, quickly looking away. “A-hah, you are having the jokes additionally.” She murmured, scratching her cheek. 

Dorothea tapped the tattoo on her cheek gently, “It takes two to tango, dear.” She smiled, turning once more. Petra sighed, looking down at the ground bashfully… maybe she  _ was  _ a little tipsy, because honestly? She considered following after her for a moment. 

She shook her head, turning toward the kitchen to get a glass of water to cool off. It wasn’t long before the brunette showed up next to her once more. “Sleeping in your party clothes?” She asked, drying her hair with a towel like she owned the place. 

“I will be taking a shower, I was just having a desire to sober up first.” She explained, finishing her glass of water. 

“Ah, I see. By the way, I thought your bath was godly… I didn’t realize you had one of those fancy wall-jet massage showers!” She said with a content sigh. 

“Ah, yes. It’s much different than what I’m used to…. But it helps my muscles after a long day.” She smiled. 

“Ooh, muscles…” Dorothea teased, poking her shoulder gently. 

“I am a hunter. It is of course I have muscles.” She pout, rubbing her arm. The nightwalker had to admit it was adorable. 

“Of course.” She smiled, “Don’t let me keep you from your shower.” She stated, winking once more as she handed her the towel she had been patting her hair dry with. 

“Y-yes, I will be going now.” She murmured, taking it and heading back. 

Dorothea smiled after the girl softly before wandering over to her plush couch. Her fingers brushed through the thick fur blanket laying over the seat. It was coarse but soft at the same time. She wondered momentarily how it might have been manufactured, but shrugged it off as it was a luxury for the rich, not to her. She sighed, flopping down on the couch, snuggling against a throw pillow as she let her mind wander. 

Petra… she really did consider her a friend… How, was beyond her. And her friends!  _ They _ seemed to enjoy her presence after they began talking. Even the scary one, Hubert! She allowed herself a small, wholly genuine smile. Maybe they all got along so well because they were outcasts in their own ways. All wayward souls brought together by fate or something silly… The feeling, she had to admit, was nice.

Her eyes began to grow heavy as she yawned, hugging the pillow tighter as she settled. Sleep was on the fringes of her mind before she felt something warm and heavy covering her arms. Her eyes fluttered and she shifted up with a confused hum. 

“Oh, please have forgiveness of me!” Petra breathed, “You were shivering.” She frowned softly. 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” She murmured, fingers running over the blanket, “This is really warm.” She smiled, pulling it around her shoulders as she sat up. “It must’ve been fairly expensive.’ She murmured. 

“Oh, this is not being expensive. This was a trophy from a hunt I was having.” She stated. 

“A… hunt?” she asked. 

“Yes, I was telling you of this before.” She smiled, “The silver wolf is sacred to us. It is being a right of passage for all royalty in Brigid.” She explained, “The silver wolf is only existing on one of our islands. They are very careful and hard to track.” She explained, “The skin was saved for this blanket, the bones were used for weapons and armor, and it’s meat we feasted on in reverence for the creature.” She stated simply. 

“Wow… I didn’t know people still did that kind of thing!” She said, surprised as she admired the blanket. 

“Maybe one day I am being able to show you of my mother land.” She said happily.

“I would really like that.” Dorothea smiled, “Should I hunker down here?” she asked, and Petra shook her head. 

“You will always have my bed when you are being a guest.” She stated, “Are you wanting to go to bed?” she asked, picking up her remote to turn on the TV. 

“I can hang out for a bit.” She smiled, “It would be nice to enjoy each other’s company, if we’re to be friends.” she giggled, leaning back as she held the blanket around her. 

“You are having a point. You can be picking out something to watch, and I can be cooking us popping corn.” She smiled, standing to head to the kitchen. The brunette smiled, pressing around on the remote until she found something interesting. 

Petra returned, sitting down and offering the bowl as she pressed play. “You’ll like this.” She smiled, “It’s about a girl who is torn between her home and her dreams.” She said. 

“That is sounding very interesting.” She said with a bright smile. The two sat there, watching the colorful show. Petra clapped as Dorothea serenaded her on the character’s big introductory song. “You are a fee nom!” she praised. 

“You mean  _ phenomenal? _ ” she giggled warmly. “Why thank you.” She smiled brighter. 

“Yes! You are phenomenal!” She applauded, “Ferdinand was certainly correct over how much of talent you have!” She said, a little star struck. 

“Oh, hardly.” She waved her hand, flushing slightly. “But thank you, darling.” She smiled, settling in to listen to the rest of the movie. 

Petra found herself crying silently as the movie finished, the island princess leading her people to a new life on the sea, watched over by the spirits. She turned to look at Dorothea to talk about how much she loved the movie but stopped upon noticing she slept peacefully against her arm. 

She smiled, brushing back her bangs before sighing, shifting carefully away. Lifting the songstress was hardly an issue as she picked her up off the couch to deposit her onto her mattress. She watched her for a moment as she curled up on it underneath the warm furs before turning to get some sleep on the couch. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Petra are able to grow a little closer, and as the island princess digs for information she only hits walls. The woman of the night is very careful what she allows to be seen... But hopefully, the princess can chip away at the barriers. The two have their first "maybe" date? Will they grow closer or will Dorothea's stubbornness drive them apart...?

Dorothea woke with a small start the next morning. It took her a second to gain her bearings before she realized where she was. She allowed herself a small smile as she ran her fingers over the warm blankets. She hated to admit that thinking about Petra might have made her heart flutter a little… The first person who’s shown her kindness was making her  _ feel things _ \-- how drab. 

She shifted, sliding out of bed with a yawn. She had an audition today, and planned on it going much better than the previous. Upon exiting the room, she found Petra still sleeping on the couch, shirt riding up slightly, showing off her impressive physique. 

The actress flushed and cleared her throat before calling out for her: “Petra?” she asked, edging closer to her. She struck her as an early riser, so she was surprised to see her asleep. “Petra?” She asked again, reaching out to brush back her bangs. 

“ _ Nadaam Korbuh _ .” She muttered quietly, continuing to speak in a different language. 

“ _ Nadaam  _ means  _ Good Morning _ , right?” Dorothea asked, tilting her head. 

“Mmm… Take my apologies.” Petra said, remembering where she was. Dorothea shook her head.

  
“Don’t feel like you have to apologize for being you.” She said warmly, “That’s what makes you great.” She smiled.

“I am… Having appreciation.” She said with a small smile. “Thank you.” She said up at her before shifting to stand. “Are you having time for breakfast?” she asked as she stretched, heading toward her room to get dressed. 

“I could hang around for that.” She smiled, “My audition doesn’t start until one.” She explained, not worrying about getting home right away. 

“Excellent, then I shall be taking you to my favorite restaurant.” She said, coming out a moment later in some comfortable brown joggers and a nice sleeveless blouse. “You should be getting dressed… Will my clothes still be doing well?” 

“Oh, yeah if you don’t mind me borrowing more…” She giggled, flushing lightly. 

“I can be purchasing more if I am needing them.” She stated with a shrug. “Please, be helping yourself.” She said happily. 

The brunette nodded, disappearing into her room. She returned after a time, straightening a strap on her chest, looking down at herself. “How do I look?” she smiled, twirling in her light burnt orange sundress, the hem flaring up around her. Petra caught herself staring for longer than she meant, the taller girl frowning. “No good?” she asked before Petra shook her head. 

“I am feeling apologetic! You are um…  _ Buhken _ .” She stated, looking down. 

“Oh! What’s that?” she lit up at the forgein language. 

“I am… unknowing of how to be translating.” She murmured, “I will be learning tomorrow!” she assured her.

Dorothea giggled, “I can’t wait to learn.” She said, “It would be cool to learn more of your language. She added, “Maybe it’d help with my acting!” she added, excited. 

“I would love to be teaching you about my mother land!” she said, excitedly, “It is causing me great joy to speak of Brigid!” She said, grasping her hand. 

“Well get ready to be excited, darling, because I am  **_interested_ ** .” She smiled brightly, grasping her hand back with fervor. 

“I am having great joy in this!” She said as she pulled her along toward the elevator. “I hope you will be allowing me to carry on over breakfast!” she smiled as they headed down to the parking garage. 

“Of course! As I said, learning would be a treat!” she smiled, leaning against the wall as they waited. The two fell into comfortable silence as they waited to get to the bottom floor.

“Let me get your helmet.” Petra said, walking toward her bike as Dorothea began putting up her hair into a ponytail.

“Thanks.” She smiled, taking the offered equipment before pulling it on. “Must be nice having your own ride…” She hummed into the radio. 

“It is useful, but I much prefer to be walking, or getting rides. I am able to be helping people who might need it like that. It is how I was meeting you.” She reminded her warmly, revving the bike. 

“Suppose that’s true.” She smiled, shifting her dress comfortably as she settled on the seat. Petra backed up slowly before the two were quickly on their way. It wasn’t long before they pulled up at the restaurant ,parking the bike and heading in.

Dorothea sniffed, trying to avoid making a face. The whole place smelled like fish, and seafood was hardly her favorite meal. “I am hoping you will be enjoying.” Petra said as they were led to a table to sit. “The people here are not of Brigid… but they honor the spirits.” She smiled, taking a second to read the menu. 

“There’s a lot of seafood on here.” Dorothea frowned. 

“Ah! It is all very good!” Petra replied, looking through the offerings. 

“Maybe I should have told you before how I’m not a big fish person.” She apologized. 

“There is no need for worrying. Many meals are not always from the ocean.” She extended the menu to show her many meals made with a variety of meats she had never heard of. 

“Hmm… I swear I’m not really picky, I just don’t like fish. Choose something for me?” she asked, a little overwhelmed by the choices.

“Of course.” She smiled, looking through before finding something suitable. 

“Hi, welcome.” The waitress said with a smile, “What will it be?” she asked. Petra ordered a couple of plates and a water for herself, Dorothea chiming in for juice as the girl finished taking their order. 

“So… will you be telling me about yourself?” Petra asked, leaning her cheek on her hand. “I am having interest in getting to be knowing you.” She smiled, the words warming the actress’ cheeks. 

“Dorothea Arnault. Age: 23. Part time loser, full time whore. I've been trying to make my ‘big break’.” She stated, and Petra shook her head. 

“That is you, but it is not  _ you _ .” She stated, “That is like me telling you  _ what  _ I am--” 

“A princess, it seems.” Dorothea cut her off. 

The shorter woman rolled her eyes with a smirk. “A princess is not Petra Macneary though. Petra Macneary likes the color green, the sound of soft music, the feel of loud music, booming through her body. She loves dancing and sharing the blessings of the spirits… That is who Petra Macneary is… So, who is Dorothea Arnault?” She asked, leaning back. 

Dorothea felt exposed, and curled in on herself. “Me…? Well, I like to sing… I’m not picky about much… I hate my job and I can’t wait to quit.” Her eyes darkened, “I’ve never known love… I’ve been alone most of my life. I have one friend named Manuela, but she doesn’t know what I do… I’m afraid she’d abandon me if I told her. My father tried… to court me as a teenager. He said I was too pretty to waste… I guess he was right, considering my occupation.” She frowned. 

“I am seeing great sadness in your eyes.” Petra frowned, “If you are not being happy, why are you keeping doing it?” she asked, worried for her friend. 

“To act I had to go to school… I was homeless at the time, and a man said he would be my benefactor after hearing me sing in a street performance. The catch was I was forced to incur interest… I found it difficult to repay him, and he offered me an alternative.” She sighed, “I was roped into this and now I can’t get out of it.” She scowled. 

Petra straightened, “How much is it being to get you out?” she asked, “I will be paying.” She said, deadly serious.

“I can’t just go from owing him to owing you.” She sighed. 

“We’re friends, Dorothea… I am in pain seeing you sad.” She stated. 

“You hardly know me.” 

“Dorothea…” She frowned softly, “I am not understanding your standoffishness… but I am wanting to know you.” She said, the air between them heavy before the waitress dropped by to serve their food. 

“Just… give me some time.” Dorothea breathed as she picked up her fork and knife and began to eat slowly. 

“I will only be having patience if you are allowing me to learn.” She replied stubbornly. The brunette couldn’t help a smile from crossing her lips 

“Then please, have patience.” She breathed, “I just need some time.” She assured, reaching out to grasp her hand. Petra flushed lightly. 

“Then I shall be having the patience.” She murmured as the taller woman pulled away to eat once more. 

“This is really good, by the way.” She smiled while eating another bite. 

“I am hoping you would be enjoying.” she said, eating her own food happily. 

“I don’t know how often I’ll commend you for being so kind, but get ready to get tired of it.” Dorothea chuckled as the air around them warmed to something comforting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I am so grateful that you all are seeming to like this so far. I know it seems to be dragging a little, but I wanna make a drama sandwich. Let's get some fluff in there before it gets sad before it gets fluffy again. Haha!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this chapter, and hope you'll enjoy what's to come!
> 
> Stay safe all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Dorothea spend some more time together... And maybe go on what the two of them definitely know is certainly NOT a date.

Time passed and soon the two had to be on their way. They had spent a remarkable amount of time speaking of Brigid and Enbarr, as well as some of their experiences in the places. Unsurprisingly, Petra was very patriotic over her homeland, where Dorothea found a more cynical side to how she viewed Enbarr. Still, it warmed her heart to see the princess so animated talking about things she loved. 

“I can make it back to my place from here.” Dorothea said as she pat the seat of the bike, “You make it home safe, okay?” she added softly. 

Petra frowned, “I can be taking you home safely.” She said, but the brunette shook her head. She gnawed on her lip, debating on telling her why. 

“If I’m being completely honest… I wouldn’t want you to see where I live.” She sighed, the anxiety twisting in her stomach and chest. “I just want you to think of me as I am. Here. Now.” She scratched her cheek. “A-anyway… do you have a phone? Maybe we could spend some time together later?” she offered, digging out her own. 

“I would be liking that greatly.” Petra said, taking out her device and the two exchanged numbers. “Please, be taking careful.” the islander said as she got on the bike. 

“Of course, you be careful out there, too, Speedy.” She teased with a wink. 

The shorter girl hesitated for a moment before pulling on her helmet and nodding. “Text me!” she called, revving her engine before speeding away. The brunette smiled, waving as she passed the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, the girl sighed, shoulders slumping as she turned the opposite way, heading down the street back to her sad, small apartment. 

Luckily there were no surprise visits from Volkhard today, and she quickly grabbed her bag and script before heading toward the Mittlefrank. "Manuela!" She called, seeing the woman outside of the theatre. 

"My, dear. Don't you look stunning?" She smiled, looking her over, "A little retail therapy to get you out of your head?" She asked, playing with the fabric that fell over her chest. "Not sure how the tribal look works on you though…" she tapped her cheek with a folding fan. "Anyway, that aside… did you practice?" She asked, looking at her seriously. 

"Of course." She assured, "I told you I would get serious." She huffed, luckily her good night's sleep, and lack of work helped immensely. 

"I just worry about you, Dorothea." She pat the other girl's soft brown hair. "Maybe it's the doctor in me, or the fact I feel like your mother… but I just want the best for you." She said, cupping her cheek. 

"That's… really sweet. Thank you." She said warmly, a flutter lighting up her heart. It was nice to hear that Manuela thought about her so. 

"Alright. Let's get in… your turn will be coming up soon, and I want you warmed up before then." She tapped her nose with the fan before turning with flourish toward the doors. 

She smiled, following her into the theatre, heading to the staging room backstage. The two began going through her lines, the girl breathless at the end of her scene. "Just amazing, Dorothea… something has clearly lit a fire under your ass." She giggled warmly.

"I think I'm just… really feeling this role." She chuckled brightly. "I've found some friends… and they've kinda inspired me."

" _ My _ Dorothea found some  _ friends _ ?" She said, patting her head. "I would never have thought of that." She added, "Always keeping to yourself." She smirked. 

"I don't always keep to myself." She pushed her gently with a laugh. 

"Oh that must be a  _ different _ Dorothea then." She teased before opening the door. "Alright dear… you're ready." She said, letting her out before her. "I will be watching you in the audience." She added.

"I won't let you down." She assured, squeezing her arm as she passed before leaving. 

"You never could…" she breathed as she watched her walk away. 

Dorothea stood on stage, taking a deep breath. "I'm Dorothea Arnault… and today I'll be auditioning for the lead." She bowed slightly at the director.

The best hour of her life passed, and the director was left with a standing ovation. " _ This _ …  **this** is what I've been waiting for from you, Miss Arnault." He said, clapping his hands. "I'm exceedingly happy about this." He chuckled warmly. 

"T-thank you!" She said, shining brightly, bowing deep. "I hope you will consider me!" She added excitedly before heading off of the stage.

Manuela stood to go meet her in the back, hugging her tight. "You did so well darling!" She breathed, holding her close. "You  _ killed _ it, I  _ know _ you're going to get it." She added, shaking her carefully. 

"Thank you, Manuela!" She held her back, taking in a deep breath. 

"Absolutely dear." She said warmly, "Now go get some rest… you deserve it." She pecked her cheek. 

"Right, thanks. Have a good night! I'll let you know if I got it." She waved as she walked back toward the door. "Bye Manuela!!" She said, hurrying through the exit as she pulled out her phone. Her fingers were fast as they typed to her new-found friend:

‘ **_I totally killed it!_ ** _ ’  _ she squealed excitedly as she typed. 

‘ **_Ah! I knew you were a strong warrior!_ ** _ ’ _ Petra replied quicker than Dorothea had anticipated. 

‘ **_I appreciate your praise!_ ** _ ’ _ She replied, holding the phone close to her chest. 

‘ **_Do you think we could do something before work tomorrow?_ ** ’ she asked after a moment. 

It took Petra a little longer to reply this time: ‘ **_I am having school tomorrow. :c Can we be spending the next day together?_ ** _ ’ _ she replied. 

Dorothea’s excitement dropped a little before considering it. ‘ **_It’s a date then!_ ** ’ She wrote back with a flush.

‘ **_...Bring a bathing suit. >3>*’_ ** She replied, causing the taller girl to flush darker. 

‘ _ How can she be so damn cute?!’ _ She thought as she made her way home with a skip in her step. 

\----

Petra sighed happily, heart thumping wildly. She couldn’t help but be more excited to learn about the girl who was Dorothea Arnault. 

The next day, she nearly got into trouble for texting the brunette during her classes, it was nice to be able to check in with her. 

‘ **_If someone is threatening you again, please tell me._ ** **’** She wrote as Dorothea text her: ‘ **_Work time, going dark.’_ ** She replied with a thumbs up emoji before her chat bubble fell silent for the night. 

The islander packed up for her trip to the beach tomorrow, which Edelgard and Byleth had agreed to join her on. She smiled, lying back in bed as she imagined the pillow in her arms was a warm cocoa haired girl with hues of her favorite color. 

\----

The next day, Petra was up with the sun, making breakfast excitedly. A ring brought her attention to her door, and she hurried to open it. 

“ _ Nadaam _ .” Dorothea yawned as she shuffled in, her usual work clothes were far less revealing than normal. 

“You are pronouncing that well.” She smiled, allowing her in. “We will not be going until later, if you are wanting to shower or rest.” She smiled, “I am making breakfast. You should be eating before you rest at least.” She stated as the girl slowly walked toward the bathroom. 

“After shower…” She murmured softly as she disappeared. 

Petra frowned softly, though she supposed she had never seen her after she had worked all night. She went back to cooking as she heard the shower come on, humming quietly to herself as the meat in the pan sizzled. It wasn’t long before the water cut off and the girl stumbled into her dining area in only a towel, taking a seat on a bar stool. 

“I can be getting you clothes…” Petra murmured as she looked away, scrambling some eggs. 

“I’d rather not.” She mumbled, cheek on her knuckles. “...Sorry.” She added as the shorter turned, giving her a plate. 

“I believe I am getting used to it now.” She chuckled, taking her own plate, sitting down next to her to eat. “...Are you being okay…?” she asked after a moment as she ate.

“Just exhausted.” she replied with a yawn. “I worked a lot to get tonight off… usually it’s a little harder to get paid well for simple things.” She shrugged. 

“I… am seeing.” Petra nodded simply, considering what she could possibly mean. 

“Mind… if we stop by the store on the way?” she asked in between yawns. “I have to buy a suit.” She murmured, rubbing her eyes. 

“Of course!” she assured with a smile. Dorothea nodded, standing and stumbling toward the couch. Petra quickly stood to help her over to the seat. “W-would you not rather the bed?” she asked as Dorothea leaned into her. 

“I wanna watch TV.” She murmured, reaching for the remote. Petra chuckled, grasping it for her and seating her next to her. “Something soothing and quiet like that alien show…” She said, leaning into the warmth of her friend. Petra flushed lightly, gently moving her damp hair out of her face after wrapping an arm around her. “You’re always so warm…” She breathed, shivering slightly at the soft touch against her skin. 

“It’s perfect… you are always being cold.” she teased softly as the girl struggled to focus her eyes on the wild haired man on the show they were watching, spouting something about the ‘immaculate one’. She slowly lay back, taking the girl with her as she easily folded herself into the line of her body, face resting on her shoulder. She carefully pulled the blanket down on top of them, covering her shoulders as she held her close, allowing her to rest her tired body. 

A few hours passed, Petra blinking awake, not realizing she had even fallen asleep. Her phone buzzed on the table and she reached over to answer. “Edelgard?” she asked, her voice betrayed her as she yawned. 

“Did you  _ just  _ wake up?” she huffed softly. “You were the one who planned this.” She grumbled. 

“Please, be taking my apologies. I was too comfortable.” She murmured. 

“Well, we’re downstairs. Don’t take too long.” She said, “See you soon.” she added before hanging up. 

Dorothea stirred, hearing the hum of Petra's voice as she spoke. She shifted slightly, fingers tracing over the warmth under her. Her brain was slow at processing, and she found it hard to understand where she was.

"D-dorothea… p-please, I am being ticklish…" Petra said, struggling to not squirm as her hands ran up her sides slowly. It took the brunette only a moment then to realize where she was. Quickly she shot up, flushed dark. 

"O-oh! I'm so sorry!!" She said, feeling bad. She had made advances on Petra before… and had thought she had forced herself on her or something.

The shorter girl shook her head. "I was being asleep too." She chuckled, "I am hoping you've had restful sleep…?" She asked, looking away now that Dorothea was on full display. The girl didn't seem to realize as she shifted to sit on the couch, looking herself over. 

"Yeah, thanks." She added, picking idly at a mark on her sternum. "Sorry… um, if I did anything weird." She said, anxiety plaguing her that she had somehow pushed away her only friend. 

"I am thinking you just like to be sleeping naked… so no, you were not being 'weird' I think." She stated, sitting up slowly herself. "I am having concern though…" she said with a small frown before standing. "We can be talking about it later though… Edelgard and Byleth are waiting on us." 

Dorothea looked up, confused. "Edelgard and Byleth?" She asked. 

"Yes, they are being my friends… and they are wanting to be yours too." She smiled back, "We will be spending time in togetherness with them." She nodded. "I am thinking we slept too long to go to the store for a suit…" she hummed softly. 

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just wear one of your button downs then…" Dorothea said, shifting to stand. 

"I am having many suits you are welcome to be picking from." She stated, "I think the scarlet one would be looking the best though." She said with a smile. "I will be cleaning up the kitchen, you can go get ready." She added, moving to head to the kitchen.

"...If you insist." She smiled softly before turning to enter the room. 

It wasn't very long before both girls were ready, and heading downstairs to where their friends were waiting. A very sleek midnight blue sports car waited for them, barely even making a sound. 

" _ That's _ the car we're getting in?" Dorothea asked as she situated a bag on her shoulder. The trunk popped, allowing them to put their stuff alongside the other bags as the door opened. 

" _ Finally _ ." Edelgard huffed softly as she shifted the seat forward for them to get in. "Petra I know you have a routine but  _ please _ understand some of us like to be prompt." The chestnut haired girl pout softly. 

"I am asking forgiveness, Edelgard. I was being so excited last night it was troublesome to sleep." She apologized, allowing Dorothea in before her. 

"I'll forgive you  _ this _ time." She rolled her eyes before grinning brightly, fixing the seat and sliding in. "It's about an hour to the beach, so I guess you could get more sleep if you need it." She shrugged. 

"I will be having fineness." She stated simply, looking over to Byleth. "This is being much nicer than your other car…" she murmured. 

"I'm repairing old faithful right now." Byleth said simply, "El told me to use the company car." 

"It's  _ your  _ car, Byleth. I don't know why  _ you _ never drive it." 

"It's too fancy… you shouldn't shift with paddles on your steering wheel…" 

"This is--" the two faded out as Dorothea felt Petra's hand wrap around her own. She looked over with wide eyes, not understanding what she was doing. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, squeezing gently. The chocolate haired girl smiled and nodded, it was nice to know Petra cared about her feelings. 

"A little surprised… but it's fine. I'm having fun so far." She giggled softly, shifting to lean into the fuschia haired girl gently. "I am going back to sleep for a bit though." She breathed against her shoulder. 

Petra gently wrapped an arm around her, resting it gently against her waist after pulling the girl's bangs back once more. " _ Tu wouku,  _ Dorothea." She murmured softly. 

"Mm…" she hummed, grasping her shirt gently as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Dorothea!!
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter, and enjoy what's coming next. 
> 
> After this chapter things will start getting a little heavier, just as a warning to you all.
> 
> I hope you all continue to like it and thank you so much for your nice comments and kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach trip!! We get some tension building between our girls, but we'll just have to see what happens.

It took nearly an hour to get to the beach, Petra gently shaking her friend to urge her awake. She blinked slowly, sitting up with a yawn. “We’re here.” She said as the girl shifted up off of her. 

“Mm…” She hummed softly, stretching as the girls in the front lifted their seats to allow the others out. Dorothea stretched, breathing in the sea water with a smile. “You know, I’ve never actually been to the ocean?” the auburn haired girl said as she walked alongside the group of women. 

“I can’t say I’m the biggest fan.” Edelgard admitted, pulling on her sunglasses. “It’s so vast and deep…” She shuddered slightly. 

“The Mother Ocean will respect you if you are respecting Her.” the Brigid princess stated as they walked onto the warm sand. The nights had been cool, but the days were still quite warm. 

“Well, it’s an experience I’m interested to have.” Dorothea smiled softly as they stopped, setting down their things before going about spreading out towels. 

“Here, let me put some lotion on you, El.” Byleth stated, extending her hand. 

“Oh, are you needing any, Dorothea?” Petra asked as she watched the shortest among them flounder as strong hands ran over her back. 

“Hmm? Lotion? No, I think I’ll be okay. It’s pretty humid today.” She said, running a hand through her hair. Petra looked a little confused but nodded just the same. 

“Ok. ...Shall we be swimming?” she offered, gently grasping her wrist. She was not blind to the nearly imperceptible way the brunette stiffened every time she was touched, but didn’t want her to think the only time someone would touch her something bad was going to happen. She always seemed to relax upon verifying it was Petra though, the thought made her happy. 

“I don’t really know how to swim.” she admitted. 

“I am being as a fish. I will give you tutoring.” Petra smiled, gently leading her to the water. “You are trusting me, correct?” she tilted her head. 

The brunette mulled the thought over. “...I do.” She nodded after a long moment, settling on the answer. 

“I am promising. I will be taking care of you.” She assured; the taller flushed lightly at the sincerity of her tone. 

“R-right.” She murmured, taking her hand and following her into the water. She jumped slightly as the cold touched her feet. “A-are you sure this will warm up?” she asked. 

“As we are getting deeper, the water will be more warm.” She smiled, urging her further back. It wasn’t long until she gently pulled her back, the girl squeaking as she felt her feet exit out from under her.

“W-wait!” she clawed for Petra’s shoulders as the darker girl giggled, wrapping her arms around her torso. 

“You are being safe.” She assured as she kicked her feet, keeping them afloat. 

“T-that wasn’t funny.” Dorothea pout as she relaxed her white-knuckled hold around her neck. 

“I could not be helping myself, please be forgiving me.” She laughed warmly. 

Time passed with Dorothea quickly learning how to swim against the waves. Byleth and Edelgard enjoying the sand and walking the shoreline, looking at various shells and wildlife. 

“This is being nice.” Petra sighed, floating on the calm waters. 

“It has been fun.” Dorothea admitted as she splashed next to the girl carefully. “Thank you.” She added as the shorter girl straightened, coming up next to her. 

“Hmm… A storm is coming.” She frowned, looking around for Byleth. The two seemed to be much further down the beach than was visible.

“There is?” she asked, “But it’s sunny?” 

Petra shook her head, “I am smelling it in the wind.” She frowned, “Come, let’s pack up. I am hoping Byleth and Edelgard will be returning soon.” She urged as she made her way back to shore. 

“How can you smell a storm coming?” Dorothea asked as she slowly followed after her, her body feeling heavy as they made it out of the water. 

“I can be teaching you. For now though, we should be having readiness to be leaving.” She said, packing away some things as she made it to their stuff. The two waited for a moment as the wind picked up, dark clouds quickly rolling in as thunder rumbled across the sky. 

“Geez where are they?” Dorothea huffed as she held her towel across her shoulders. Without the sun to warm them they had suddenly begun to freeze. 

“Maybe they are being stuck?” Petra frowned, pulling out her phone. She began to listen to the receiver as she looked around for the couple. “Ah! Edelgard!” Petra said, looking to Dorothea. “Yes, we are being with our things… A…  _ boardwalk _ ? Oh. Okay.” she hummed, looking up and down the beach. “We can be finding a room then… And will be looking out for you tomorrow?” she offered. “Okay. I will be looking at your things.” She assured, hanging up. “They are being stuck further up the beach from the rain that is coming. Edelgard is suggesting we are ‘hunkering down’ for the night until things are clearing up.” She suggested. 

Dorothea sighed softly, “It’s good we have some food then.” She smiled, “Let’s find a hotel then.” She added, picking up her bag and some of the other gear, following after Petra soon after. Unfortunately the two did not escape the rain before finding a place to stay. A violent storm blowing them into the nearest hotel, dripping wet. 

“Welcome! Looks like you two got caught.” The desk clerk chuckled as she began typing on the computer. 

“Can we get a room?” Dorothea asked, shivering now. Though it seemed like she was faring better than the Brigid princess who’s lips had changed colors. 

“All we have are singles, is that okay?” she asked. 

“Anything with a warm shower is fine.” She said, telling her name after the clerk prompted. 

“And your payment card, Ma’am?” the clerk finished, extending a hand. Petra fished through the pockets of her pants before extending the black metal card she had stuffed in there. “Ahh, thank you ma’am.” the woman smiled, keying in the info before handing them their keycards and returning the credit card. “Please, enjoy your stay.” She offered after telling them where their room was. 

The girls dropped their things as they entered the room, sighing as they began shedding their soaked clothes. “Be taking a shower first.” Petra urged through chattering teeth, hugging herself in her bathing suit. 

“You’re  _ literally _ freezing. You shower first.” Dorothea sighed softly, urging the tanned girl toward the bathroom. 

“N-no, it would be being impolite--” the brunette growled, pulling her into the bathroom with her before she began shedding her own suit, causing the islander to flush dark, turning away. 

“Take off your stuff.” Dorothea huffed as she turned the water on, pulling the string on her back, the top falling to the ground. Petra covered herself. “Now, don’t make me pull off your bottoms.” She said, hands on hips as she waited for her. 

Petra murmured, embarrassed as she slowly slid off her bottoms. “Cmon, we’re both girls. Trust me, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” She chuckled. 

“R-right…” She sighed softly, stepping into the warm water, back still turned. 

“Oh! You have one on your back too.” she smiled, tracing the mark, causing her to shiver. 

“Y-yes… it is marking me for my skills.” She breathed as Dorothea gently worked her braids free, running her fingers through silky fuschia hair.

“Skills?” 

“Yes. The one on my face is for my keen eye. The one on my back is for… tracking? Working through the forests? It is hard to explain in your language…” She frowned, “I am protected by the spirits this way.” She added after a moment, nodding. 

  
The girl nodded before tracing the one on her bicept. “And this?” she asked, curious. 

“This is for my family. The Macneary’s family name is told through this.” She added, looking down at it fondly. “I could be giving you a mark if you are wanting one?” she offered, “You are earning of the Spirit’s protection.” She added, finally turning to look at Dorothea. Their eyes locked, both finally looking away after what was certainly too long.

“You are… Very sunburnt.” Petra chuckled softly. “Here… let me be helping you.” She reached out slowly, grasping her arm and turning her around to help wash her back. “Shall I be helping wash your hair?” she continued, taking one of the small bottles of soap and squirting it in her hand. 

“S-sure…” Dorothea murmured as she allowed the older girl to run her fingers through her hair. She shivered as nails scraped her scalp gently… Honestly, she had never had a better time having her hair messed with. She bit her lip, feeling a moan building in her throat… It was becoming embarrassing. 

“Your hair is being beautiful.” Petra murmured as she washed it out. 

“T-thanks.” the brunette studdered quietly, feeling like jell-o after she stepped back. 

“Our clothes are needing to dry…” Petra said, “We are not having anything to sleep in…” Dorothea chuckled softly.

“Well, I’m not sleeping on a hotel floor naked, but I’d be willing to share the bed with you.” She hummed, turning off the water. Petra stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 

“...So long as we are just sleeping.” She mumbled. 

“Of course.” She chuckled. “Just sleeping.” She grabbed her own towel. The two dried off, hanging their clothes to dry around the room. Petra climbed into bed after blowing out her hair, pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. 

“The cold here is not something I am being used to.” She admitted as the brunette turned on the TV, climbing onto the queen mattress next to her.

“It’s only just become fall… but it’ll start snowing before we know it.” She frowned, “I hate it… it makes working a bit harder.” She flopped back against the pillows. 

“...Speaking of.” Petra said, “I am concerning over your scars.” she admitted, emerald hues caught her own. 

“...Sometimes you gotta do some kinky things to make more money…” She said simply, looking away. 

Petra frowned heavily, sliding down onto the mattress. “I am seeing…” She said simply. "...What are these…  _ kinky things _ you are speaking of?" She asked, unable to hold back her curiosity.

"Well… this one guy likes to pour hot wax on me… another gets his rocks off by cutting me." She said after a long moment. "It's like… I dunno, a dominance thing? Another guy uses me like an ashtray." She said, rubbing her arm as she hugged her knees, resting her cheek on her arms. 

Petra could feel a bit of bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it down, trying not to make the brunette uncomfortable. "I am… sorry." She said after a moment. 

Dorothea laughed bitterly, "Don't be." She stated simply, "It's not like I tell them no." She added before glancing over at her. "Are you wanting to know more?" She asked, looking down at the girl as she shifted from her vulnerable position. 

"Yes… and no." Petra admitted before slender fingers began working their way through her hair, Dorothea hovering over her. 

"I'd be willing to show you… you still get one time free of charge." She breathed, her words dancing across the princess's lips. 

The princess looked up at her, more than a little frustrated. It was in a blink of an eye that Petra was on top of her like a proud lioness who had captured her prey. Her fingers wrapped snugly around her wrist, hand pressing down on her shoulder, hips trapping hips as her face fell into the line of her neck. 

Dorothea’s breath caught in her throat, and not in a good way. Her heart slammed against her ribcage, hands growing clammy. She released a shuddering breath as she willed herself to just calm down. She had an act to put on… Of course Petra’s kindness was all a ruse..

“Why… do you do this to yourself.” A hurt voice trickled her ear. Dorothea’s eyes burned from unshed tears as Petra let go of her, looking down at her, pain in her eyes. 

“W-what?” she asked, breathless. 

“I am being your  _ friend. _ I am caring much for you.” She added, pulling away. “It is hurtful that you are still thinking of things like this… with especiality that it is causing you much discomfort.” she said, sitting back against the pillows again, leaving Dorothea to look up at the ceiling. “I am sorry for having scared you.” She murmured after a moment, refusing to look at her. “I was just… losing my temper.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair, a look marring her countenance that unsettled the actress. 

“P-petra…?” Dorothea asked, sitting up now, slowly. She reached out, grasping her arm. The tanned girl looked at her with clear conflict in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She stated, squeezing her arm. “I… I’ve been a jerk.” she frowned, “I’ve been making you uncomfortable and…” She sighed, “I’ll understand if you don’t want to hang out anymore.” She frowned, looking away. 

“What…? No. Dorothea, you can be not smart sometimes.” She frowned, “You are a very close friend to me. I would not be dropping you from this kind of disagreement.” She sighed, laying back and looking over at her. “I am just wanting you to see yourself like I am seeing you.” She frowned, “You are being worth more than gross men treating you poorly.” 

“Thats...really sweet.” She said quietly. “Petra… You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” She said warmly, “I know you don’t agree with my work… or my idiocy, or my stubbornness… But please don’t stop being my friend.” She said, looking down at her. 

“You would be having to do much to lose my attention, Dorothea.” She said, grasping her arm gently to pull her against her. “Be getting rest… I am certain we will be feeling better tomorrow.” She said, running her fingers gently up and down her sunburnt arms. “I will also be getting you aloe.” She chuckled warmly as Dorothea rest against her. 

  
It only took minutes for her to fall asleep in her warm embrace, exhausted after her panic attack. Petra held her carefully, turning over the thoughts of her feelings in her head and how they might have a relationship with the girl’s profession… Maybe first she would support her in her acting career, show her that she doesn’t need the nightwalking to supplement anything… maybe then she would see her true feelings she had taken no care to hide. 

All these things kept her awake, thoughts, plans, ideas… until the sun shone through their window, alighting the auburn haired girl’s skin with an ethereal glow. “ _ Buhkan…” _ She murmured, tracing soft patterns against her spine. The taller shifted, nuzzling into her shoulder with a smile. “ _ Nadaam. _ ” Petra breathed as she shifted her hair from her face. 

“ _ Nadaam _ .” Dorothea replied softly against her shoulder. 

“ _ Nadaam Daruhm _ .” Petra corrected, “That is how you are replying.” She murmured as Dorothea carefully pushed herself up. 

“It’s not just another ‘good morning’?” she asked, curious.

“The simple translation would be ‘Good Morning’, but the full meaning in your language would be being something like : ‘The spirits have risen with you’.” she explained, “Replying  _ Nadaam _ only is denying my wish for your protections by the spirits.  _ Nadaam Daruhm _ is accepting that protection, and wishing the same protections upon me as well.” She explained with a smile. 

“Bridgian is rather complex.” Dorothea chuckled softly, “But I’m happy to be learning.” She continued, shifting off of her as the two sat up. “How did you sleep?” She asked, stretching as she slid out of bed, looking to see if their clothes were completely dry. 

“Uh… well!” She replied, looking away from the veritable Goddess before her. “And you?” 

“Amazing. Usually after an attack like that I sleep forever and end up feeling like I was hit by a car.” She chuckled, pulling on her top and bottoms, hissing softly as the cloth scratched her burns. 

“We will be getting you aloe today.” She assured, getting up to get dressed as well, looking for her phone to call Edelgard, curious where they could meet up.

“Hey… can I take a picture of us?” Dorothea asked after they had gotten dressed. 

“Only if you are sharing it with me.” She smiled warmly, placing her bag over her shoulder, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her close. Dorothea rest her head against Petra’s before snapping a picture on her phone.

“Perfect.” She smiled, making sure to text it to her friend. “So, where are the lovebirds?” she asked, setting the picture as her background. 

“Edelgard? She has not been texting back.” she sighed, “Let us get breakfast, and hope they are answering soon?” she offered, walking to the door. Dorothea nodded, following after. They sipped coffee and talked about nothing super pressing for an hour or two before Petra’s phone rang. “Oh, you are finally being awake.” Petra chuckled. “We are having stayed at the Verdant Winds.” She explained, “Yes, we will be meeting you in half of an hour then?” she hummed, nodding. “Be seeing you then.” She added, hanging up. 

“Well, we should be heading back soon then.” She stated, “Edelgard and Byleth will be there shortly.” Dorothea nodded, finishing off her cup and standing. “We can be stopping by the store on the way back for you.” Petra added, “I am not wanting you to be poisoned by the sun.” She chuckled, leaving money on the table before the two left. 

“That can happen?” Dorothea said, surprised.

“Yes, sun sickness is not being fun.” She nodded simply. 

The brunette chuckled, “You say that from experience, I see.” She smiled as they walked. 

“I am, and that is why I am not wanting you to.” She stated, glancing down between them. She considered grasping her hand before shaking the thought from her mind. They were friends… and probably nothing more would happen from that, considering Dorothea was determined to pay off her debt herself. She wasn’t entirely sure she would be okay with the girl going out to sleep with who knows who every night. 

“When we are getting home, should we be going over your lines?” she asked. “I am being certain you will be getting the part.” She smiled. 

“Sure!” she said brightly, “It’ll give you a chance to really see me strut my stuff.” She giggled as they dipped into the store. It was fairly easy to find the aloe, but as they were moving to leave Dorothea was stopped in her tracks. “Oh, my God!  **_Look_ ** at it!!” she pointed at a large stuffed cartoon eagle pillow. “It’s so freakin’ cute! Ooh… I shouldn’t touch it…” She fought the urge. “I’ll only want to buy it.” She warred with herself. 

Petra blinked at the eagle, tilting her head as Dorothea grasped her shoulder. “Doesn’t it look so… scooshie?!” she shook her gently. 

“It… is looking soft.” She nodded, not quite understanding the draw of the poor avatar the pillow made for an eagle. 

“Let’s get going before I spend money I don’t have.” She sighed, hurrying out of the store. Petra stared at it for a moment longer before following. She wondered as they walked if it would be forward to go back and buy it for her… would she be offended? “-tra. Petra?” she blinked, hearing her name. 

“Y-yes?” she looked over, startled. 

“You weren’t even listening, were you?” she huffed, crossing her arms. 

“M-my apologies… I was not.” she frowned, “Please be having forgiveness. I… have been missing something at the store.” She replied, “I will be meeting you at the Verdant Winds.” She added. 

Dorothea looked at her, confused. “Okay then…?” she hummed, “See you soon?” she lifted a hand, petra nodding, turning and jogging off quickly. The brunette made her way back alone, nervous to spend time with Petra’s friends alone. She hoped she would return before they got there.

…

No such luck it seemed. 

She saw them pull into the parking lot as she neared the hotel. “Hey.” She called out reluctantly, catching Byleth’s gaze. Her bright blue eyes were the last thing she wanted piercing into her soul, and she quickly found it hard to meet her gaze. 

“Where’s Petra?” Edelgard asked, curious to see the brunette alone. 

“Oh, she said she would catch up. She forgot something at the store.” She thumbed awkwardly behind her, playing with the tie on the sheer cloth covering her suit bottoms. 

“Oh, I see.” She nodded, “Well, let’s get our things into the car.” She offered, following Dorothea to the room. The stuff was packed quickly, and soon all of them waited quietly in the car. 

“Hey El, I’m going to the bathroom.” Byleth said after a moment. “I’ll be right back.” She added, exiting her car and leaving the two alone. They were silent for a long moment before Edelgard finally spoke. 

“Petra really likes spending time with you.” She stated after a moment, “You’ll regret hurting her if you do anything… Untoward.” She frowned.

“She’s my only real friend.” Dorothea chuckled, “I won’t throw that away easily.” She assured, crossing her legs. “How long have you and ‘Tall, Dark and Gorgeous’ been together?” She asked after a moment. 

“W- _ WHAT _ ?!” Edelgard sputtered, blushing dark. 

“Well… whatever.” Dorothea shrugged simply. “I just… I dunno… I wanted to ask how it felt… you know?” she asked, emerald looking away from lilac.

“I mean…” Edelgard huffed, still clearly affected. “Aren’t you dating Petra? Wouldn’t you  _ know _ ?” she asked, confused. 

“Oh, Goddess no! She’s far too good for me.” She laughed a little bitterly. “We’re just really good friends.” She stated, waving her hand. “I doubt honestly I’d even know  _ love _ if it came and bit me… And I would hardly call that fair to her.” She sighed. 

“I… used to think the same.” Edelgard admitted quietly. “...When I was young… My uncle abused me.” She hugged herself. “It… it took me a long time to talk about it… and eventually he was put in jail… but not for what he did to me. He’s been out for a few years now… occasionally I still have to see him.” She frowned heavily. 

“That’s… awful.” Dorothea said, thinking hard for a long moment. “...My Dad,” she said suddenly. “My Dad was… like that.” She frowned heavily. “He, uh… would touch me and stuff.” She said, clearly disturbed, “I was… too pretty to be wasted like that.” She said, leaning her head against the window. “I… thought I had gotten away from that.” She frowned, looking to the sky. “But the past has a funny way of catching up to you.” She chuckled bitterly once more. “I know you don’t like me… but if it makes you feel any better… this was a last resort choice for me… and I’m stuck now until things get worked out.” She said, looking over to her. 

Edelgard frowned softly, “You’re a survivor, Dorothea… You don’t have to continue down this road.” She said, trying to talk some sense into her. 

“It’s the only thing I’m good at… Everything else was stolen away from me, Princess.” She said quietly. “I can’t say you wouldn’t understand… but you don’t understand the depth.” She added, looking away from her once more before they both fell silent once more. 

“I’m…” Edelgard frowned, biting her tongue. It never helped to just give empty sympathies. “I don’t want to drop this… but Byleth is returning and Petra is with her… so I’ll set it aside for now.” She said simply, shifting to get out of the car. “Please, don’t bottle this up.” She added as she greeted the two women, lifting her seat for the islander. 

“Ah! I am thanking you for doing all the hard work!” Petra smiled as she shifted into the car, noticing the heavy aura within. “...Dorothea?” she asked in a small, worried voice. The emerald hues that seemed so far away looked to her before widening in surprise. 

“W-what is this?” She asked as the shorter girl lifted the stuffed black eagle pillow she had said something about earlier. 

“I was thinking… you can be taking this home, and when you are not able to be seeing me for a few days… it will be reminding you of our time at the beach together.” Petra offered her a cautious smile, as if she was scared she would run her off. 

Dorothea felt her eyes begin to sting again as she closed them, swallowing thickly before chuckling. “I will be taking great care of him then. He’ll keep me warm when I can’t see you.” She smiled, reaching out to hug him to her chest tightly. It was the first gift she had ever gotten… and she would hold on to him forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful day at the beach, poor news falls on the Bridgian princess, and soon she is whisked away to her homeland, leaving Dorothea for who knows how long. The songstress deals with it as best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter is where it starts getting darker, also some sex scenes are now involved.
> 
> Hope you enjoy as we continue!

Dorothea looked over at the girl as they were driving back home. Petra slept peacefully against the window, and the brunette couldn’t help but smile softly as she watched her… Petra was such a good woman, honestly if she had to have a partner, someone like Petra would be what she was looking for. Kind, strong, comforting. She always knew what to say, even if the two had disagreements… Petra was understanding to a fault it seemed, and willing to deal with much. 

‘ _ But… you would never want to be with me like that… _ ’ She thought as she picked absently at the eagle pillow, ‘ _ Would I even want to be with her like that? _ ’ she wondered to herself, sighing softly. ‘ _ Edelgard even thought we were dating… _ ’ she hummed, frowning softly, holding the pillow tight, pressing her face into it. Things were so confusing… and she didn’t feel like thinking about any of it anymore. 

"Where to, Dorothea?" Byleth's voice shook her from her thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, just drop me off with Petra." She said simply, still not wanting anyone to really know where she lived. She wanted to keep  _ some _ air of dignity. 

"Staying the night again, hmm?" She chuckled warmly as she turned on a blinker, merging off the highway. 

"N-no… we just had some-- I just uh, left some things there." She struggled for a reason, her face and neck burned… probably because of her sunburn…

"Right." She hummed softly, "Well, if you need anything just let me know." She shrugged, interpreting the girl's stammering as just being embarrassed they were dating. 

Dorothea groaned internally as she pressed her face to the pillow once more, hoping to just get over all of these confusing misconceptions and feelings and just go back to being… normal.

It was only twenty minutes later they were pulling into the parking deck of Petra's building. "Will you wake up the princess?" Byleth asked with a chuckle as she got out of the car, lifting her seat for Dorothea. 

"Petra…?" Dorothea hummed softly, reaching out to gently grasp her arm. "You're home." She breathed as the girl groaned, blinking slowly awake. 

"I have thanks." She murmured softly, slowly shifting as Edelgard also got out to let Petra free. "Yesterday… was being fun." She said to the smaller girl as she finally got out of the car, yawning. 

"Hopefully we can do something like that again." Edelgard smiled warmly as she fixed the seat back, waving to Dorothea before getting back into the car. 

"Thanks for everything Edie." Dorothea winked as she leaned down, waving back at the girl. Edelgard blushed at the new pet name, looking away with a huff. 

“Whatever.” She murmured as the two got their stuff from the trunk of the car, heading up toward the elevator. 

“Were you having fun, Dorothea?” Petra asked, watching her as they waited in the elevator. 

“I did… thank you.” She said warmly, “Mind helping me with the aloe?” she asked, “My skin has been burning a bit since we got back.” she murmured. 

“I can be helping you.” She smiled, “It would be good for you to be taking care of your skin.” She added simply. 

“Thanks.” She said after a moment. “I’ll be heading home afterward.” She added, walking through the door as it opened, and down the hallway toward the girl’s room. 

Petra swiped the keycard in the door, opening it for her. “You will be hearing back from your director soon, correct?” She asked, placing her things down inside as Dorothea followed after. “I am knowing you got the part.” She said, patting her back gently. 

“I appreciate that.” She said warmly. "I have high hopes…" she smiled, "I'll let you know the second I hear anything." She said brightly. 

"I will be awaiting with the baited breath." She said warmly, taking the aloe and rubbing it over her exposed shoulders. 

"I'll see you sometime soon. Feel free to text me if you're bored." She smiled, leaving the stuff she borrowed behind in a neat pile and gathering her other items, soon heading toward the door. "Bye!" She said simply. 

"Oh, Dorothea…" she dug through her pockets, extending a card to her. "If you are ever needing anything… you are welcome here." She said, giving her the card. 

"W-what…?" She looked at the white key card. 

"It's so you can come in whenever you are wanting… even if I am not being here." She smiled. 

"T-thank you…" she said softly. 

"Of course." She smiled brightly. "Please be using it in your leisure." She said simply. "Be having a good night, Dorothea." She added, waving back at her. 

"You too, Petra." She said warmly. 

The two split ways, going back to their normal lives. It felt odd after the couple days they had together. Petra felt lonely… it had never really bothered her before… but after having been so close with Dorothea… it just felt like something was missing. 

As she lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take her at night, her phone rang. She shifted, worried it was Dorothea… what it was was even worse. 

Dorothea lay in bed the next morning after coming back from work. She sighed softly, rolling over to hug the pillow Petra had gotten her. She groaned softly, closing her eyes. "This headache is killing me." She murmured softly to herself, burying her face into the pillow. It wasn't long before she drifted off herself, buried underneath her blankets. 

When she next woke, her phone was ringing loudly. She groaned, lifting it to her ear. "Hello?" She answered, confused. No one ever called her during the day unless it was Petra… and the woman had only sent her a text the night before. 

"Miss Arnault? Hello! This is the director of the Middlefrank. I tried to get into contact with your agent but she seems extremely busy at the moment." He stated, "I want to be the first to congratulate you on the starring role in our upcoming production! We will be emailing out a schedule for rehearsals, fittings and the like. Please take care of yourself in the coming months!" He smiled as he spoke. 

"O-of course!" She said, pinching her cheek… it hurt! This  _ wasn _ ' _ t  _ a dream…? "T-thank you so much!!" She said brightly, "I promise I will not let you down!!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the water from her voice.

"We will be seeing each other as soon as next week Miss Arnault. Please, take care until then!" The director said, hanging up soon after. The brunette turned to the black eagle, squeezing it tight and squealing into the fabric as she kicked her feet excitedly. "Oh my gosh!!! I  _ have _ to tell Petra! I have to tell Manuela!!" She giggled brightly to herself as she typed out quickly what good news she had gotten. 

Manuela text back finally after a few hours, though from the sound of it things had been busy at the hospital. ' _ I  _ knew  _ you could do it dear! We'll have to go drinking to celebrate! _ ' she replied. Dorothea smiled, shaking her head. The woman would use the excuse to drink for anything. 

As the day dragged on however, Dorothea's spirits dropped as Petra hadn't text her back once. ' _ I dunno if you got my text but I got the part!! _ ' she had written a few hours later, and ' _ Are you getting these…? Did I… do something wrong? _ ' not too long after. Something in her heart hurt that the islander's chat bubble hadn't moved all day… she had thought they worked out their grievances at the hotel and the cafe…

It wasn't until she was flat on her back in some woman's car six hours later that the chime that alerted her Petra had text sounded. "Wait-- stop." She frowned, pushing on the woman's shoulder as she bit at her neck. 

"Babe, I'm paying  _ you _ ." The woman huffed softly against her ear. 

"Trust me I am  _ aware _ ." She rolled her eyes, she had never met a woman more inexperienced in touching another woman. "This is important though. Something I've waited for all day." She added as the woman growled softly, biting down on her shoulder hard. 

The brunette was only able to somewhat glance at the message: ' _ I am having certainty you will be doing great. If I am not being back by the time you are performing, please be trying to take a video. I will be bringing you back something from Brigid. I am not able to talk much--many apologies. _ ' it said. She wanted to answer back but the woman's thighs were blocking her vision before she could. 

"C'mon,  _ Songbird _ . Show me where you get that name." The woman said, rocking her hips against her mouth. Dorothea sighed, dropping her phone as she went to work on the woman above her. 

\---

Dorothea frowned as she put antibacterial ointment on the marks on her throat… the woman could have been a little more careful when breaking skin… she leaned forward, fluffing her hair to hide the mark before returning to her usual haunt. She dug out her phone, meaning to text Petra back. Usually they didn't talk while the brunette was working… the fuschia haired girl knew this. The fact that she had text her worried her a bit 

' _ Brigid? That long? What's wrong? Why did you leave? Are you coming back? _ ' she stopped and erased part of that sentence. ' _ Brigid? That long? I hope things are okay. Please keep me in the loop… I'm here for you.'  _ she settled on, not wanting to seem desperate or needy. 

"Oh  _ Songbird _ , I was hoping to see you tonight." Her eyes were drawn away from her phone as she saw a man sauntering toward her. "How much for a quicky? I need to blow off a little steam." He smirked, barely able to stand. The smell of alcohol wafted off of him in an acrid cloud. 

"For you? $75… but I'll bring the price down if you take me somewhere nice." She winked as she tapped his nose. He smirked, gripping her arm roughly and dragging her toward the back door of the bar they were in. It wasn't long before her skirt was pushed up over her hips, and his pants were around his ankles. He leaned her over a nearby broken bar table, propped up with boxes as his hands roughly traveled underneath her coat, gripping her breasts painfully. 

"God  _ Songbird _ you're always good to get the mood up." He muttered, breathing in the scent of her hair as he rubbed up against her. His member was slow to wake, but when it did it poked uncomfortably at her entrance. He shifted, spitting in his hand and rubbing his shaft down before taking no care in placing himself into her tight hole. She grit her teeth as her stomach churned, panting against the table at the pain that spread through her. "You like it in the ass don't you, you dirty little  _ whore _ ." He growled into her ear. 

She forced a moan, urging herself to lift her hips into his. " _ Oh yes… _ " she breathed, hoping he would get his rocks off quickly and she could make easy money. 

"I like seeing you squirm beneath me." He grumbled, ramming himself into her hard. She cried out softly in what he thought was pleasure, biting her lip to keep from being loud or egging him on to be more violent. She could taste the bitter taste of copper in her mouth as he reached around, his hand closing on her throat. She gasped as he gripped her tight, plowing into her again and again.

She could feel her eyes beginning to sting, her throat had begun to close up and her ears were ringing. She hadn't agreed to this… even with letting guys fuck her with knife handles, she was uncomfortable with something that could potentially  _ actually _ kill her. She gasped for air, fingers clawing at his hand as she struggled, the world quickly growing fuzzy around her.

"You're almost there." He grunt, slamming into her again and again at his full length. It hurt… and it was hard to see… hard to hear. The world was quickly going black around her before she felt something warm gush into her and the girth that had been forced into her retreated, leaving a trail of cum behind.  _ Finally _ he released her throat and she gasped desperately for air as he cleaned himself up on her skirt. 

She coughed, spit falling forth from the corner of her mouth as she struggled to regain her bearings. She hoped she wouldn't get sick right here in front of him… she didn't need for him to think it was okay without paying. "You're always a good time,  _ Songbird." _ He smirked, throwing some money on the table next to her as he fixed his clothes and returned indoors to the bar. 

She lay there against the table for a while, catching her breath slowly. It took her more time than it should have to pull her skirt down, leaning against the building next to her, hands shaking. She noticed the bills on the table… a whole hundred and a 20… at least he gave her more for that damn stunt. She closed her eyes, swallowing down bile before her phone began ringing. 

She frowned heavily, thinking it had to be Volkhard calling her… telling her she had a high profile client to deal with. She quirked her brow seeing the number, a foreign one with a different kind of set up than what she was used to. She debated on answering for a moment before clicking the green button, bringing the phone to her ear. 

"Dorothea?" Petra's voice came over the speaker, and this time she really did retch. "D-dorothea! Are you being okay?" She worried through the phone. 

"Y-yes… I just… ate something disagreeable for dinner." She sighed softly, wiping her mouth. "It's late… are you okay?" She asked.

"I am not…" Petra frowned softly, "My grandfather is… unwell." She said, voice trembling slightly. "I am not sure when I will be seeing you again… but my home is still available to you." She assured. "You were not answering my message…" she stated.

"I'm sorry." She replied with a frown, "I'll try to be better about that." She added before a soft sigh caught her attention. "Your grandfather will be fine. He seems like a very sturdy spirit." She tried to make her feel better. 

"I am not sure if I am even being able to return to Fodlan…" Petra said, causing Dorothea's blood to run ice cold. "I will not be able to contact you much while I am here… I have many duties to do… I am wanting you to know that I am not forgetting about you though." She stated softly. 

"R-right… thank you." She murmured quietly. "I… still have that eagle… so he will keep me company until I see you again." She offered softly. 

"I am hoping the spirits are with you, Dorothea." She stated.

"No, let your spirits be with you right now. You and your grandfather." She replied, "I'll get by… I'll see you then…" 

"I will be calling when I can… if I can… I  _ will _ be seeing you again, okay?" She said resolutely. 

"Okay then." Dorothea offered a friendly smile before the line rang dead. Placing her phone away, it was as if everything had been sucked out of her. The world was cold and grey… she couldn't feel her fingers or her toes… was she sure that the man hadn't choked her to death? And now she was in some sort of purgatory…? 

She swallowed thickly again, wading through the rest of the night. She was stopped for one or two more acts before she made her way home. She didn't even bother to take a shower this time, just opting to lay in her dirty clothes, hair matted in a ponytail and stuck to the side of her face slightly as she thumbed the pillow resting on her bed. The thought of never seeing Petra again filled her with such a dread, she didn't even understand where it was coming from.

Surely it was just because she was concerned for the girl losing her grandfather… hearing her nearly crying on the phone is what caused this. She was a very good friend… and felt useless in making her feel better. Yes, of course… That was it.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

Hopefully all of this would make sense when she woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Petra settles back into her hectic life in Brigid, taking care of the country in her grandather's absence, a feeling of longing pulls her to Fodlan. She struggles with wondering where she belongs, and worries about turning her back on her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make up an *entire* language, so anything that's spoken in italics is basically two people conversing in Bridgian.

Weeks passed, Petra going about her new-- hectic life in Brigid. “My lady!” this, “Your highness!” That… She missed being  _ just _ Petra, and honestly? She missed her friends, Dorothea most of all. “ _ Lady Petra _ .” Her attention was drawn away from the paper she’d been struggling to read the last half an hour.

“ _ Yes _ ?” she asked, placing down her pen. 

“ _ The King ma’am! He has woken up _ !” the advisor said, and the huntress was already racing past her toward his room. She stopped, collecting herself before opening the door, finding the man sitting up. 

“ _ Grandfather! _ ” She smiled, rushing to give him a warm hug. 

“ _ My little sparrow! How are you?”  _ He asked, returning it carefully. “ _ Why are you here? _ ” he asked, cupping her cheeks. 

“ _ Grandfather, you’ve been sick! Do you not remember? _ ” she asked and he frowned harder. 

“ _ Sick or not, why did they take you from Enbarr? _ ” he asked. “ _ I wanted you to go there to make friends… not to worry over your Grandfather like this.”  _ He sighed, running a thumb against the band on her arm. “ _ Your mother wanted you to be unburdened by all of these politics. _ ” he said. 

“ _ But… I take pride in inheriting this country. If something were to happen… _ ” her brows furrowed. 

“ _ You would come back I see. _ ” He chuckled softly. “ _ My dear Petra, I appreciate it but this old man has some years yet on him.” _ he pecked her brow. “ _ I expect to be a Great Grandfather one day. _ ” he winked. 

She pout, looking away. “ _ I was worried… You need to take better care of yourself!”  _ She chastised the man, standing. He hummed as she laid into him, reminding himself to never fall ill again: lest he suffer the wrath of his Little Sparrow.

That afternoon he watched her carefully as they shared lunch: a simple soup she had prepared with today’s catch and harvest. “ _ My sparrow, what is weighing down your heart?” _ He asked. She shook out of her revere, focusing back on eating. 

“ _ I’m not sure what you mean. _ ” She murmured, taking a bite of food. 

“ _ Dear, I’m old but not crazy. _ ” He huffed causing her to sigh. 

“ _ I… am conflicted.” _ She admitted, “ _ I am homesick, but I’m not sure for which home. _ ” She said softly. “ _ I… miss my friends. _ ” she admitted. 

“ _ I am glad you have friends to miss, my sparrow.” _ he smiled,  _ “The princess is easy to have visit though, as is her usual entourage.”  _ He said, but she shook her head. 

“ _ You… know my interests Grandfather.”  _ She sighed, “ _ I have… found someone who makes my heart soar like the proud eagle.”  _ She played loosely with her hair. 

“ _ Its rare for anyone to catch your eye after what happened with your last partner…” _ he said, “ _ She must truly be special.” _

She nodded, “ _ Her hair is soft, and dark like chocolate… her eyes are like fine emeralds… and her voice is like that of an angel. _ ” She sighed, “ _ But… a shadow clouds her heart and head, and I am unable to do anything to fight it off.” _ she frowned heavily. “ _ I am a proud warrior of Brigid… and I can’t even do anything to save the one I care for. _ ” she said, running a hand through her hair roughly now. 

“ _ Dear Petra… sometimes we are unable to help those we love.”  _ He said and she flushed, “ _ Your ‘angel’ seems very headstrong… Reminiscent of yourself, I think. Just… be there for her dear, to pick her up if she ever falls. _ ” he pat her head. “ _ Much like I do for you.” _ he added before chuckling: “ _ I would very much like to meet this woman who has clipped your wings, though! _ ” he smiled as he pat her shoulder. “ _ Get some rest, we will send you home to her soon.” _ he finished, returning to his room. 

She gathered their dishes, moving to clean them… It was fairly early in Adrestia… she wondered if Dorothea would be available. She hummed, sure she could spare a few minutes to call the girl. With a nod she finished the dishes and hurried to find a phone to use. 

She sat, anxiously waiting as the line rang and rang. She was about to give up when a voice answered: “Petra?” the voice made her heart skip a beat. “Everything okay?” Dorothea pressed, earning a soft chuckle. 

“Now it is.” She said, “Are you being okay?” She asked after a moment. The girl was quiet for a short time before replying. 

“Y-yeah… sorry, I’m just a little distracted.” She apologised, “A-anyway… can I call you later? After a nap?” she asked, a quiet shuffling could be heard. “I just got home so--” She cut herself off with a hiss. 

“It… will be very late by the afternoon… I am also very busy during the day.” She frowned softly. 

“Then, just call me when you can.” She breathed, “I’ll make sure I’m free.” 

Petra pouted, but conceded. “I will be talking to you later then?” she said.

“Great! Sounds great! Can’t wait to hear from you!” She smiled, “Bye dear!” she added, hanging up quickly. 

“...Bye.” Petra sighed, returning the phone to the cradle before shuffling off toward her room. 

\--------

“Fuck!” Dorothea groaned, pushing on the man above her. “I asked you to stop for a reason!” she hissed as he smirked down at her. 

“But it’s such a turn on  _ Songbird _ .” He said, placing a sloppy kiss to her neck before licking her cheek roughly. She blanched as she turned her head away, the man rocking into her harder now. 

  
“Yeah, but it’s not what I agreed to.” She frowned, shifting as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, drilling her into the mattress. 

“You’re the one laid out for me,  _ Songbird _ . It doesn’t really matter what you agreed to. All that matters is that you’re getting paid.” he growled, railing her. She cried out, gripping the sheets as he hit the spot she hated felt good over and over again. He smirked, “You like it when I fuck you, huh?” he grunt, gripping at her breasts. 

“Gods, yes!” She cried out, cumming hard around him. He pressed into her a few more times before finishing inside her, collapsing against her as they both pant heavily… “Okay… give me the money. I gotta go.” She pushed his arm, eliciting a snore from him as he rocked a little, still inside her. “Shit…” She hissed, lying back. He was too heavy to move off of her… She would give him an hour before making him wake up and give her the money.

\--------

Petra managed to get a little time away late in the next day, she worried she would catch Dorothea working again… She may have been a little naive, but she wasn’t stupid and knowing she had caught her in the act made her a little sick to her stomach. She didn’t really want to think of anyone else touching the woman the way she had hoped she eventually could.

She dialed the number she had memorized by heart, and held the phone close to her ear. “Hey!” the answer was almost immediate. 

“Hello to you.” The Bridgian princess tried to stop herself from smiling, “I… am missing you.” She admitted softly. 

“I miss you  _ dearly _ .” Dorothea sighed, “I had to stop by your home because I missed the smell of your clothes.” She chuckled, “Maybe that’s weird to admit?” she smiled.

“Maybe… but I am not minding.” Petra smiled back. “How is the theatre going?” she asked. 

“Oh! Really well! The director loves me and he’s even already asked me to be in the next production!” she said, excited. “The premiere is in two weeks… it would be nice if you could make it, but I know things are rough right now.” She sighed softly. 

“I am not sure if I can be making it… but grandfather has gotten much more well.” She said happily. “I am… thinking things over.” She admitted, “Thinking about where I am belonging.” She added, and Dorothea went silent. “Do not be worrying though. I will be seeing you again before the decision making.” she assured. A soft release of breath was heard on the other end. 

“Good. You did promise to teach me Bridgian after all.” She huffed softly. 

“ _ Qula? Ah, tulao guhjirn,  _ Dorothea _ , Bucho.” _ the odd words caught her off guard-- especially when she heard her own name. “ _ Asc, asc. Ruhdem Bucho _ .” The words sounded so easy coming off Petra’s lips. “Ah, my forgiveness, Dorothea. My grandfather was asking what I was doing.” 

“Oh, I see.” Dorothea hummed, “ _ Ruhdem _ is ‘good night’, right?” She said, causing Petra to smile. 

“You have been studying.” She said happily. “Yes! That is being ‘good night’.” She added before yawning. “The day has been long… my apologies.” She murmured around her hand. 

“It’s fine… I’m so sorry about this morning…” She sighed and Petra’s stomach flipped. 

“I-I am…” She cleared her throat. “It is being okay, Dorothea.” She sighed, “You were being busy and I was bothering you.” she stated. 

“Petra, you could  _ never  _ be a bother to me.” She said softly. “I… You’re my closest friend.” She said with a frown. 

“As you are mine.” Petra said, “I am… having to go. Please, be recording me your debut if I am being unable to see it.” She reminded. 

“ _ Ruhdem _ , Petra.” Dorothea breathed. 

“... _Ruhdem_ _karoku_ , Dorothea.” She said quietly back, hanging up, and heading to bed, knowing a busy day was ahead of her tomorrow.

Dorothea’s first performance was soon, and she would need to get things here settled if she wanted to make it back in time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this it? The next step in the relationship, or will things go awry? 
> 
> Continue reading to find out...

“Are you okay, dear?” Manuela asked as Dorothea swayed where she stood. 

“Just a little dizzy.” She admitted, running a hand through her hair. “I’ll eat something real quick and be okay.” The older woman crossed her arms. 

“I told you to make sure you slept well and ate properly today.” Dorothea sighed softly. 

“I did, Manuela. I slept great and I made frozen waffles for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch.” She said as the woman reached out to touch her brow. 

“You feel feverish… are you sure you’ll be okay?” She asked. The brunette nodded simply. 

“I’m not throwing away this opportunity.” She frowned softly, pushing the hand away. “Okay… It’s almost time for curtain call…” She psyched herself up. “Alright! I’ll eat a banana and kick some ass!” she huffed, pumping her fists. 

“You have this, darling.I know you’ll do great.” She kissed her brow gently. “I’ll be watching with bated breath.” She smiled as she brushed her hair aide and fixed it as places were called. 

Dorothea peeked out of the curtain, looking to find Edelgard on the royal balcony with Hubert. She squinted to see who was leaning over the railing, they looked too big to be one of her siblings, and not like Byleth at all. As the glare cleared she was able to barely make out a familiar tattoo on the face of the person and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly shut the curtain as stagehands called positions. The nerves were making her stomach flip much more now. 

‘ _ You’ve got this Dorie!” _ she slapped her cheeks as the stage slowly lit up, a soft song rang throughout the whole theatre. She took a deep breath, her voice ringing out over the amphitheater, vibrating the very soul of everyone there. After a few minutes of her walking around the stage, creating a setting with her song the melody ended. Petra had been transfixed the entire time, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She had never  _ actually _ heard Dorothea sing, only hearing from Ferdinand how skilled she was. Hearing it though truly cemented exactly how talented the girl was. 

The play went on for hours, filled with more enchanting songs before the curtain fell; the cast coming out to bow. Petra frowned, not seeing the brunette in the lineup. “Wait for it.” Edelgard chuckled as finally the stage cleared and Dorothea alone walked out of the curtain. The entire auditorium erupted into raucous applause and cheers as she bowed deeply. The applause went on, people standing and clapping, causing her to cover her mouth, bowing deeply again and again in thanks, finally walking off the stage before the lights came on and a general murmur grew out of the vacating crowd. 

“She  _ is _ quite talented.” Edelgard admitted, looking over to Hubert, who nodded in approval. 

“She is magnificent.” Petra breathed before standing. “Are we being able to see her?” she looked down at the smaller brunette. 

“I suppose as a princess of Adrestia, I could get us backstage.” she chuckled, standing. “Shall we?” she offered her arm with a smirk. Petra wrapped her own around it, allowing Edelgard to lead her to the casting area. “Wait here.” She winked, releasing her as she stepped through the door. 

The group of thespians were celebrating, but stopped upon noticing the princess. “Your highness!” they bowed before Dorothea pressed forward, nearly bowling the girl over in a tight hug. 

“Oh Edie! Did you see? That turned out so  _ good _ !” She said, pulling back after the princess returned the hug. 

“You’re exceptionally talented, Dorothea.” She smiled, noticing the girl looking around. “Expecting Hubert?” She teased as the brunette flushed. 

“Oh, I just… thought I saw you with someone else is all.” She frowned, stepping back. 

“Oh, you mean my date. Since Byleth couldn’t come along…” She hummed, “Would you like to meet them?” she asked, gesturing toward the door. 

“Suppose I could.” She hummed, following after her. 

“Miss Arnault, I’d like you to meet--” she opened the door and a beautifully dressed Bridgian woman waved meekly. 

“Petra!” the brunette had to stop herself from tackling the girl. 

“You were… being wonderful out there.” She admitted. “I could not be looking away.” Dorothea flushed lightly. 

“I’m… glad you could come see.” She smiled, fixing her hair behind her ear. 

“Well… when it is time for you to be leaving, I would find enjoyment if we could spend some time together?” she suggested sheepishly. 

“Oh of course! Just let me get dressed.” She said, lingering for a moment before turning to return backstage. 

“...Petra.” Edelgard began in a tone of warning. “I know how you feel but just be careful… for both of your sakes.” She sighed. The other princess arched her brow, confused. “Even  _ I  _ can feel the sexual tension between you.” She grumbled heavily. “Just… be careful.” She warned again, moving to leave. 

Petra looked down, her cheeks felt hot… maybe she was thinking about spending the night with Dorothea…but isn’t that how the saying went? Distance makes the heart grow fonder? It  _ had _ been literally months since they had seen each other, and  _ weeks _ since they last spoke. She played nervously with the sash across her chest as she waited for Dorothea to return. 

It wasn’t too awfully long before the brunette walked out of the cast room with an older woman. “Petra! I wanted you to meet Manuela.” She introduced the grandly dressed woman. 

“My, what a handsome friend my little Dorothea.” Manuela teased, patting her shoulder with her fan. “I could just eat you up!” she winked, leaning into the islander’s line of vision, her cleavage spilling out for the younger girl. 

“It is very nice to be meeting you, ma’am.” She smiled, bowing slightly with her hand over her chest. “I am being relieved Dorothea has had you and Edelgard with her while I was being away.” She smiled. The woman squeaked, pinching her cheek. 

“You are just  _ too  _ cute!!” she giggled before Dorothea swat her away. 

“I remind you she  _ is  _ a  _ foregin dignitary _ .” The brunette gave her a warning glare. 

“Yes yes, of course!” she smirked, “Well don’t let me be keeping you…” she turned to wink at Dorothea who frowned and walked past her. Petra bowed once more before following her friend out of the theatre.

“Edelgard was driving me here from the port so I am not having my bike.” she apologized. “I can be calling us a ride though.” She smiled. Dorothea shook her head, hugging her arm. 

“Your place isn’t far… and dinner  _ would  _ be nice.” She smirked with a chuckle. 

“Do not be worrying, I will be taking you somewhere delicious.” She giggled. 

“After a performance like that, I could eat a horse.” She teased, leaning into her as they walked. 

“You were quite a spectacle.” She admitted, “I was being entranced as if you were a siren at sea.” Dorothea couldn’t help but blush a little. 

“I mean, I wasn’t  _ that _ amazing… but thank you.” She said warmly, reaching down to hold her hand. Petra smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence before stopping at a small diner, getting something to eat. “I didn’t realize the time zones were so different.” Dorothea hummed, eating a french fry. “But it’s nice, now you’ll stay up a little later for a while.” she giggled warmly, offering a fry to Petra who ate it from her fingers. The songstress’ hand tingled where her lips had touched. “A-anyway… it's nice to have you back.” She said, going to her food once again. 

“Yes I was missing you greatly.” Petra smiled softly as she sipped her drink.

“Hearing you talk in Bridgian was super interesting… it’s quite a different language.” She chuckled quietly.

“I am supposing. The phrases are being put together differently in Fodlanese.” she explained with a smile. 

“Ah, I see, I suppose I’ll have some trouble when I start really learning then.” She chuckled. “I can’t wait.” 

“Yes! I will be teaching you, and then you can be accompanying me to Brigid!” she said, excited. “Grandfather is anxious to be meeting you!” she smiled brightly. Dorothea flushed a light shade of pink.

“Me?” she asked. 

“Yes, He is very interested from the stories I have been sharing with him.” She smiled and suddenly the songstress felt more nervous than she had been on stage. 

“W-well… I’d like to meet him too.” She admitted, “He sounds like a good man.” She smiled softly. 

“He is a great man!” Petra agreed, “Strong and kind, like the bear.” She said, her tone warm and nostalgic. Dorothea smiled at the girl before shifting. 

“Shall we get going?” she offered, standing and wobbling slightly. Petra caught her arm quickly. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she frowned, stabilizing her. 

“Y-yeah, I’ve just been a little dizzy… I think I’m tired from everything today.” She admitted, grasping her shoulder to steel herself. “Sorry to worry you.” She chuckled softly, letting go now. “I’ll be fine.” She assured. 

Petra frowned, worrying. She nodded though, putting down the money before grasping Dorothea’s hand once more, wanting to make sure she would make it the rest of the walk home. It didn’t seem like the actress minded too much as they made their way back to Petra’s increasingly familiar penthouse, both eager to spend the rest of the evening with each other after such a long time away. 

Petra only released her hand when they’d made it inside. It was clear the place had been used while the owner was away, but Dorothea had kept the place up well. The shorter girl shut the door, turning and was abruptly trapped in the arms of the taller girl. She stiffened, surprised as her heart skipped a beat. Dorothea clung on to her desperately, burying her face into her neck as she gently held her back. 

“Gods I missed you.” She breathed softly against her throat, holding her tight. 

“I… was missing seeing you… and talking to you as well.” Petra murmured against her shoulder, squeezing her gently. Dorothea held on a small time longer before she went limp in Petra’s arms, causing the girl’s stomach to drop. “Dorothea…?” she urged, carefully picking her up, carrying her to the bed. “Dorothea?” she frowned, caressing her face gently. She whimpered quietly, her brow burned. 

Petra sighed, moving to get a cold pack for her, and a change of clothes for the two of them. When she returned, Dorothea was slowly sitting up, clutching her head. “You are unwell?” Petra frowned, offering a large long sleeved t shirt and a cold pack. “You should have been telling me.” She worried as Dorothea tied her hair back. 

“It’s just a little fever.” Dorothea brushed the concern aside, shifting to remove the jacket and shirt she wore, turning away to get dressed. The action caused the tanned girl to arch a brow. 

“Since when are you being modest?” she teased softly as the girl pulled off her bra underneath the long shirt. 

“Well… I remember how uncomfortable it made you…” She murmured, lying back. 

“I was getting used to it though.” She chuckled, reaching out to brush her bangs back. 

“Mm…” She hummed, leaning into the touch. “Come to bed.” She whined softly as Petra stood to get changed herself. 

“I will... be giving me a minute.” She smiled, leaving to get dressed and returning with the thick fur blanket from the couch. She threw it over the quilt, crawling into bed beside Dorothea who quickly curled around her side, head resting against her shoulder. 

“This is nice.” She breathed, nuzzling into her as the girl made sure she was well covered. 

“I was having missed this.” Petra admitted quietly, running her hand gently against her back. 

“Me too…” the brunette breathed against her neck, hand playing with a string on the girl’s stomach. Petra stared at the ceiling for a long moment, an internal war raging in her mind as she debated wether or not to do what she was planning. 

“Dorothea?” she asked softly after a moment, looking to the girl. 

“Hmm?” she hummed, glancing up at her. “I thought you had fallen asleep.” She chuckled as Petra shifted.

“I would… very much like to be kissing you.” She breathed, locking their eyes. 

“Petra…”She murmured, her heart leaping into her throat. 

“I… know we are being close friends but… I am caring very much for you.” She breathed, caressing her cheek gently. “I have been thinking… I am not liking to want to share you… but if you are insisting on continuing working like you are to be paying back your debts… I am not going to be stopping you.” She breathed, “I am lov--” The word was cut off as Dorothea leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. 

She pulled away, “Yes…” She breathed against her softly, emerald hues captured by soft hazel. Petra licked her lips, swallowing thickly before diving back in, kissing her softly as her hand drew around her neck, pulling her closer as their tongues began meshing together. Petra sighed softly as she shifted above her, taking her pulse now as her hands began to wander underneath her shirt, tracing up the underside of her thigh. 

Alarm bells began ringing in Dorothea’s ears as she quickly went from enjoying the kiss to mechanically falling into her sex worker act. ‘ _ Stop!’ _ she urged herself, shutting her eyes tight. ‘ _ Why are you freaking out?! This is  _ Petra _! Just… enjoy this for her. _ ’ She yelled at herself. 

“--thea? Dorothea?” a gentle touch shook her from her inner turmoil, the shorter woman no longer lingered between her thighs, her fingers gently caressed her cheek. “Dorothea?” she asked again, softly. The brunette blinked back tears, her whole body shaking. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Dorothea breathed, feeling ashamed of how she had reacted. 

“Don’t apologize.” Petra breathed softly, “I am apologizing…” She said after a moment. “My feelings clouded my mind… I am remembering now you are not liking to be touched.” She frowned, internally berating herself. 

“N-no! I can do this for you.” The brunette insisted, grasping her hand and placing it on her chest. Her racing heart and labored breathing only stood to make Petra’s concern grow. 

She shook her head, “I am caring about you Dorothea. I will not be forcing you to be physical with me.” She breathed, shifting to hug her carefully. The woman in her arms hiccuped as tears spilled forth, and she gripped her shirt tight.

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with me!?” she cried in anguish into her chest. “I’ll fuck anything that walks but I seize up with you?!” She breathed, her body wracked with sobs. 

“Dorothea, it is being ok…” Petra frowned before the girl fisted her shirt tighter. 

“No! It’s not!” she hissed, “Why am I such a piece of shit!? I can’t even will myself to sleep with you! You’re such a good woman and here I am not even able to properly care for you!” she shouted. Petra stayed silent until she quieted down, gently rubbing her back as she spilled forth all of this emotion. 

“Dorothea,” She finally began when the girl calmed down. “I am caring for  _ you _ not for just your body. I am not caring if we are not physical.” She gently wiped her tears as she looked up at her. “You are proud, and strong. A warrior in your own.” She breathed, kissing away her tears. “That is the Dorothea I am loving… Not the body she lives in.” She smiled softly, brushing her thumb under her eye once more. “Your comfort is being so much more important to me than any sexual desires.” She kissed her brow gently. “Dorothea, please be thinking better of yourself, because you are being so wonderful.” She brushed her fingers through her hair. 

“Petra…” She hiccuped again, leaning into the woman, sobbing loudly as she held her tight, whispering sweet nothings into her crown.

Nearly an hour passed before the girl calmed down enough, laying limply against her. She still trembled, though now it was probably due to exhaustion more than anxiety. “I’m sorry…” She mumbled against Petra, whose shirt was thoroughly soaked. 

“Do not be.” Petra insisted, sitting back now. “Let us take a bath, then get to sleeping?” she offered. “The warm water will be making you feel better.” She assured, shifting to lift her easily into her arms… she felt so frail in that moment, as if she’d break from the smallest thing. She hung on loosely, leaning her head into the crook of Petra’s neck as she carried her to the bathroom. 

She gently sat her on the counter, and the taller leaned back against the mirror, watching the tanned woman prepare the bath in a tired daze. “Hey,” Her voice shook her from wherever she had gone. “I’m going to be taking off your shirt, okay?” she warned, Dorothea nodding slowly as her fingers hooked under the hem of the shirt. She carefully pulled it over her head, revealing dark marks against her chest, some crusted and scabbed. 

She frowned softly at the angry red and yellow circling some of the burns. “Dorothea…” She worried, looking up as the brunette looked away, ashamed. “Are you not taking care of yourself?” she asked, looking at the burns more closely. 

“Been busy…” She mumbled. 

The princess took it upon herself to check over the girl’s body now. “This one is being very bad…” Her fingers pressed gently against a puss filled deep cut on the inside of her thigh. She flinched, leg tensing for a moment before relaxing again, the only indication of pain. “Is this why you are being sick?” she asked, extremely worried now.

Dorothea shrugged lethargically, allowing Petra to lift her once more after she took her own clothes off and both sat in the bath. “We should be taking you to the doctor tomorrow.” She said, carefully braiding her hair back, allowing the girl to rest against her. 

“I’ll call Manuela.” She breathed, resting her head against her shoulder. “I’d rather her yell at me in private.” She murmured, picking at the scab on her chest before Petra thread their fingers together, stopping her from the nervous action. 

“She is loving you very much.” Petra breathed, “All will be being okay.” She assured softly, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Yeah?” she asked quietly.

“I will be making sure of it,  _ Buhken _ .” She murmured, placing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. 

“You never told me what that meant.” She said, nuzzling tiredly into her neck. 

“Beautiful…?” she said, not quite sure. “That is being the easiest translation.” She stated simply. 

Dorothea chuckled quietly against her skin. “I’m a mess.” She murmured, eyes closed.

“We will be working on that.” Petar assured, “You are a wonderful singer and actress with a big career being ahead of you.” She pecked her brow, “We are going to be focusing on that… okay?” she smiled down at her as tired emerald eyes looked back up at her. 

“Alright.” She nodded, “We’ll focus on that…” She breathed, squeezing her hand gently. Petra nodded back with a small confirmation and they sat in the water for a short while longer before getting out. 

“I can be sleeping on the couch.” She offered as they slowly got dressed in the dim lamplight of her room. 

“I’d really rather not be without you.” Dorothea admitted quietly, “You’re really the only thing keeping me grounded right now.” She said, her trembling hand had only let go of Petra’s for extremely short amounts of time since they had become intertwined. 

“If you are being sure.” She said as the girl tugged her into bed after her. 

“I’m positive.” She breathed, resting her head against her shoulder as she cuddled up to her. “I’ll need you for the courage to call Manuela.” She said, playing with the phone resting on her chest.

“She will not be hurting you.” Petra promised and Dorothea shook her head. 

“No, she’ll just be disappointed.” She said softly before picking up the device and dialing the woman. It rang twice before the woman picked up. 

“Dorie! What’s wrong? Your girlfriend ended up not satisfying your needs? It’s early!” she laughed roughly, drunk it seemed… that made things a little easier. 

“N-no… we didn’t sleep together. A-anyway… can you come see me tomorrow? I’m actually kinda running a really high fever, and I can’t go to the hospital…” She breathed, voice a bit watery. Manuela snapped out of whatever stupor she was in, suddenly worried. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, “Do you need me now?” she frowned.

“No… I-i’m… Petra is taking care of me… But can you stop by her place tomorrow?” she asked. 

“Of course dear. Just text me your address and I’ll be by, first thing.” She assured, frowning. “You’ll call me if you get worse before tomorrow, right?” she urged. 

“Yeah… I will.” Dorothea murmured, “I’ll see you in the morning.” She added, hanging up the phone soon after. “Can you text her?” She asked, handing her the phone.

Petra nodded, typing in her address and how to get to her floor quickly. “Okay, that is being settled… Let us rest.” She breathed, holding her close, rubbing her back gently. 

“I’m sorry…” Dorothea breathed quietly. 

“Be hushing now… you are not needing to be apologizing.” Petra assured her again before beginning to sing quietly in Bridgian, petting the girl’s soft brown hair gently as she tried to lull her to sleep. It wasn’t long before her body grew heavy and she finally rest against her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuela has a heart to heart with Dorothea, which opens up her eyes to how things could really be with Petra. Will she decide to let her old life go and follow the light?

Dorothea was awakened in the morning when the bed shifted, Petra leaving it. She frowned, hand running over the cool spot next to her as dark thoughts began to plague her mind. They were fought away though as the girl’s voice could be heard coming closer. “I am having gratefulness for you stopping by.” She said, leading Manuela into their bedroom where Dorothea was slowly sitting up. 

“Dorothea, you look awful…” The doctor frowned as she made her way around the bed, reaching out to press her hand against her brow. “Your fever has spiked since yesterday too…” She said, placing a bag down and digging through it. 

“Hey.” The brunette croaked, her voice hoarse from last night. 

“Hush, dear. Let me examine you.” She said, reading her temperature: a concerning 102. She frowned heavily, checking her heart rate. “Why didn’t you tell me you were this sick?” she asked as Petra sat next to her, grasping her hand gently, squeezing it. 

“She was worrying about how you would be reacting.” Petra said before Manuela shot a glare at her. 

“I don’t care how cute you are. Dorothea can speak for herself.” She hissed before the brunette put up a hand. 

“It’s true Manuela… Don’t worry, Petra isn’t like that.” She added softly. “You are gonna be disappointed in me…” She said softly and the woman looked between them. “...I’m sick cause a cut got really infected…” She frowned. 

“A cut from what?” She asked, looking over what she could see. 

“Some… guy’s knife.” She replied with a shrug. 

“Did you get attacked?!” She asked, worried. Dorothea gripped Petra’s hand harder, growling as her brows furrowed. 

“I’m a  _ whore _ okay?! A fucking sex worker! Some sicko pays me a  _ lot _ of money to fuck me with his knife and he gets off seeing blood so…” She struggled to breathe as her eyes began tearing up. 

Petra squeezed her hand gently, rubbing her shoulder. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Manuela. “A-a whore? And you  _ let  _ her?!” She quickly turned on Petra who frowned. “What kinda sick rich kid are you to let your girlfriend put herself through something like  _ that _ ?” She gripped her collar roughly. 

“Manuela.” Dorothea worried frantically, anxiety trickling over her. 

“How  _ dare _ you put this girl through that?!” she shout, her hand coming in contact with her cheek in a loud clap. Petra flinched, cheek stinging hot and angry. 

“Manuela!” Dorothea gripped her wrist hard, pushing her away as she shouted. “I wanted to do this! I wouldn’t let her stop me! I'm stubborn and wanted to take care of myself!” she shouted as Petra rubbed her cheek. “Don't… Don’t blame her.’ She sobbed quietly. The older woman pant in anger before the islander squeezed her hand gently. 

“You both should be talking.” She breathed, kissing the older girl’s shoulder. “I will be returning with food soon, okay?” she offered as she slid out of bed. Dorothea frowned but nodded, sighing softly as she lost the warmth next to her. Petra smiled reassuringly before leaving the two alone. 

The brunette looked down, “Petra… is a  _ good _ woman. She offered to pay off my debts even before we became this close.” She wiped at her tears… she was so tired. “I told her I couldn't just transfer from owing one person to another.” She breathed, “The man I owe keeps tacking on interest and fees and--” She sighed, “I’ve just… dug myself a hole.” She said. 

Manuela frowned, “I’m sure you’ve more than paid this bastard back.” She said, “Tell him to go fuck himself and block his number.” 

“Manuela, he owns everything I have… I can’t just--”

“Dorothea dear, how often are you here?” she interrupted. “I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t mind having you closer by… especially if the first thing she wanted upon coming back from a different  _ country _ was inviting you to stay with her. You even have a key to her house!” she sighed, “Clearly this girl wants a meaningful relationship with you.” She stated. 

“But… I’m used… broken…” Dorothea frowned. 

“Do you really think that matters to your ‘ _ Good Woman _ ’?” she asked, as she examined her wounds. “It shouldn’t if she really loves you.” She sighed softly, gently pressing on the yellow blister on her chest. 

“That’s… frightening.” She admitted. 

The older woman shrugged, “You’ve been through worse things than love.” She said, turning to put on gloves. “And you deserve some good in your life, Dear.” she admitted as she took an antiseptic wipe, cleaning the blister. “This is far less worse than it looked.” She hummed, wiping a cream over it as she patched her up. 

“This one got bad because I pick at it.” Dorothea sighed before pulling up her shirt, showing her the one on her inner thigh. “This one is bad.” She frowned; a dark look grew on the doctor’s face as she inspected the cut. It was brown and yellow and even somewhat green, an angry red ring shining around it. 

“Dorothea! You’re lucky you’re not dead from tetanus or something!” she chastised as she gently traced the mark. The brunette hissed, reactively pulling away. “This isn’t good… I’m going to have to drain it…” She frowned. “You’ll need some shots too..” She hummed. 

“Whiskey or Tequila?” Dorothea teased with a pitiful laugh. 

“Try tetanus and penicillin.” Manuela frowned, someone’s life wasn't something she joked about. 

“Stitches?” Dorothea asked. 

“Yes, an novacaine.” She said, turning to grab some sealed sterile tools from her bag, carefully wiping down the wound with alcohol. “This will hurt.” She warned as she replaced her gloves with clean ones, and opened the scalpel. 

“I’ll be fine.” She assured as she gripped the blanket, Manuela pressing in with the knife. Puss and blood spilled forth as she wiped it away with a sterile cloth, coated in alcohol. Dorothea hissed, crying out as the woman flushed the deep wound out. 

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you weren’t an idiot.” Manuela huffed quietly, carefully wiping away the alcohol. 

“That’s not really making me feel any better.” Dorothea said through grit teeth as the woman turned to gather a clean syringe and some antibiotics.

“It’s not meant to. I’m trying to get through that thick skull of yours, and talking nicely has done  _ so _ well so far, it seems.” She grumbled, injecting the girl with the needle. “You have three more by the way.” She stated, going back in her bag to find the next medicine. 

Dorothea fell quiet as she stuck the next needle in. “You’re lucky this didn’t turn septic. We would’ve had to remove your leg.” She said as the brunette chuckled dryly. 

“That would net me a whole other sort of clientele.” She said before the older woman smacked her with her fan. 

“This is serious.’ she said with a frown. “Promise me, Dorie… you can’t keep doing this sweetheart… Not only is it dangerous to your health, you can’t be doing well mentally breaking down the way you did telling me about this.” She sighed, giving her another shot before pulling out a thick thread and needle to suture the cut closed. “I’ll ask your girlfriend if you can live with her if that will help… You just need to change these things otherwise I can’t promise a very long acting career" She frowned as she got to work. 

“N-no… I’ll ask her.” She stated, “I’ll tell him to burn in hell too… I’m so tired of not being happy.” She sighed quietly. “...I’m sorry Manuela.” She added, wiping her eyes again as the woman carefully bandaged her thigh. 

“Just… think about yourself, Dorothea.” She breathed, cupping her cheeks. “Some of us really love you.” she breathed before giving her a warm hug.

“I know… thank you.” She breathed, hugging her back tight. “I’m a mess…” She chuckled quietly as she held her. 

“You’re getting better though.” Manuela breathed before pulling back and digging for a prescription pad. “Have that girl pick these up for you and make sure you’re staying hydrated.” She extended the paper, and Dorothea took it, Petra entering the house soon after Manuela cleaned up. 

“Are you being okay?” Petra asked, walking up with trays of food. 

“I’m feeling a little better.” Dorothea admitted as Petra sat down, extending her some food.

“Be trying to eat a little.” She urged, leaning over to peck her shoulder gently. 

“I gave her a shot of penicillin and cleaned and stitched her wounds.” Manuela said quietly. “She’s been given some medicine too, you just need to pick it up… You can act today if your fever drops, but favor your leg; don’t tear your stitches. No baths and in the shower you need to wrap that leg in plastic.” She looked to Dorothea. “You should probably abstain until the stitches come out as well.” She looked between the two, “I mean it.” She added, directly staring down the brunette. “Stay home and rest.” She finished with a sigh. 

“I’ll be careful.” She assured, opening the box to pick at the french fries.

“Call me if you need me.” She urged, standing. 

“I will… thanks again, Manuela. You’re always saving my ass.” She chuckled as the woman moved to leave. 

“I’d rather be saving your ass than burying it.” She admitted, “I have to get to work at the clinic. See you in a few days.” She added before leaving. 

The two girls sat quietly for a short moment. “Is your face okay?” Dorothea asked Petra softly.

“You friend is hitting like a bear.” Petra chuckled softly, “But I will be fine.” She assured, taking a bite of her chicken. 

“Manuela thinks I should tell Volkhard to burn in hell.” She murmured around her food as she ate slowly. 

“Even with her hitting me, I am agreeing.” She hummed softly, offering Dorothea a bite of her nuggets. She took it slowly, swallowing it before continuing. 

“I’ll focus on acting for now… I should have enough money for a place in a couple months.” She hummed, trying to do the math. 

“You… could be staying here…?” Petra offered, suddenly extremely interested in her plate of food. “I am not minding… Or I could be finding a new place with two rooms if you are wanting, too…” She murmured, flushing. Dorothea looked at the girl a bit surprised before smiling.

“You’d want me to live with you?” she asked, feeling her heart ache happily. 

“I am wanting to grow together with you, Dorothea… Of course I am wanting you to stay with me.” She said, looking to the girl with a light blush. 

“Y-you’re just too cute!” the brunette said, hugging her and kissing her cheek happily. The Bridgian smiled softly, returning the hug. 

“I will be driving you to the theatre today, but until then let us try and get some more rest?” she offered, closing her half finished box of food and setting it aside before lying back. “I am being exhausted.” 

“Oh?” Dorothea asked, placing her own box aside before curling up next to her. “Didn’t sleep well?” she asked, nuzzling her throat. 

The shorter shook her head, “I was being incredibly worried over you.” She admitted, “You were shaking so violently, I was having fear that I’d have to take you to the hospital.” She said, causing the brunette to frown. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said quietly, pushing herself up to look down at the woman. 

“I am caring much… it is impossible to be not scared when you are in pain.” She smiled softly, reaching up to gently caress her cheek.

“You… I don’t know how to deal with someone like you.” She said, leaning into her touch. “No one has ever treated me with such care before… honestly, it’s kinda frightening.” She sighed, “What if you get tired with me? SIck of me?” she asked, anxiety welling. 

“You would be having to do very much to lose my love for you.” She said softly, running her thumb against her cheek gently. Dorothea sighed happily, leaning down to capture her lips. They meshed together for a long moment, tangling their bodies together before pulling away a little breathless. 

“Thank you.” Dorothea breathed, burying her head under her chin, closing her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Petra replied as she rest her own eyes, fingers tracing patterns up and down her arm before she slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep. 

Dorothea looked up at her resting face, gently kissing the line of her jaw. “The Spirits blessed me with you.” she murmured, quietly as she relaxed in her arms, easily following her girlfriend to sleep. 

In a few hours both slowly awoke, Dorothea groaning as the pain in her leg throbbed, the novacaine having subsided. Petra shifted up quickly at the noise. 

“Are you being okay?” she asked, pulling the blankets back to examine her bandage. 

“I’m fine.” She breathed, “The pain killers just wore off.” She hissed, sliding out of bed and limping slowly toward the bathroom. “I’ve gotta get ready to go.” She yawned, washing her face. 

“I can be going to get your medicine.” She offered, “And I can be asking Edelgard tomorrow to be borrowing her car to get your things?” she offered. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Dorothea said after a moment. “I can go myself some other time… I don’t really wanna lug things with a bum leg.” She laughed as the fuschia haired girl nodded. 

“Well, please be letting me know and I will be helping.” She assured warmly as she stood after pulling on her boots. “I will be returning shortly.” She smiled, dipping in to kiss the girl’s damp cheek with a smirk. 

“Okay.” Dorothea giggled, blushing… she had to admit, the physical affection was nice… as if she wasn’t dirty despite her past escapades. 

_ “Qu Qu lau, Buhken _ .” The princess called, exiting the home. Dorothea shook her head, smiling brightly as her heart surged with more joy than she had experienced in quite some time. 

She wasn’t sure how things would turn out but it seemed like Petra was invested in the long haul. The woman returned soon after, making sure Dorothea took the medicine before the two were on their way to the theatre. “Be letting me know when you are finished for the night.” She urged, “I will be here quickly to get you.” She assured. 

“Thank you, dear.” Dorothea winked, giving her the helmet back. 

“Be… breaking the leg!” Petra waved as the brunette made her way into the theatre, the door closing behind her. She sighed, smiling warmly and driving off. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Dorothea have been living together for a short time now. They've grown closer, and the songstress is enjoying how normal everything is... Will this feeling last?

A week or two later, Petra laid lazily on her couch, watching Dorothea clean. She had insisted she do it herself, so that’s where they were. “How was school?” Dorothea asked, rousing the girl who had been half lulled to sleep by the brunette's humming.

“Oh, it is being good. I am graduating my course next week.” She stated, “Then I can be finding a job… Maybe I can being a security guard at your theatre?” she chuckled. 

“I'm sure you’re well qualified.” Dorothea chuckled, “You could join Edie’s group. I’m sure Byleth could show you the ropes.” She smirked. 

“I am only joining the Hrelsveg’s if I am needing to… and that is only if you are joining them.” She teased, sitting up. 

Dorothea laughed out loud. “Right! Like I could join that group!” she said, wiping a tear of mirth. 

“If you are wanting to, Edelgard could find something, I am sure.” She chuckled, standing now and moving to wrap her arms around her waist. “I am having to vist home soon.” She breathed against her shoulder. “I would be asking you to come with me but you are still having shows.” She pout against the skin there. 

“I would love to visit Brigid… but you’re right. This show still goes on for another few weeks.” She sighed, “How long will you be gone?” she asked. 

“A month. Grandfather is wanting me to perform a rite, and lead this season’s hunt before Winter is fallen.” She stated. 

“It gets cold in Brigid?” she asked, holding her hands gently as they swayed back and forth. 

“In the mountains, yes. But some animals begin producing offspring in large quantities, so we are hunting them down so they are not over growing on our islands.” She explained, kissing her neck gently. 

“Ahh, I see…” She breathed softly. 

“Please being careful while I am gone.” Petra murmured quietly. 

“You be careful, miss Warrior Princess!” Dorothea chuckled, turning in her arms, hugging her tight. “I’ll miss you… Call me when you can. I promise I’ll answer.” She added, leaning her cheek on her shoulder. “I just got you back… now I’ve got to let you go again.” She murmured. 

“Do not be worrying. I will be making it back before you are knowing.” She kissed her crown gently. “I am having to leave in a week, so no goodbyes yet.” She smiled as Dorothea lifted her head. 

“There better not be.” She huffed softly, pecking her lips. “Now you’re distracting me! I’m almost done.” She chuckled, pushing away to finish her cleaning. “Afterward… maybe we can take a shower together?” she offered with a flirtatious smile. 

“I would be liking that.” She giggled. “I can being setting out some clothes.” She added, heading to their room. It wasn’t long before Dorothea was pulling her into the bathroom, the two of them pressed together quickly. Dorothea took the lead as she took her lips, pulling roughly on her shirt. Petra flushed dark as hands wandered up her back, unsnapping her bra with ease as both articles quickly made their way to the floor. 

“D-dorothea…” She groaned quietly as lips found her pulse now, hands wandering up her taught abdomen. “Y-you don’t have to… w-we can…” She struggled to speak as a frustrated heat built between her thighs. 

“Just… let me at least try.” She murmured against her clavicle, talking big despite her hands already beginning to shake. Petra moaned quietly as fingers traveled over the peaks of her breasts, pressing in soft circles against the hard tips. She bit her lip to stay quiet as kisses trailed down her throat, her hands coming up to shed Dorothea of her shirt, wanting to feel the contact of skin on skin. 

The brunette’s breath picked up as her clothes were shead, her ears beginning to ring as she swallowed thickly, calloused fingers running up her back. “S-stop! Stop.” She stepped back, panting softly as she covered her chest, looking away. Petra struggled to catch her breath as she stepped back, giving the girl her space for a moment. 

“You’re okay…” She breathed softly, reaching out to her now, green eyes regarded her hand before her own slowly reached out for it, trembling fingers grasping gently. Petra wrapped her arms carefully around her, holding her quietly as she breathed soft words in Bridgian to her.

“I’m sorry… I’m trying.” She breathed against her. 

“Do not be worrying  _ Buhken _ .” She murmured back, “Just holding you like this sets my heart alight.” She said quietly. “The kissing and touching is nice, but it is not being needed.” She said, swaying gently with her. 

“You’re too good…” She breathed with a bit of a chuckle.

“Exactly what you are needing after everything.” She pecked her brow gently. “Now, let us take a shower?” she offered, looking down at her for confirmation.

“Yeah…” She nodded, pressing a kiss to the mark on her cheek before letting go, stepping out of her underwear to get into the stall, turning on the water. Petra was honestly happy she’d have the house to herself tonight, needing to blow off the steam the songstress had created.

She hopped into the shower after her, washing her back and hair. The act was far more intimate than any sexual activity they could have. “I love you.” She said softly, kissing her shoulder gently. 

“How do you say that in your language?” she asked softly, leaning back against her, relaxed. 

“Mm…” She hummed softly. “ _ Sou lau kae as kulao. _ ” she murmured, “My heart is overflowing for you.” She translated. 

"That's quite a mouthful." Dorothea chuckled, "But I really like it." She admitted softly, "It sounds like it holds more weight." She smiled, turning to peck her lips. "Thank you for your patience." She said, hugging her gently.

Petra smiled back, her eyes soft and warm. "For you? I can be waiting for the world to end,if that is what I am needing." She said, holding her back. "The water will be getting cold if we are lingering much longer." She breathed. 

"Mm…" Dorothea hummed softly, "I should probably get ready too." She said, leaning into her.

"We can be going someplace nice for dinner when you are being finished tonight." Petra offered, slowly pulling away as she stepped back. 

"I'd like that." She smiled, stepping from the stall as she stretched out her back. "I wouldn't mind getting more massages from you, you know?" She giggled, pulling on a towel, extending one to Petra. The darker girl took it with thanks, wrapping it around her body as she headed toward their bedroom. 

Things were so…. Domestic. Dorothea found she wouldn't want to change it for the world. Having money to spend finally was nice, now that she was able to keep what she earned. She had told Volkhard to fuck himself a few weeks ago and hadn't heard hide nor hair from him since.

She was actually  _ excited _ for the holidays. This would be the first time she would ever not spend it alone or nursing a hungover Manuela. She wondered idly as she put on her make up what Petra might like… Sleeping together was clearly still a no-go-- She sighed, grimacing at herself in the mirror. Why would the first thing she think about be something sexual? Their relationship was clearly built on much more than that…

"What is being wrong?" A small kiss to her furrowed brow shook her from her thoughts. 

"I'm just…Thinking about the holidays. I've never been able to really celebrate Christmas before." She admitted softly. 

"Oh! I am still getting used to Fodlan holidays, I was not knowing one was coming up! Edelgard's family is throwing a Christmas ball every year and I am usually being invited, that is the only way I am knowing your holiday is here." She explained. 

"Oh… Well, would you like to do our own thing this year…?" She offered, "If Edie invites us to the ball we can go but… I wanna do something with just us if possible." She suggested.

"I would be very much liking that." Petra smiled bright, extending her a set of clothes, "Be sure you are grabbing a jacket also, it is meant to be cool tonight." She said, leaving her to finish getting ready as she made them both something small to eat. "Here you are, please be eating before we are going." She offered her a plate with a sandwich as the brunette exited their room. 

"Oh, thank you." She smiled, taking a small bite. 

"I am happy to be doing anything for you,  _ Buhken. _ " She smiled. 

The brunette hummed softly, wanting a cute pet name for the princess. Normal phrases in Fodlanese just sounded so… weightless. ' _ Babe?' _ Ugh…Who was she? Sylvain? ' _ Darling? _ ' that's what Manuela called  _ her _ and…That would make things weird. She decided looking into a better alternative in Bridgian might be the best course of action, and would be a happy surprise for Petra. 

"I am being ready when you are." Petra smiled, shaking her from her thoughts once again as she finished her food. 

"Will you grab that sweater I like for me?" She asked, washing her plate and hands while she left. Petra returned, wrapping the thickly knitted sweater around her shoulders. 

"I am glad you are liking this." She said, as Dorothea pulled it on.

"It's comfortable and warm…" the brunette smiled, "Like you." She poked her nose. 

Petra flushed before grasping her hand. "We will be being late if you are continuing your cuteness like that." She teased as she thread their fingers together, heading toward the door. 

"I'll be careful using my wiles against you then." She giggled, following her to the elevator, resting her head against her shoulder as the box went down the building. 

"I am liking your wiles." She smiled softly, holding her gently around the waist. "They are being my favorite." She chuckled. 

"Well then… maybe I won't be so sparing with them." She teased, kissing her cheek again as the door opened, heading toward the bike they used to get around.

"I am being excited then." She giggled softly, placing on her helmet as she got on the vehicle. Dorothea got on behind her, holding her tight as they sped off toward the theatre.

\----

The princess was comfortably asleep when her phone rang, having completely satisfied herself as soon as she got home. She startled, shifting as she heard the girl's ringtone. "Mm…  _ Dandan _ ?" She murmured softly as she rubbed her eyes. 

" _ Dandan _ to you! You're late, dear." Dorothea chuckled softly, "I've been texting you! ...You sound like you just woke up." The woman said, a smile in her voice.

" _ Asc… Dohru."  _ She murmured quietly.

"So… still on for dinner or…?" She teased with a chuckle. 

"Ah, yes. I am… being sorry." She yawned, "It is hard to be remembering words in slumber." She added, "I will be there soon." She stated.

"Just be safe." Dorothea said with a small smile, "Manuela is here waiting with me so don't worry." She assured as Petra slowly got up and dressed while she talked. 

"I will be careful." She assured, "Thank you." She added before hanging up the line. 

"Are you sure this girl is  _ the one _ ?" Manuela asked with a frown, crossing her arms."How could she forget about you?" She asked. 

"Petra is busy Manuela… she is a princess you know? A girl gets tired after studying and having meetings and all of that." She sighed, "Why are you being such a…  _ momma bear _ about all this?" She asked the woman flushing. 

"I-I am just… very concerned for your well being is all, darling… pardon my blunt words but, you don't really care about yourself." She huffed, poking her gently in the healed wound on her chest as a reminder. 

"I'm  _ learning _ to care… isn't that what's important?" She asked with a smile, pushing her shoulder gently. 

"Yes, I suppose it is." She chuckled warmly, hugging her tight. 

The two of them didn't seem to notice a black car parked slightly away from the theatre or the men inside keeping an eye on them. 

"Oh, here she comes now." Dorothea smiled, hearing the familiar hum of the motorcycle engine. 

"Well you tell her to be careful… and you both have a good night." She winked, waving with her fan as the bike stopped. Petra pulled off her helmet, regarding Manuela before nodding in thanks, extending Dorothea her own before kissing her cheek, apologizing profusely. 

"Bye Manuela!" Dorothea waved as she pulled on her helmet, the bike speeding off soon after. The woman watched, frowning as they turned the corner… something just unsettled her a little, and it was starting to become worrisome. 

\-----

"So, you'll be safe, right?" Dorothea asked as Petra pulled on her jacket and the brunette zipped it up. "You'll call and tell me all about the hunt and stuff?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the woman, not wanting to let her go. 

"I will be okay." Petra assured her. "It is something we are doing every year, and I am always being careful with weapons." She added, pecking her nose gently. 

"I just… don't like the thought of being without you for another month." She pout, "You're the constant I've had for the last two." She continued, burying her face in her shoulder. 

"I am liking having you by my side… and I promise to be bringing you back something nice. My Grandfather has also got something he is wanting you to have apparently." She smiled warmly. 

"You're making the wait even harder now!" She giggled softly as she squeezed her. 

"It will be worth it." She assured her. "Will you be coming with me to the port?" She asked, "Edelgard and Byleth will be taking me." She explained. 

"I suppose I could hang out with Edie to curb my melancholy." She giggled, "Keep her from flirting too much with her bodyguard." She teased. 

"I will be trusting you to keep them company then." She replied with a chuckle, grasping her hand and pulling her bag over her shoulder. "They should be here soon. Let's head down." 

Dorothea nodded, following after her as the two headed toward the elevator. “Don’t need a suitcase?” She asked, curious. 

“I have many things at my home in Brigid.” She said, “But I will be bringing back some things, especially for you.” She smiled as they stepped out of the elevator, seeing an old beat up SUV idling. 

“Hey guys! Come on in!” Byleth called, waving out the window. 

“I’m assuming this is… old faithful?” Dorothea chuckled, remembering the car the woman lamented over not having the last time the two of them rode together in the sports car. 

“Her repairs are finally done.” She smiled softly as they got in. “Had to replace a lot of internal components.” she hummed as Edelgard chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re happy dear.” She smiled as they pulled off. “Are you excited to go home under better circumstances this time?” she asked Petra who nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes! It is good to know grandfather is well, and that I am being able to focus on the hunt with no worries.” She smiled brightly. 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Dorothea said warmly, “Even if I’ll miss you.” 

“It’ll be fine, Dorothea.” Byleth said, “We’ll make sure you’re not too lonely.” She chuckled as they headed toward the port. 

“I appreciate that.” She assured warmly, leaning into Petra’s side as she rest against her during the ride. 

“I’m hoping you have a good last few shows, Dorothea.” Petra breathed, pecking her brow. “And I can’t wait to see the next you star in.” She chuckled, playing loosely with her fingers that rest on her thigh. 

“You’ll have your socks knocked off with my next performance.” She assured, kissing her cheek as she allowed herself to enjoy these last few moments with the woman she cared deeply for.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra returns back from Brigid, excited to see her girlfriend and share with her tales of the hunt and rites.
> 
> But... Wait.
> 
> Why didn't Dorothea come to meet her?

Petra checked her items in the bag she held on her shoulder. There were a handful of artifacts and baubles she had brought for Dorothea: bracelets, a necklace, a new dress she was sure she’d love. She smiled as she made sure the blanket her grandfather had given her was present in the bag, as well as a tooth as a trophy from one of the large cats that had bitten her during the hunt. 

The last thing she made sure she had in her bag was a bottle of blessed ink and a needle she had to give Dorothea a mark. She had gotten permission from the king to give her protection from the spirits. She smiled, zipping the bag as she stepped onto the boat, sending a quick message to the girl now that she had service that she would be home soon, and another to Edelgard about her estimated time to arrive so the women would be around to pick her up. 

It was a while on the boat before they finally made it to the docks, and she met Edelgard who waited in her sports car. “Dorothea did not come?” she asked as she got in, looking around for the girl. 

Edelgard shook her head, “I haven’t heard from her in a few days. I figured she was busy after her finale at the theatre.” She said, “What about you?” she asked. 

“I cannot text from Brigid very often, we do not get the same kind of service out there.” She explained, frowning. “It is a little worrisome though…” She said, brow a little furrowed. 

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much. You know how she is, just kinda doing her own thing.” She hummed, shrugging as they sped off.

“I am knowing… that is why I am worrying.” She frowned softly, leaning against the window. 

“Maybe she’s preparing a surprise for you at the house.” Edelgard chuckled softly, “She had been counting down the days last time I spoke to her.” 

“That… does sound like something she would do.” She said, feeling a little less anxious about it. 

“It’ll be fine.” Edelgard smiled warmly as they made their way to her home. 

The Brigid princess waved as she stepped out of the car, straightening her bag once more as she looked up at the building. ' _ Dorothea… I'm back.' _ she thought with a smile as she headed toward the front door, flashing her ID card at the scanner before heading in. 

It was only minutes before she was at the door, cracking it open slowly. " _ Buhken _ I am returning home." She smiled, looking around not finding anything touched. Her brows furrowed now, "Dorothea?  _ Buhken _ ?" She called, placing her bag down on the couch as she walked around. She half expected the girl to jump out from a hiding place.

Their bed was unmade, a cup laid out of half drank water, but nothing giving away the last time the other tennant was in the house. Quickly, she took out her phone, calling it to locate the woman. It rang quietly from underneath the bed where it seemed to have fallen after being knocked off the side table. She hung up her own call, picking up the phone.

She didn't like the thought of looking through it, but she hoped it would give her some insight into finding her girlfriend. She tapped at it, a few missed calls from herself and Manuela, and more than a few missed texts from Manuela and Edelgard it seemed. She frowned softly, these were a few days old.

"Dorothea… where are you?" She breathed to herself, sleeping the phone as she looked around once more. She wondered if she could call Manuela right now, knowing she worked at a clinic most days. She frowned, digging out Dorothea's phone once more to contact Manuela, anxiety gripping her chest at the disappearance of her girlfriend. 

"Dorothea?! Honey, I'm so happy you called! I've been worried sick! I'm so sorry--" 

"Manuela, it's Petra." The woman cut the doctor off. 

"Oh…" she frowned, "Why do you have Dorothea's phone?" She asked.

"I was just getting home and not being able to find her." She stated, "Her phone was fallen under the bed." She explained simply, the woman on the other end sighed softly. "Are you… both fighting?" She asked after a moment. 

"We… had an argument." She said after a moment. "But that's beside the point… she's not home?" She asked with worry. 

"I have not been hearing from her for a few days now." Petra frowned heavily. 

"...Neither have I…" Manuela said with a heavy frown.

"Are you knowing where her apartment is?" She asked after a moment.

"I'll… I'll meet you there." She said, a small ruckus on the other side of the phone. "Mercedes, I'll leave this to you today." She called, pulling away from the phone. "Call me if any emergency is to arise." She added, "I'll text the address." She stated, hanging up after a second. 

The phone pinged and an address came up underneath Manuela's name. Petra nodded, heading back toward the elevator quickly to make her way to her bike. She remembered the way well to where Dorothea always had her drop her off, it seemed like her apartment was a few blocks further south than she let on. The princess looked around, her hunter's instincts kicking in as she felt a sense of foreboding all around her. 

She waited until she saw the doctor who stopped quickly in front of the building, urging the fuschia haired girl to follow her quickly upstairs. "Please goddess, don't let her have done something stupid." She hissed to herself as she hurried up the stairs, and the words made Petra's stomach flip uncomfortably.

"W-would she have…?" She asked, a myriad of ideas furling through her head as they stopped at a door. 

"This girl… she's had a lot happen in her life. More than you probably know." She said, knocking on the door. "Dorothea? Sweetie?" She called, knocking again. "Dear, I know you asked me not to ever come by here unannounced but please answer me." She called again.

"Here, be allowing me." Petra said, grabbing the handle, twisting it roughly and slamming her shoulder into the door, breaking the frame and stumbling in as the door gave way. "Dorothea?" She called, looking around.

The house was a mess, glass shattered everywhere, blankets strewn here and there. Feathers coated the bed where pillows had been ripped open and a dark brown mark stained the wall around the bathroom doorframe and against the walls here and there. 

"What happened…" Manuela breathed as she walked into the small room, looking around for any signs of the girl.

Petra felt sick… it looked as if a wild beast had made its way into the house, and there was a struggle to fend it off. "...She is not here." She stated as she walked in, looking to the vanity where a box of makeup was packed. Some other things had been packed into totes as well, things Petra recalled Dorothea stating she had wanted to retrieve before she lost access to here. 

"Then where could she be?" Manuela asked, turning on her. 

"I-i…" the girl swallowed thickly as she thought of any place she could be. "I am not…" she turned, quickly stumbling from the room. Manuela frowned, walking after her slowly.

"...Are you okay…?" She asked, gently touching her back.

"I am not…" the girl said quietly, "I am… needing air." She breathed, heading downstairs toward where her bike was parked. She was slowly followed by Manuela who gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"...I was wrong about you, dear." She breathed, "You really love that girl." She said, rubbing her arm gently. 

"She is… the wind that keeps my wings open." She said softly, "I am loving her dearly… and truly." 

"I see…" she said softly, "I'm… I hope we can find her… I'll call the police." 

"What if they find out about her?" She asked, suddenly worried. "Please, allow me to be asking my friends first." She urged, "I am not wanting her to be arrested for prostitution." She said.

"Your friends?" She asked, frowning. 

"The tenth child of the Hresvelg's personal guard. They are skilled in police work." She assured, "Please trust me." She urged. 

The woman frowned softly, crossing her arms. "You get two days." She said resolutely. "And only because I don't know where that girl could have gone if she wasn't kidnapped or something." She added, walking to her car. Petra placed on her helmet, kicking off as she started her vehicle, speeding off toward the Hresvelg mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /bTrigger Warning: 
> 
> Lots of dark themes in this chapter. Rape blood and physical harm done.
> 
> Just be careful if this is something that really affects you./b
> 
> Dorothea has worked hard to get where she was. She was happy, loved, despite doing things she really didn't want to do. She's done her best with what she's had and things were finally paying off. 
> 
> Why then? Was she rewarded with this...?

Dorothea hummed happily as she checked her phone, seeing a text from Edelgard that Petra would be home in three days. She shifted up, throwing the blanket over the bed as she hopped up, not noticing she had dropped her phone. 

"I should be cleaning up a bit." She murmured to herself, "Oh, maybe I could try cooking something for her?" She breathed as she walked around the apartment, straightening things here and there. "Hmm… maybe not." She made a face remembering her last foray into cooking.

It took her a minute of looking around before remembering she had left a large box of makeup at her old home. "I should gather my stuff up from there so Petra doesn't have to help…" she considered, heading toward the door. She could stand to take the bus for now, it would be cheaper than buying a ride from a taxi twice. 

She headed off toward her old home, happy to retrieve what she needed and be done with the hovel. It was an hour or so before she made her way to her old place, making a face as she slowly climbed the staircase that was quickly becoming unfamiliar to her. 

"Well at least I'll be done with this soon." She said, opening the door, and moving around to gather this and that in her meager once-apartment. She grabbed a small box beginning to fill it with makeup and various paint for her nails and such.

A knock rang on her door, alerting her attention to someone there. She rolled her eyes, continuing to do what she was doing before the knock persisted. She sighed softly, placing down her things as she went to the door, reaching out to grasp the handle before the door slammed open, smashing into her hand and causing her to stumble back as she cried out. 

"Well well,  _ Songbird _ … I haven't seen you in a while." A venomous voice hissed as a familiar bastard walked into the room. "Why haven't I seen you around? You still owe me quite a lot of money." 

She gripped her hand, wrist throbbing. She was sure it was broken, but steeled herself. "I told you to fuck off." She hissed as she took another step back, the man looking behind him before nodding in her direction, a large man coming in with a stern face. 

"Dear…  _ no one  _ speaks to me like that." He stated simply before her fight or flight senses took over, her heart thumped loudly and painfully in her chest as she bolted forward, hoping to dive under the larger man to escape. Unfortunately she was a rat trapped in a cage, and Volkhard made sure to show her how hopeless it was as he smirked down at her struggling form. 

"Let… me…  _ go!! _ " She cried, struggling in the muscle's hold as her elbow came back to crack against his head. He grunted, letting her go momentarily stunned as she clamored to get away. Quickly he grabbed her ankle, pulling her back toward him, and she quickly kicked him, trying to get into the bathroom, hoping to hole up in there and call the police. 

She managed to get into the bathroom, frantically looking to the phone she didn't have as the man busted into the rooms, taking her roughly by her arm, slamming her into the wall and shattering the glass. She cried out loudly as blood trickled in ribbons from her arm, slices of glass stuck jaggedly out of her skin. 

"Fuck… off!" She reached out, taking a large shard from her arm, slicing her hand from the action. She tried to ignore the pain as she plunged the glass into his hand, struggling to run from the room and back toward the door before the muscle yelled angrily at the slippery girl. 

"You're coming with us." He growled, reaching out before Volkhard made a noise of irritation at the fight in her. 

"Stop playing and just grab her." He grumbled, turning his back as the larger man smirked, ducking slightly before barreling all his weight into her, slamming her against the wall. 

She coughed as all the air escaped her, and she was sure that more than a few ribs were broken. She pant, slowly trying to get up before a hand grabbed her chocolate locks roughly and she was drug to her feet. " _ Songbird _ … you  **will** pay me back… but don't worry, if you're so interested in fucking a dirty Brigidan, I'll be a merciful host." He smirked before dropping her, the large man carting her out easily by the arms now that all the he adrenaline had escaped with her breath. 

"You're… a sick bastard…" she struggled through labored breaths as she was shoved into a car. "I swear to you! I'll fucking kill you you sick piece of shit!" She shouted loudly as she kicked the door so it wouldn't close. 

He sighed in a bored manner, "Do make her be quiet." He stated to the man as he walked around the car to get into the passenger seat. The large man reached out, slamming his fist hard into her face and she fell back silently into the seat as he closed the door and headed to the driver's seat so that he could take them to where they would make her pay off her debt, whether she wanted to or not. 

\-----

  
  


Dorothea slowly came to, blinking as she tried to take in the room. Her head rang and arm burned and she felt as if she'd been hit by a truck. "Good to see you awake,  _ Songbird. _ " Volkhard breathed in a voice that made her skin crawl. "You gave me quite a bit of trouble, you know?" He hummed, "Unfortunately I'll have to tack more onto your fee."

"Eat shit Volkhard." She spit at him, struggling as she realized her arms were bound loosely to each bedpost with handcuffs.

"Dear, you have no say here." He said, "And I have so many clients waiting to see you again." He smirked, "And don't worry, I'll give you a taste of the savage beasts you so desire." He assured, opening the door. It was moments of her alone, struggling before the door opened back, a man walking in.

" _ Songbird… _ it's been so long." He breathed, a particularly nasty customer she had sworn off, no matter how much he'd offered. "I've missed the feel of you." He said, slowly climbing onto the bed.

"S-stop! I told you to leave me alone!" She struggled, kicking… but she was weak from blood loss and dizzy from head trauma and the fight was quickly leaving her. The man easily held down her legs as he leaned forward, breathing her neck in deep with a chuckle that made her stomach churn.

"I'm so glad I can be first… your boss says I can come back too…" he licked her face as she looked away, swallowing thickly. "I can't wait to have you as often as I want…" he murmured as his hands came up, nails gripping into her blouse before he ripped it open, hands feeling her up with abandon. 

She could feel herself begin to shake, her breathing picking up as ringing began to become omnipresent in her ears. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to block out the feelings of the man's tongue all over her body-- a body she couldn't even give to the woman she cared most for in the world. 

She fought slightly as he struggled to remove his pants, his hands coming up to hold her throat against the pillows. "Be good little  _ songbird _ and I might give you a treat." He chuckled as he pressed into her roughly. She cried out arms struggling in the cuffs as he leaned over her, sniffing her hair as he stuck his thumb into her mouth, ramming into her. 

She gagged, not expecting the digit in her throat. "Bite me and I'll make you regret it." He breathed into her ear, tongue dipping into the divot as she stopped herself from biting down hard. Surely this couldn't last forever… he would finish and leave… right?

\------

Her eyes cracked open, sun peaking through the windows. Her body hurt… it was beaten, battered, bruised, burned and cut up. She shuddered, a chill surrounding her body… the room was bare. No blankets were left on the bed… what seemed like a completely different mattress than it had been maybe? She shifted, finding her arms no longer captured, deep angry red marks circled her wrists. 

She blinked slowly, shifting out of bed now… a coat. Her coat? It sat by the door in the empty apartment. Her body drifted, placing on the coat, her bare feet taking her out of the door. She wasn't sure where was going… she wasn't sure what day it was or even where she was. Snow was beginning to fall, an early coating no doubt too light to really stick. 

However it clung to her eye lashes… speaking of eyes was she only seeing out of one? How peculiar… Her mind refused to stay on one thought though as she drifted through the street. People who were crazy enough to be out in the weather gave her a wide berth, many of them looked at her as if she were a creature… that's right. She wasn't really worth anything… a disgusting whore… a thing only meant to be used and thrown away. 

No… there was someone who loved her… no matter what… Someone… who… what was her name? She struggled to remember anything… she was supposed to be back… she wanted to see her. ' _ Petra _ .' The name made her heart flutter as her bare feet struggled against the strain on her body, carrying her through the cloud of her mind. ' _ I gotta… get home. _ ' 

She wasn't exactly sure where home was right now… but she knew that was her destination. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is beside herself. How could this happen? They were happy... They were living... They were loving... And now... Now this.

Petra sighed, she hadn't slept at all, worry wracked her every thought. She ran her hands through her hair as she stood from the couch, hearing nothing from Byleth or Hubert. A text drew her attention, Byleth's name across the screen. ' _ Come to El's. We think we have something. _ ' it said.

Quickly she stood, running toward her door and struggled to stay still in the elevator ride. It was mere minutes before she was on her bike quickly making her way to the intersection in front of her complex. She almost kicked it into gear before she saw a familiar figure stumbling slowly toward the building.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she realized exactly who it was, and she quickly jumped off her bike, the motorcycle clattering to the ground as she dropped it completely. Her hands quickly threw off her helmet as she closed the gap in between them. "Dorothea?!" She called, the woman seemed dazed and confused, wavering where she had stopped as the princess made it to her. 

She looked at her with clouded eyes, not exactly seeing her… she seemed just like a dark blob in front of her before her vision blurred completely and she fell forward into her arms. "Dorothea?  _ Buhken _ ?!" She tried again, worried about grabbing her too hard. She felt far too thin… far too frail in her arms. 

Quickly, she pulled out her phone, dialing the emergency number urging them to get there immediately. As she waited for the ambulance she dialed Manuela's number that went directly to voicemail. "I am needing you at the hospital immediately… I have found Dorothea." She said simply before hanging up.

\-----

Petra paced outside of a hospital room, they had taken the girl onto a stretcher upon reaching their location, taking her alone. The islander had never felt her chest tighter as she walked back and forth. "Petra?" Edelgard called as she turned down the hallway, finding the restless woman. 

"Thank you for coming." She said, turning to see the brunette and her blue haired bodyguard. "I am… I am not thinking well." She admitted, and it was fairly visible that she was frayed. "I am… wanting nothing more than to leave and find who did this." She stated, her eyes shadowed by dark thoughts.

"Manuela hasn't arrived?" Edelgard asked, walking up and grabbing Petra's hand gently, squeezing her as she looked up at her. She shook her head, looking to the ground as Byleth grasped her shoulder gently. 

"She is being a doctor at a clinic and not able to talk all the time." She explained, frowning heavily. Edelgard did not like how Petra's hand shook in her own. She had only ever seen her calm and collected and would equate her composure to that of Byleth's. 

"I see… have they let you see her?" She asked, looking to the door. 

"They are making sure she is okay before letting me see her." She explained, "She was very… very wounded." She breathed, just admitting it made her feel a little sick to her stomach. 

"...I see…" she said softly as she held the woman's hand a little tighter.

All three women startled as they heard a voice down the hallway. " _ Where  _ is my Dorothea?!" It called, Manuela rounding the corner with a nurse following after her. 

"Ma'am please." She said, "I'm going to have to ask you to be more quiet." She added as the woman shrugged her off, pulling up her white coat as she walked ahead, seeing Petra. 

"Petra." She stated, stopping in front of her. "How is she…?" She asked, looking between her and one of the  _ princesses _ of Adrestia.

"She's… not well." She said softly, seeing the woman stiffen. "The doctors won't let me see her." She continued with a heavy frown. 

"I'll  _ make _ them let me." She strode to the end of the hall before rounding the corner. 

The fuschia haired woman let go of Edelgard's hand, crumbling into a nearby chair, hanging her head in her hands. "This is… being my fault." She breathed softly, muttering in Bridgian now to herself. Edelgard wasn't completely sure what she was saying but knew it couldn't be good due to her tone. 

" _ How _ would this even  _ begin  _ to be your fault?" Edelgard asked, both women sitting next to her, hand on her shoulder and back. Edelgard rubbed her back gently. 

"Those people… they did this." She said softly, "The ones who made her work… they had to have…" she continued. "I was  _ urging _ her to stop working for them." She sobbed quietly, a sight neither woman had ever seen. "I was so  _ happy _ when she stopped doing anything like that… and look what happened." 

Byleth sighed softly, shaking her shoulder gently. "This was her decision to stop too… you didn't go to these people and tell them to hurt her." She breathed, her velvet tone soft and consoling. "These people hurt her because they're awful people." She added. 

"O-okay…" she said, continuing to sob into her hands as she rubbed her eyes.

Manuela returned not too long after, led by another doctor. "I'll go check on her." She said to Petra as they opened the door. The girl looked drained and lost, a ghost of her former self: being comforted by her closest friends. "Just be patient dear." She pat her head gently before disappearing through the barrier. 

It seemed like forever, Byleth having gone and gotten food in the time it took for Manuela to open the door again. She looked weary as she exited. "Petra… I have to warn you." She said softly as the girl stood. 

"I can see her?" She asked, frowning heavily.

"Really, I have to warn you. If I let you see her now you  _ must _ keep yourself composed." She said sternly. "I am serious." She added, pressing her finger to her shoulder. 

"Let me be rephrasing," she stated, grasping her hand roughly as she pushed it away, squaring her shoulders. "I am the Princess of Brigid. You  _ will _ let me see her." She commanded.

"Petra…" Edelgard chastised softly as a frightening air wafted off of the huntress. 

"Just… keep your wits." The doctor frowned, leading her into the room slowly. 

The princess followed slowly, peeking into the room after the  _ hour _ s of waiting to see the unconscious woman. Manuela crossing her arms as she looked down at the resting girl. She had a cast on her leg that was raised in the air. Her arm was bandaged as was her opposite hand. Her face was heavily bruised and swollen and more was probably covered by her gown and blankets. 

Petra pulled in a shallow breath, seeing the unconscious woman with an IV in one arm and the very last of a bag of blood draining into her other. " _ Buhken _ …" she murmured softly, taking very small, slow steps. Her hands very gently wrapped around her girlfriend's, regarding it as though it were glass. She began murmuring quietly in Bridgian, pressing her brow against her knuckles as she sank to the floor. 

The others exchanged glances before leaving the two alone for a time. A soft hum resonated from the brunette in bed, her hand twitching in the hold of her princess's. Petra hardly seemed to notice, still whispering quietly in Bridgian against her. 

"...Petra…?" She croaked quietly, coughing as she struggled to speak. The huntress jumped at the noise, looking up quickly. 

" _ Buhken _ ." She breathed, standing and gently cupping her face before leaning over to kiss her brow. Dorothea flinched as if she were about to be struck, causing Petra to pull away as if she were burned. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…." She bowed her head, not sure what else she could say. 

"I missed you…" Dorothea smiled, she looked exhausted. "I'm glad you're home…" she added, weakly reaching out to grasp at her arm. Petra allowed her to hold on, her touch too feather light. 

"I should have been home sooner." She breathed quietly, "Then maybe--" Dorothea cried out as she tried to move, drawing Manuela's attention into the room now, the doctor moving Petra away. 

"Dorothea, sweetheart." The woman breathed, "You can't be moving yet… you have four broken ribs and a large wound on your side… I don't want you to rip your stitches." She breathed softly.

Dorothea sighed tiredly, struggling to keep her eyes opened. "What happened…?" She murmured softly, swallowing thickly. 

"You don't remember…?" Manuela frowned softly, looking over the battered girl. 

"Not really… I went to the old apartment… and woke up here." She explained, frowning and confused. 

"...Honey, you were beaten by someone… and raped… by a group of people." She explained softly, looking down. Petra stiffened she hadn't known about that. "The… samples we were able to take are still being sorted…" she said quietly, "You've been gone for a week… I'm assuming that whole time they…" the woman licked her lips lightly.

"Oh…" Dorothea said, her gaze looked a million miles away. Petra on the other hand was shaking. Every fiber in her being wanted to find the people who did this to the girl and make them pay. 

"Petra, can I see you in the hallway?" Manuela said, reaching out to grasp the girl's arm. Petra slowly nodded, not trusting her own voice as she allowed herself to be moved out of the room. "Dorothea… is in a very bad state right now… she needs you." She said softly, "I know you're having a really hard time with this… but think about her." She added.

"I am… wanting to find these people…" Petra said in a deadly quiet tone, like the calm before a large storm. 

"So am I… but we have to leave that to the law… you need to stay by her side, don't let her focus on the bad stuff." She breathed.

Petra waited a moment before nodding, turning to the door. "I will… be doing my best." She said quietly, entering the room. The doctor sighed quietly before going to let Byleth and Edelgard on what was going on. 

"Do you… have to leave?" Dorothea murmured as her eyes lulled closed, and she fought to open them again. 

"I am being able to stay by your side." Petra said softly, pulling up a chair to sit next to her bed. 

"Good… no leaving again… for a long time…." The brunette slurred as she continued to fail in her struggle to stay awake. 

"I won't ever leave you again." Petra swore before going back to praying to the spirits as the older girl drifted off to sleep once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is back, but who knows how long she'll need to stay in the hospital... Edelgard comes to visit, and Petra has some things to work through.

A couple weeks went by, with Dorothea in and out of consciousness, due to her own exhaustion or the medication she had been taking it was beyond Petra. Still, she sat silently at her side as she rested. Her eyes burned, as if they needed to blink, heavy bags underneath. A small knock rang on the door, Edelgard peeking in slowly so not to startle anyone. 

"Edelgard." Petra said, relaxing slightly as her eyes shifted back to Dorothea. "She is sleeping… but I have gratitude." She stated, "Thank you for stopping by." She managed a tired smile as she looked back over at the brunette. 

"Well, I couldn't just not." She stated, standing in the corner of the room by the bed. "How has she been…?" She asked. 

"When she is awake… she is not talking much." Petra frowned, "If you are reaching out at her… she is flinching." She sighed softly. 

"I see…" she sighed back, crossing her arms. "I've told my father about this… and he has the local authorities on it." She assured, "But there's only so much we can do right now." She frowned heavily. 

"I am having gratitude for that much." She assured, looking back to Dorothea who shifted now, gasping quietly in pain. "Be careful Dorothea…" she breathed softly, leaning over her as her eyes fluttered. "You are still very hurt." She said, brushing her bangs from her brow. 

"...Mm morning…" she murmured, " _Rhayha_ …" she smirked up at her, leaning into her touch. 

Petra smiled, feeling her eyes burn as she cupped her cheek. "It is good to see you awake." She breathed before sitting back. "Edelgard has come to be visiting." She introduced the girl in the corner of the room. 

"Edie… sorry I'm not… proper." She chuckled softly, burrowing under the blankets a bit. 

"You're fine." Edelgard assured, extending a bunch of roses and red carnations to Petra. "Byleth and I got these for you." She explained, "From the royal gardens." 

"Well, don't I feel like a princess." Dorothea chuckled softly before making a face. "Mm… a nauseous princess." She groaned. "Petra… can you help me to the bathroom…?" She asked, slowly trying to set up. 

"I'll go get a doctor." Edelgard suggested as Petra urged Dorothea to remain laying back. It was only a few minutes before she returned with Manuela in tow. 

"Dorothea… sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked, walking over to the bed. 

"Dizzy… like I'm gonna throw up." She murmured as the woman very carefully helped her sit up. She hissed in pain as her stitches pulled slightly, ribs protesting after being prone for so long. 

"Petra, dear, will you get that pan underneath the drawers there?" Manuela asked, gently rubbing Dorothea's back as she got used to sitting up. Petra wasted no time in hurrying to get the pan, giving it to Manuela in just enough time for the brunette to retch into it. 

"S-sorry Edie… you came here… to see me…" she pant softly as she retched again, the contracting of her stomach did nothing to ease the pain.

"It's okay." She assured, standing back as the girl continued to struggle. It was a short few minutes more before she sat back, panting heavily. 

"That's… gonna be fun." She murmured, wiping her mouth with her good hand, the other one was in a small cast. 

"Well, it won't hurt as bad when you have something to actually throw up…" Manuela said softly, petting her hair. "And unfortunately it's going to be happening more often in the coming months…" she frowned.

"What…?" Petra asked, confused, "Is she catching an illness…?" She continued, pressing the matter. 

"Petra, dear… Dorothea, you're pregnant." She said quietly. "A month or so along now." She added, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

"I… I see…" she murmured quietly, looking down. 

"Pregnant…?" Petra frowned softly, looking between the doctor and her girlfriend. "She is… but…" she took a step back, grimacing slightly. "I… am needing air." She said softly, heading out of the door. 

"Petra--" Edelgard frowned as the girl brushed quickly past her. "I'll be back." She said, quickly following after her, leaving the two alone. 

"Pregnant…" Dorothea said, tasting the word on her tongue, fingers drifting over her stomach slightly. "I mean…" she chuckled quietly. "Wow…" she breathed, looking up as tears prickled in her eyes. "What the fuck, Manuela." She murmured as the woman rubbed her back gently, giving her a gentle hug. 

"It's your decision to keep it or not sweetie… I will support you whatever you decide." She breathed as the girl held her back. "If you decide to keep it though… for what it's worth, I think you'd be an amazing mother." The woman added, pecking her brow once more as she smiled down at her. "You're kind and patient and willing to do anything so that others aren't put out .. but I think this will be an opportunity to learn to love yourself more too."

Dorothea looked down, leaning into the woman slightly. "Petra… doesn't seem to be happy about it." She murmured softly, gripping her arm. "What… if she ends up leaving because of this ..?" Anxiety gripped her chest and she suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

"She's a _good woman_ , remember? I think she'll support you in what you decide too… she just needs to calm down. All of this has… really shaken her." Manuela revealed, though it was easy to see on the princess's face. "She just needs some time, dear." She breathed. 

"I… want to believe in her." Dorothea said softly as she looked at the empty chair next to her bed. 

"It hasn't done you any bad yet." Manuela chuckled softly, "Now, let me give you an exam…" she added, setting about checking on her wounds and bumps and bruises. 

\-----

"Petra!" Edelgard frowned, following the girl out of the building. "Petra stop!" She demanded simply. The islander stopped momentarily before placing back and forth as Edelgard caught up to her. "What's gotten into you?" The shorter woman asked. 

Petra who so often looked like a majestic huntress now looked like a caged animal. "I am…" she grimaced, her hands intertwining now. " _Buhken bha kuuno lau_ \--" she grit her teeth, shaking her head. 

"It's not your fault this happened to Dorothea." She reiderated, crossing her arms. Petra stopped, looking at the girl with surprise. "What? So what if I'm not going to rule… I still should know the languages of our allies." She shrugged. 

"I am… not knowing how to feel." She said softly, looking down. "Dorothea… has just beginning to be rebuilding her life…" she said with a sigh, "She was loving the theatre so much… but will they be taking her back after this?" She said quietly. 

"Well, I think her skill matters more than a few months away from the stage." Edelgard said, "But if not, then she'll find something else she loves…" she said, "I don't see her allowing this to stop her." She continued on, walking over to place her hand on Petra's arm. "And you shouldn't either." 

The next Queen of Brigid sighed softly, looking down. "I am… wanting to support her… no matter what." She said softly, "I was… just being so scared of losing her…" she added, her breathing picking up as her expression crumbled and she began crying once more. "What if this is making her worse?" She cried softly, fists balled as she looked down, "What if she is hurting herself because of it?" She sobbed, roughly rubbing her face against her arm. 

"Then it'll be up to us who love her to make sure she knows our lives would be so much worse without her here." Edelgard said softly, allowing the taller girl to hug her tight as she pressed her face into her shoulder. "We'll support her… get her whatever help she needs…" Edelgard breathed, "I think two princesses can think of something…" she smiled softly, carefully brushing the woman's tears away. 

Petra sniffled quietly as she slowly calmed down, rubbing her face and yawning. "Apologies… I am very tired." She murmured softly, "I should be staying more composed… for you and for her." She sighed, "I am needing to be the pillar she can lean on…" 

"That's the good thing about a relationship, Petra… you both lean on each other, and that's what makes you stronger." Edelgard smiled softly, "Now come on… I'm sure Dorothea would like to spend more time with you… I'm sure she's scared you don't like the thought of having children." 

"...I was always thinking I would be having them one day." She said, a small smile lighting up her face. "If she is wanting to keep it… I will being the best parent I can be alongside her." She managed. 

"I think she deserves to hear that instead of me." Edelgard chuckled softly, grasping her hand. "Let's go back…" she offered, pulling her toward the building. 

"Yes… and Edelgard? You have my gratitude." She stated, grasping her hand as she followed the smaller woman. 

The two entered the room quietly where Manuela was gently looking over the stitches covering a stab wound on her side. "Looks like this is more or less healed up." She smiled as she put a viscous solution on the wound. "Should be able to take them out in the next few days." She added as Dorothea sighed softly. 

"Do… you think she'll be back today?" Dorothea breathed, frowning. She hadn't heard the other occupants come in, too engrossed in her own mind.

"Who are you hoping to see return?" Petra asked as she walked into the room further. "I am hoping you are not visiting with strangers." She tried to tease with a small smile. 

Dorothea looked up quickly, flushed before looking away, pouting. "N-no… why would I have someone else visiting…?" She said, crossing her arms. Manuela chuckled softly, situating her bandages once more. 

"I think the answer would be 'yes', sweetie. Also, I'd like to get you up and walking soon… but first you both need to eat. I'll bring you something up." Manuela said, turning to exit the room. 

"I have to get going, but I hope you feel better soon, Dorothea." Edelgard smiled with a small wave. "I'll bring Byleth next time I visit." She assured.

"Thanks for visiting, Edie." She gave her a tired smile, waving with her good hand. The smaller girl nodded, exiting after Manuela and leaving the two alone. 

Petra stood awkwardly before walking to the side of the bed, rubbing her arm nervously. "I… am apologetic… for my rudeness." She said softly, looking away.

"What's going on…?" Dorothea asked softly, reaching out to grasp her fingers gently. "Can't you talk to me…?" She continued, pulling on her arm gently. 

"I am… not being sure how…" Petra breathed, it felt like a boulder was sitting on her chest. 

"How about… first, lay down?" She suggested, the girl blinking. 

"But… you are being hurt… I am not wanting to--" 

"Just… lay down." Dorothea urged, pulling on her arm gently. The two exchanged looks for a small moment before Petra slipped off her shoes, sliding into the small bed next to her, allowing her arm to be hugged by the brunette. "Now talk to me… or have we grown apart that much?" She frowned softly. 

"No! I am… very much loving you." She said, anxious that Dorothea would think they were growing apart. "You are being the wind underneath my wings." She continued, "I am… just worried about… how to be treating you." She frowned, looking down. "I… am seeing you so small and fragile… and I am worried if I am treating you like this you will be becoming mad." She murmured. 

"So… you just keep me at arm's length instead?" She frowned heavily. "I know… I've been ruined… I'm as good as the trash in a dumpster, I've been used and--" Petra's lips captured hers gently, her hand cupping her cheek.

"What have I been saying about talking like that?" She frowned, pecking her nose gently as her fingers threaded through her hair. "You are beautiful and talented and kind…" she said softly, "Bad things happen to wonderful people… but that is not making you bad." She said. 

"But… now I'm pregnant… with some sicko's kid and…" she breathed in softly. 

"I will support you Dorothea… whether you are wanting to keep it or not." She murmured softly, pressing her face into her shoulder. "You are being the mate to my soul… and if you are wanting to be raising a child… I will be raising it with you." She said softly. The brunette's eyes prickled as her vision began to cloud. 

"Petra… are you sure?" She asked quietly, as if anything louder could shatter this moment and she'd be back there in that dark room with strangers on top of her. 

"I am loving you dearly, can you not see?" She asked, tears dripping from her hidden eyes as she held her gently. "I was being so scared of losing you… I am blaming myself for what has been happening to you and I am being so sorry that you are having to go through this." She sobbed quietly. "I am so sorry, _Buhken_ …" she pleaded, "I will never be letting this happen again." She said, shuddering as she finally broke down in the woman's arms. 

"Petra… we're in this together… we'll get through this…" she breathed softly. 

"I am sorry…" she said quietly, "I am supposed to be lifting you up…" she said, rubbing her eyes as she kissed her cheek. "And you are lifting me." She said softly, pecking her other cheek. 

"We need to lift up each other." Dorothea breathed quietly, cupping her cheek with her good hand. "And I know I have you when I need you." She said softly, pecking her lips gently.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is finally able to go home from her time at the hospital. She thinks things will be fine... but shadows have a way of showing up, even in the safety of your own abode.

Another few days passed, Dorothea becoming much more responsive as they did. She smiled softly, watching Petra sleep peacefully for what she was sure was the first time since returning to Fodlan. She gently brushed her hair aside as she curled close into her good side, hugging her waist loosely as she breathed deep. 

"How are you?" Manuela asked as she walked in, her voice dropping to a whisper as she noticed the sleeping girl. "How is she?" She breathed as she sat next to the bed. 

"Finally asleep." Dorothea chuckled quietly, "And I'm feeling fine…" she added, "Just sore still… and a little sick to my stomach." She admitted. "...When can we go home?" She asked as the woman nodded. 

"I was actually coming to gauge whether you were well enough to go or not." She stated. 

"Well, give me the papers and let me hobble on out of here." She said simply.

"That is  _ if _ you can hobble, Dear." She sighed. "Part of the test is being able to stand and walk to this wheelchair without any help." She stated; Petra had been all but carrying her to the bathroom since she had become lucid.

"Oh. Well… shouldn't be too hard." She hummed softly, moving to caress Petra's face to wake her. " _ Rhayha…  _ wake up." She breathed quietly, brushing her hair back again. " _ Rhayha _ …" she murmured before the younger stirred, shifting. 

"Hmm?" She hummed, eyes fluttering as she slowly moved off of her. " _ Buhken… Qualu khutoh?" _ She murmured quietly, trying to rouse herself. 

"Nothing, darling… Manuela is here to see if we can go home." She smiled, brushing back her messy locks as she shifted up on her hands and knees. 

"Ah… I am being-- You are… understanding?" She said, blinking suddenly awake with surprise. 

"I was studying while you were in Brigid." She giggled bashfully. Manuela couldn't help but smile… she knew mentally, Dorothea wasn't out of the woods yet, but to see the support and care between the two women before her was a comfort. 

"I am very happy to hear this!" She said brightly, shifting back to her knees as she looked to Manuela. "Good Morning!" She greeted, sliding off the mattress. "We are being able to leave?" She asked.

"Only if Dorothea here can walk by herself." She stated simply. They had her in a boot now instead of a cast, so it was easier for her to maneuver around. "When you're ready, call me and we can check." She added. 

"Then, no time like the present." She shrugged, giving the doctor pause. She shifted, grunting in a pained manner as she slung her legs over the mattress. She released a quiet exhale, holding her sore ribs as she caught her breath. 

"Are you being sure you're okay?" Petra asked, hovering around her.

"I can do this!" She assured, pushing off onto her feet with a groan. She swayed, panting quietly as she very carefully shuffled to the wheelchair. A sharp intake of breath filled her lungs as she hissed, knee struggling to hold her already reduced weight as she steadied herself against the wall, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. 

"I can… do this…!" She said softly, Petra watching her-- worried. Finally, Dorothea took two wide strides toward the chair before turning to sit, completely winded. "T-there…See?" She smiled wearily at the two. 

"Alright… you win…" Manuela shrugged with a smile as she took the chair, turning toward the door. "I'll set up rehab dates and check-up appointments for you. You both go home and get some rest." She chuckled, taking them to the front desk so she could be discharged. 

"Thanks Manuela." Dorothea smiled softly, looking down. "For helping and… well, everything." She added, hugging herself.

"Now you stop that." The older woman said, patting her on the head with her fan. "I know what you're thinking and it's fine." She sighed softly. "Just get some rest and relaxation… for me?" She asked, leaning down to kiss her brow. 

"I will be making sure she is relaxed." Petra promised dutifully. 

"I mean both of you." Manuela reached out to hug the girl tight to her chest. "You deserve it…Really." She assured, holding her close.

"Thank you Manuela…" Petra said after a moment. "I hope we will be seeing you for dinner sometime this week…?" She offered, taking the wheelchair from the woman as Dorothea signed her release papers. 

"I would love that." She smiled, "See you later then." She waved, turning to head down the hallway with the girl's file. 

"Edelgard is being on her way with Byleth… I am being excited to return home." Petra said simply as she squat next to her girlfriend who sat quietly. 

"I've missed home." She smiled, "I've missed… just being us." She reached out to hold her hand gently. "Maybe we can find some trashy romcom on the TV to watch when we get back." She giggled, squeezing gently. 

"That is sounding very much like a good plan." Petra smiled, leaning forward to kiss her knuckles. Dorothea giggled softly before Petra pulled away, standing to answer her phone. "Oh, we will be meeting you at the front door then." Petra said, walking to the back of the chair. "You have my gratitude." She added, hanging up.

"Assuming Edie is here." She smiled, "Let's head home then." She added as the woman began pushing her out the door. Byleth and Edelgard met them as they exited, waving them over to the car. 

"It's great to see you!" Edelgard said, leaning in to hug the brunette warmly. The woman smiled, squeezing her. 

"And hello to you too, Stranger." She winked at Byleth as Edelgard pulled away. 

"...Sorry for not visiting." She apologized, "Work and well… I don't really like hospitals. So it's hard for me to stay very long." She said, hand subconsciously rubbing her chest. Dorothea filed that away for later before slowly struggling to stand. "Here," Byleth reached out, the brunette shaking her head in response.

"Manuela… said I need to get used… to standing by myself." She gasped in pain as she straightened. She reached quickly for Byleth's arm though, for support as she began heading in small shuffling steps toward the back of 'Old Reliable'. She was a bit relieved to not have to crunch herself into on or before her sports cars. 

"There you go…" Byleth breathed, the girl relaxing back, winded as Petra climbed in on the other side, gently grasping her hand. "Sit tight… you'll be home soon." The older woman smiled as she opened the door for Edelgard. She made sure she was settled before returning to the driver's seat, heading off toward Petra's apartment. 

Dorothea rest her head against Petra’s shoulder as she sighed, closing her eyes. It was so nice being out of the hospital, surrounded by the warmth of her girlfriend. 

“Christmas is in a month.” Edelgard broke the silence, “If you’re feeling up to it, I’d love for you both to come.” She smiled over her shoulder at them. “Something happy for us to celebrate together.” She chuckled. 

“Oh, your ball… That sounds wonderful Edie!” Dorothea said enthusiastically. 

“You will be the most beautiful there.” Petra smiled warmly. 

“Well, thank you.” She chuckled quietly, leaning over to kiss her cheek gently. 

“So, we’ll put you on the guest list.” Edelgard smiled softly as they rounded the corner of the apartment building.

“Welcome home.” Byleth chuckled as they stopped in front of the heavy glass doors. 

“Thank you both.” Dorothea smiled as Petra hurried around to get the door for her. “It means a lot… what you guys have done.” she added. 

“Don’t worry about anything. Just focus on feeling better.” Byleth smiled as the brunette gingerly slid out of the car.

“I will, I promise!” She assured as she carefully stood, leaning on Petra for support as they head inside. 

“I am happy you are being back.” Petra said softly as she let her lean her full weight against her in th elevator. 

“I’m happy to be home… with you.” She said, eyes closed. 

“I will be making sure to care greatly for you.” Petra murmured, but the brunette frowned. 

“Just… do what you normally do. Nothing special, okay?” she hummed. 

“I will be making sure I’m careful then.” She assured, which made Dorothea sigh inwardly. She knew she would be treated differently now, but hopeed she wasn’t completely doted on like someone helpless. “ _ Buhken _ ?” the word shook her from her thoughts, her girlfriend’s hazel eyes glancing up at her. 

“Sorry, lost in thought.” She smiled, accepting the arm extended to her now that she noticed the elevator had stopped. “I’m beat… and starving.” She chuckled. “Hospital food isn’t the best.” She added as they slowly headed into the home. 

“We are not having any food in the house.” Petra apologized. 

“I can stay here if you wanna get something to cook.” She suggested. “I don’t think I could stomach fast food right now.” She sighed. 

Petra was hesitant. 

“It’s fine! You’re worrying too much!” she waved her hand dismissively. “Plus, a home cooked meal from you is long overdue.” She stated, slowly seating herself o fthe couch as they paused in the living room. 

“...If you are being sure.” She said finally, releasing her hand as she relaxed back against the coushions. “I will not be taking long.” She assured, turning toward the dufflebag that hand remained untouched on the couch since she had returned from Brigid. “Grandfather has made this for you.” She continued, pulling a warm blanket over her form gently. “He is saying it is for his new Granddaughter.” She added simply as she watched Dorothea look over the cloth. 

“Wow… I-- this means so much… I’ll have to thank him.” She smiled softly, “Next time you speak, will you let me talk to him?” she asked. 

“Of course,  _ Buhken _ .” Petra smiled fondly at the girl, “I’m sure he will be finding great joy in that.” She added. “I will return shortly… please be resting.” She finished, heading out the door with a eave that the brunette returned. 

Dorothea fingered the fabric with a fond smile ,relaxing back on the couch. Her eyes drifted closed vefore a sound starteled her. “ _ Rhayah _ ?” she called for petra. She had thought she heard the keycard reader from the door. “...Petra?” she called tentitavely once more before a hand clasped around her mouth, Volkhard staring down at her with menacing eyes. 

“Did you think we were done with you?” he hissed like a snake as his other hand traveled down her torso, pressing beneath her shirt. “This child is mine, and I’ve come to take my due.” He chuckled as his hand pressed into her stomach. 

She could feel him inside her, grabbing for the small life curled within. “N-no…! You can’t take this from me too!” she cried as his fingers dug into her hair, pressing her head back. 

“This belongs to me, Dorothea!” he laughed, “You can’t enjoy it Dorothea!” Her name echoed in her ears as she struggled against the man, crying out as her eyes finally shot open and she slammed her arms agains thte man in front of her hard, struggling to get off the couch; her wounds aruging against her as her stomach tossed and turned. 

“Dorothea!” the word was lost on her, her ears not even alerting her to the different tone than te disgusting man from a moment ago. “Peace,  _ Buhken. _ ” Petra raised her hand slowly, lowering herself as she would to a cornered animal. “You are safe, Dorothea.” She said softly, not making any sudden movements as recognition slowly returned to the brunette’s eyes. “It’s me,  _ Buhken _ , it’s Petra.” SHe continued, moving slowly to the woman curled into the table near her front door, holding onto herself tight. “Breathe… breathe  _ Buhken _ .” Sh adde as tears sprung forth, her breathing coming raggedly. 

Sobs wracked her body as she leaned against the table. Petra sighed softly, crawling to her and extending a hand. “You’re okay… you’re safe.” She murmured, placing a gentle palm againsst her shoulder now as she closed the gap between them.

Dorothea leaned into the woman, gripping her shirt desperately. “He’s here! He knows where I am!” she said through a strained, cracked voice. “He-he--”

“Hush now…” Petra breathed, cradling the woman gently. “Peace, Dorothea, you are safe.” She murmured, burying her face in chocolate locks that smelled of the sterile whites of the hospital. “I am not letting anyone hurt you… never again.” She assured as she rubbed her back, kissing her crown. “You are safe…” She repeated again and again as the girl clung to her. Finally, her grip loosened as she sniffled, pressing her face into her shoulder. 

“He… has my key…” She breathed, “What if he--” 

“If he even  _ thinks _ of stepping foot in here… I will be showing him why your people consider mine savage.” Petra said darkly. 

“Don’t say that!” Dorothea said weakly, “I don’t want him to take you away too.” She added, pushing away. 

Petra frowned softly, reaching out to dry her tears. “Beletting me take you to bed.” She said, cupping her cheek as the other girl held her wrist loosely. 

“No, I’m tired of laying down.” She frowned, “Just… to the couch is fine.” she said, eyes still scanning the area to make sure they were alone. It reminded Petra of a rabbit, knowing a predator was nearby. 

“To the couch then.” She said, gently lifting her into her arms and moving her back over to the couch. She gently sat her down, covering her gently with the blanket her grandfather had given her once again. “I am being right here, okay?” she breathed, pecking her brow gently, gowning as the other woman flinched away slightly. “You are safe.” She breathed once more, gently rubbing her shoulder before pulling away. 

“I am making you soup for dinner, okay?” she said softly, and Dorothea nodded, holding the blanket close to her. She was scared to fall asleep no, her eyes still scanning the room, one hand lying protectively over her stomach. 

It wasn’t long before petra returned, sitting next to her and turning on the TV as she placed her bowl down on the table. “Please try to be eating something.” She said, sipping at her own broth. It was hardly satisfying and she barely had an appitite, but setting a good example for Dorothea was paramount. 

The brunette took a small sip, sighing as her eyes glazed over, watching the pictures on the scree. They were silent for a long time before the actress finally opened her mouth. “I’m broken.” she stated quietly. Petra looked over at her. 

“Broken?” she echoed, frowning. 

“Even if you put the pieces back, I won’t ever be the same.” She frowned, “The cracks will leave spaces.”

“Your cracks will be filled with me, and with this one.” Petra said placing a finger against her stomach. “You will be new and better, Dorothea.” She murmured. 

“New and better?” she scoffed, “I’ll be taped back together with glue, not even pretty enough to be considered.” she frowned. “Do I even deserve to keep this child? To keep you?” she asked, her eyes burning. 

“It is I who is wondering if I am deserving.” Petra breathed, looking down at her bowl. “I am meant to be protecting a whole nation… Many lives are depending on me… yet I am not even being able to keep you safe.” She said, “I am failing as a partner… and as a leader.” She said softly, chewing on her lip.

“But… you are speaking true, Dorothea. We will be getting past this together, as two broken pieces, glued into one. A bowl to hold this child so they are being able to live withought these cracks and stresses and burdens.” She looked up with determination. “We may be a mismatched bowl… but at least we are having each other.” She said, “You may not be who you were, but that doesn’t have to be bad. She added, placing down her bowl. 

She extended her hand, looking over to the girl. “Let us make ourselves better… together?” she offered, a small hopeful smile spread on her lips. Dorothea grasped it gently after looking at it for a moment. 

“Together.” She breathed, squeezing her tight. 

“Are you… being comfortable to be resting against me?” she asked after a moment. 

“I should be fine.” Dorothea replied, shifting into the line of er body, resting her head against her shoulder. 

“Try resting for now.” She said quietly, “You are safe in my arms.” She breathed, pressing a kiss into her hair gently. 

“I know.” She said softly, turning to hug her, wrapping her in the blanket. She smiled softly, holding her close as she rubbed her back. 

“I love you, no matter what.” the princess breathed, “ _ Sou lau kae as kulao _ .” She continued, closing her eyes.    
  


Dorothea smiled softly, kissing her shoulder. “Thank you… for eveything…” She said quietly, resting her own eyes as she slowly drifted off once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is finally home.
> 
> Home and safe despite everything that happened yesterday.
> 
> Honestly, she was fine, right?

She woke in the morning, surprisingly refreshed, though anxiety was on the fringes of her mind before she heard Petra humming quietly next to her. She shifted slowly, groaning as she sat up. “ _ Rhayah… Nadaam. _ ” She said softly, looking to her girlfriend. 

“ _ Nadaam Daruhm, Buhken _ ” she replied. “Were you sleeping well?” she asked, finishing unpacking her bag on the table. 

“When you were holding me, yes.” She stated with a small smile, watching her turn on heel to face her. 

“I have been waiting for you to be waking up. You are needing to be putting on your medicine.” She explained. 

“Thank you,” She said, “I wouldn’t want to be startled awake,” She sighed. “I startle so easily now.” She sighed even heavier still. 

“It’s okay. You will be getting past that.” Petra said with a warm smile.

“I’m glad you believe in me.” She chuckled softly, shifting to pull off her shirt so Petra could get to her stitched. Hazel eyes peered over her body with care, inspecting the bruises that were still fading. She ran gentle fingers over her ribs, causing the girl to squirm. 

“Oh! Is that hurting?” Petra asked, and dorothea covered her face, flushed. 

“It just tickles is all.” She murmured. 

“Well… that’s good.” the darker skinned girl chuckled, making sure to remember this before gently placing the cream over her stitches, now that she was satisfied with her healing. 

“What’s all that on the table?” Dorothea asked, looking over the baubles. 

“Things I am bringing from home… for you.” She replied, taking a seat on the floor between the couch and table. “This necklace has an emerald in it… it was reminding me of your eyes. And this bracelet…” She showed her a few more things, telling her why and what importance they had to her. 

“What’s that?” Dorothea asked, pointing at a phile, wrapped in cloth. 

“Oh, this is being blessed ink.” Petra smiled, “It is meant for a mark from the gods.” She pointed to her cheek. “Grandfather has performed a rite on it, so that I may pass a mark onto you.” she regarded the bottle. “I was going to ask you when I got back.” She explained, handing over the bottle. 

“Oh, a tattoo?” Dorothea said, a little surprised. “Maybe in a couple months… Is that okay?” she asked, “I’m just tired of being poked with needles for now.” She explained. 

Petra nodded in understanding. “I will be keeping it until you are being ready.” She assured warmly. “Like you, I will hold it close to my heart.” She smiled, placing her hand on it. 

“These gifts are wonderful  _ Rhayah _ …” She smiled softly, “Thank you so much… it means a lot to know how much you thought of me while you were gone.” She said, reaching out to cup her cheek gently. 

The shorter leaned into the touch. "I am always thinking of you." She breathed, "You are meaning more to me than the light in the sky." She continued, gently placing a hand against her thigh. Dorothea smiled softly before shifting to stand. Petra watched her carefully, extending her hand to catch her as she faltered. 

"I'm fine, dear." She said, struggling once there was nothing to hold onto.

"I have… gotten you a walking stick as well." Petra said slowly, worried if Dorothea would be offended by it. She pulled a sturdy bow from the floor next to her, extending it. "My father had been making this for me when I was younger." She explained, "It was a long bow then… but it should be working as something you can use." She urged the woman to take it. 

The brunette looked at it with a small frown before reaching out to grasp it. The well-worn wood still felt sturdy under her hand, and bent ever so slightly as she put her weight on it. The weapon looked as if it had been carved with care though from the years and use, many of the images had worn away. 

"Petra… are you sure?" She asked, clearly this had meant a great deal to her, considering she still had it in such great condition. 

"I am certain." She nodded, "You are being worth it." She smiled, "And it will be helping you instead of just sitting in my closet." She continued, standing now. "I'll be making breakfast. Let me know if you are needing anything." She suggested warmly as her fingers carefully caressed her arm as she passed by. 

Petra dare not try and kiss her again, considering the last time she pulled away and it felt like an ice pick drove through her heart. "I'm going to take a shower." She said as she shuffled toward their bedroom. 

Petra nodded, "Make sure you are covering your stitches." She called from the kitchen as she banged around some pots and pans. Dorothea sighed as she made it into their room. She regarded it quietly, finding the bed in the state she had left it weeks ago. She bit her lip, looking away as she steeled herself, wondering if she would ever be able to look at their home the way she had before again. 

She made her way into the bathroom, very carefully taking off her shirt as she leaned against the counter, some scrubs that she had worn home from the hospital. She glanced over at herself in the mirror, the first time she'd seen herself since… well, everything. 

Used to she would lie around naked because the clothes she wore made her feel dirty after a night on the town. Now, the clothes were the only armor against unspeakable things. She hesitated as her fingers played with the elastic around her waist, her cloudy emerald eyes meeting her reflection's on accident. 

She could feel the breath leave her as she regarded her body. She looked like a shell of the woman she once was, far too thin, bones sticking out where they never did before. Bruises still marred her creamy complexion, especially around her ribs. Scars stuck out where cuts had healed, around her breasts and throat. She swallowed thickly, as she noticed a dark ring around her throat, a flash of someone's hand, and a rope flitted through her mind. 

She breathed out a shaky breath as she gripped the counter, her hands were clammy and shaking, and her mouth dry. She could feel a cool sweat breaking out over her skin as she looked down to her side where stitches still stuck to her skin. They suddenly began to acutely itch, and she had to struggle not to rip them out. 

She bit her lip as she slid to the floor, trying to keep quiet so that Petra didn't come to find her a mess. She didn't want the woman to see her in this state… she  _ wanted _ to be the strong, confident woman she had met. Not this… sad and broken creature. She let out another shaky breath, placing her brow on the stone countertop. The cool granite grounded her as she slowly counted down from ten. 

She had told Manuela she would be fine…

She was not fine.

After a few moments of sitting on the floor, her leg began to ache, and she realized she was half dressed and Petra would be coming to find her for breakfast soon… and she still hadn't taken a shower. 

' _ Ok… you're okay… _ ' she thought to herself, slowly picking herself up with a groan as she placed more weight onto her leg.  _ 'You've got this Dorothea… _ ' she tried to cheer herself on as she placed plastic around her stomach, sealing the stitches as she turned on the water. 

She made a mental note as she let water more hot than it should have been burn away at her skin as it trickled down her body, to call Manuela later today. She blinked slowly, realizing the pants she wore were clinging to her legs as the water soaked into the cloth.

She bit her lip, knowing she would have to take that final step…

Her fingers drifted to the elastic at her waist once more before she slid the pants off. She steeled herself as she quickly cleaned what she was willing to touch.

She…

She was not fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for sticking with me so far!
> 
> Was very curious what your thoughts were on if Dorothea should cut off her hair or not, been debating on it after writing this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and I hope you all continue to enjoy! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea realizes she might need help getting through this... Little does she know there's someone with said experience closer to her than she expects.

Petra finished cooking, setting the plates at the bar as she waited for Dorothea to return. She looked to the door to their bedroom, seeing steam waft through the air. She was sure the girl was happy to get a real bath for the first time in weeks, but she still worried for her. As Petra looked around the home, she considered that maybe it was time to move… maybe something like that would help Dorothea heal better. 

She pulled out her phone, tapping away on it, distracted as she waited for her partner to join her for breakfast. Idly she wondered if it would be better for her to return to Brigid. Things were quiet there, a stark difference from how Enbarr was, but she wondered if Dorothea would prefer the quiet for a little while.

Then she worried Manuela would refuse to allow her to leave. 

Surely the woman would understand everything she was doing was to try and help Dorothea slowly regain a sense of peace. She sighed to herself as she slid her phone into her pocket, resting her head against her hand. She would at least wait until Christmas, and Edelgard's ball… then they would figure things out after that. 

She checked the time… Dorothea was known to take long showers, but half an hour was beginning to push it, and slowly the smaller woman stood. She didn't particularly want to hurry her along or make her think that she was concerned… but she was concerned. As she walked to the bathroom, she was surprised when Dorothea opened the door, towel in her hair. "Oh, Petra." She said with a smile, another towel wrapped tight around her. "Sorry, the water was so relaxing." She said, though her tone sounded a bit forced. 

Petra licked her lips before smiling back, "You are forgetting your clothes?" She chuckled softly, trying not to call Dorothea out on the fact that she was just pretending to be okay.

"Guilty!" Dorothea chuckled back as she carefully made her way to the dresser. "Mind if I steal some of yours?" She asked, "I feel like sweatpants and comfy shirts." She said, opening the top set of drawers to the left. Her's were on the right and most of her clothes involved shifts to sleep in and form fitting skirts, blouses and dresses for the rest. 

"Be getting what you are wanting." Petra smiled as she watched her lean against the bow carefully as she dug through the drawer. "I will be waiting for you to eat. I was thinking about some things while you were in the shower." She stated, turning toward the door. 

"Oh?" She asked, pressing her to continue. 

"I was wondering… if you might like to be moving to Brigid with me for a while?" She asked, playing loosely with a tassel on a necklace she wore. "Grandfather would not be minding… and the warmth there will be good for your child." She said quietly. 

Dorothea blinked as she pulled on a loose shirt, buttoning it up to the third or so button. "Brigid…?" She asked, humming softly. "Are you needed back home?" She frowned, pulling on some underwear as quickly as she could, covering herself hastily. 

"N-no… You are where I want to be… and I was just thinking… it might be… a little better if we are getting some… fresh air." She offered, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked down at the ground. 

Dorothea frowned heavily, she knew what Petra was trying to do… but she wasn't a child… she could handle this head on. "Petra… you don't have to coddle me." She said, her tone coming out a little more harsh than she may have meant. She noticed the girl stiffen before her hands dropped to her side. 

"I-it was just being a thought… I am… not wanting you to feel that way." She said, "You have my apologies." She swallowed thickly. 

"Petra…" she sighed softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she frowned. 

"I am knowing." She said, sliding her hands into her pockets. "You are being okay, just be… maybe considering it…?" She offered, heading out of the room. The brunette frowned softly pulling on her pants. She didn't mean to hurt Petra's feelings or anything…

She carefully made her way to the kitchen, sitting down next to the Bridgian, looking over at her as she studied the cool food on the plate. "Hey…" she reached over to gently rub her arm. "I'm… I'm gonna get help." She said, looking away when Petra looked up. "I'm… quick to startle, and short tempered… everything is off and it's just… because I don't feel like me. I feel like one of those crabs that live in different shells… and I'm the shell left behind." 

She took a shuddered breath as she gripped at Petra's arm gently. "I'm… scared. That I'm not your Dorothea anymore… I'm scared that they took her away. I can't even look at myself in a mirror without having a panic attack." She laughed bitterly, her eyes stinging slightly. Petra frowned, but allowed her to get out what she needed to. "I was so sure I had finally figured out this whole love thing… I was this close to really feeling it…" she said, tears running down her face now. 

"They took that away too… but I don't want to give up on it." She admitted quietly, gripping her hand desperately. "I really don't want to give up on us… I know things will end up okay." She sniffled, rubbing at her eyes hard, wincing when she pressed against the bruise still underneath her eye. "I want to know what it's like to love you… I'm just scared…" she breathed quietly. "...But I'm going to get help… so I don't have to be scared anymore." 

"I will be doing what I can to support you." Petra said, holding her hand back gently. "I am just… not sure how to be making you feel good." She said with a soft sigh, "You are thinking I am treating you like broken glass… but how else am I supposed to be helping you? I am not going to be telling you to get over it, to quit being sad." She frowned, "You have been hurt… very badly, and you are not deserving to be hurt even more. That will not be making you better." She murmured. 

"I'll be really trying… to accept your help as help and not pity." Dorothea said softly, "Just… please keep being patient with me."

Petra smiled softly, reaching out to rub her thumb over her cheek gently to wipe away the tears. "I can be waiting a millennia for you." She said, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles gently. "But first, you must be eating… You have been lost a lot of weight… this is not good for your child." 

Dorothea managed a weak smile before giggling softly at the feather light touch on her knuckles. "Well, I'll need both hands for that." She said, though made no move to pull away just yet. They sat, holding hands for a long minute before they both pulled away to eat. 

After breakfast the two relaxed for a while on the couch, watching shows and talking quietly amongst themselves as they just spent the day enjoying each other's presence in the comfort of their own home. "Can you call Manuela for me…?" Dorothea murmured quietly as she struggled on the edge of sleep, yawning. 

"Are you wanting her to come by?" Petra asked, gently running her fingers through her hair as the girl slowly started to nod off.

"Mm…" she hummed softly, leaning into the touch. "Needa… talk to her…." She breathed quietly, resting against her. 

"Ok Buhken…" the islander breathed softly as she watched the girl fall unconscious against her. She nuzzled her crown gently, watching her sleep before she pulled out her phone and called the older woman's practice. 

Manuela arrived a few hours later, opening the door with the new key card Petra had given her. "Oh, good. She's sleeping." The woman sighed in relief as she walked in, taking off her coat and leaving it on the bar with her purse. She looked like she had seen better days, though Petra could guess it was because she had stopped drinking so suddenly after all of this. 

"For a few hours now." Petra nodded, "She has been having frightening night mares." She sighed quietly, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder. "And will not be sleeping in bed." She added as the woman sat in the chair across from them, picking at fuzz on her skirt. 

"She associates the bed with what happened, I'm assuming…" she frowned, leaning her face on her hand as she watched her. "She was very adamant about not laying on her back as well while she was in the hospital. It took everything to get her to stay still." She continued, taking out a pad of paper from her shirt pocket now, penning down something. 

"She was wanting to talk to you… Something about finding therapy." She said, not exactly sure where the thought had come from on her paramore's end. "I am guessing she is having thoughts of concern." She frowned harder. 

"I see… I was already planning on finding someone to help her…" Manuela murmured as she wrote something down. "People don't get over these things as easily as our little Dorothea would like us to believe." She murmured softly. "I'm relieved she's willing to talk to you about this though." She admitted, clicking her pen. "It means she wants help… which is the first step to healing." 

Petra nodded simply, not exactly where to go from there. Dorothea hadn't told her any specifics over why she wanted to talk to the woman… just that she wanted her there. 

"You know…" Manuela began, fingering the hem of her skirt in a distracted manner. "Before I was a doctor… I was something of a starlet… much like her." She smiled, "I was a fairly famous songstress at the Mittlefrank… Things went downhill when I became an alcoholic." She sighed, leaning back. "My director used to berate me over drinking… said I was a waste of talent…" the older woman had a faraway look on her face. "I never told anyone why I picked up the bottle…" she swallowed thickly. 

"...You… share a tragedy with Dorothea." Petra said quietly, looking down at the girl. 

"That easy to read am I?" the doctor chuckled softly, shaking her head. "A woman I thought I loved forced herself on me… she was a big shot in the world of theatre… so of course no one believed me when I told them what happened." She frowned. "How can a woman rape a woman some said, as if gender was a defining factor." She chuckled bitterly. "So… I found solace in the drink." She hummed, "It made it easy not to feel… I just swayed through life… even after I changed directions… many 'real' hospitals won't take me in because of my history of drinking on the job." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's why I have my own practice…"

"I see…" Petra said, frowning. Never in her life would she imagine herself in danger from her fellow Brigians… so it was quite a shock to hear so many stories of the people of Fodlan having these horrible things happen. 

"I want to be a role model for her though… to show her you don't have to fall into despair after all of this." Manuela stated, "I want her to see there's more to life than drinking and numbness… especially with that little one on the way." She smiled softly. 

"You are a strong warrior, Manuela. Be proud of your accomplishments." Petra said with reverence. "You may be thinking you have failed… but to have being overcoming this since you were younger…? That takes a great strength you are not knowing you had." The younger woman reached out to grasp the doctor's shoulder. 

The doctor could feel clouds in her eyes as she swallowed thickly, nodding. "Well… how about I get us dinner while we wait for sleeping beauty to wake?" She asked, quickly making herself busy to avoid crying like a baby in front of the two younger women. 

"We would be enjoying that very much. Thank you." Petra smiled as she looked back down to Dorothea who snoozed peacefully


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing, hope, and miracles bless.

"How are you feeling Mama?" Manuela smiled as the group ate, Dorothea seemed to be in higher spirits with the woman around. 

"The same I guess?" She said, patting her tummy. "It still doesn't seem real." She chuckled softly. "Maybe when I go to my first appointment it'll all come together." 

"Speaking of, I've found you a good doctor to help you through all of this. I am far from a pediatrician, so there's not much I can assist with." She sighed, "But, I trust this woman dearly. As for your other appointments… I've found a therapist for you who specializes in PTSD." She explained. 

The brunette paused for a moment, as if saying something about it suddenly made it true. "I was… going to speak to you about that actually." She started slow. "I… guess I do need help there." She frowned softly, playing with her fries slowly, a heat rising to her face in embarrassment. 

"I don't blame you, dear… and it's certainly nothing to be embarrassed over. I needed help to get over my trauma… but I want you to get help before you get to the point where I was." She breathed. 

Green eyes blinked, surprised as she looked up at the older woman who smiled a sad smile. "You…" 

"We are a little more similar than you may believe dear… but that's a story for another day." She reached out to pet her head gently. "Marianne will be seeing you in a few days… it'll be hard at first, but ultimately it  _ will _ help you get over all of this." She smiled.

"...I'll try my best." She said with a nod, eating a bite of her food. "Thanks for all of this." She added after a long moment. 

"You deserve it all and more dear." She said, standing. "I'll be seeing both of you next week, if you need me call me though." She said with a small wave as she threw away her garbage. Petra quickly stood to get the door for the women-- ever the gentleman. 

"Please, be being safe getting home." Petra said as she opened the door. "We will be seeing you soon." She added as Manuela reached out to hug her, turning to leave. 

"Be careful Manuela…" Dorothea called as she slowly stood, leaning on the sturdy bow. 

"Get some rest!" She called as the door shut behind her, leaving the two women alone. 

"I will be taking a shower… will you be doing okay?" Petra asked, gently grasping her hand as she walked toward the woman. 

"...Would it be weird if I asked to just sit in the bathroom with you?" She asked as she held her hand firmly. "I'll stop being so clingy but… I just need to be near you right now." The brunette murmured softly, looking down. 

"We are having shared a bath, and a shower… so I am not minding if you are there." Petra chuckled softly, kissing her knuckles. Dorothea nodded, slowly following after the shorter woman as she made her way to the bathroom. 

It would take some getting used to… but she was determined to return to the strong woman she once was. 

\----

"I'm nervous." Dorothea said, fiddling with a tassel of her necklace kicking her feet. 

"I have been watching videos." Petra said, "I am not thinking it will be anything but cold." She chuckled softly, gently reaching out to grasp her restless hands.

"I know… I watched a video too." She chuckled, reaching out to thread their fingers together. "I'm just… a little anxious I guess… like really being able to see them." She admitted. "Like it really makes them real… and then I get worried if I'll be enough." 

Petra glanced at her, smiling softly before gently edging toward her to kiss her cheek. "You will be a wonderful mother." She said, "I am thinking you will be enough." 

The taller woman sighed softly, brushing her hair back as she leaned into her touch. "Thank you… I know with your support things will be easier." She smiled, playing with their interlaced fingers now. 

"I am having great excitement to see your child." She admitted, grinning brightly. "They will be strong just like you." 

Dorothea shook her head but smiled. She had been working with a therapist for the last few weeks now. Marianne seemed very subdued… she held a lot behind those cloudy blue eyes but it seemed as though the history she had grew her into the patient and understanding woman she was today. 

She had wished her well yesterday when they had talked about her visiting the doctor for an ultrasound. She suggested trying to get some rest in bed… but the brunette failed to complete that task. Marianne had said she might not be able to do it at first… but baby steps were still steps forward. 

"I'm hoping they'll be stronger than me." She joked softly, lifting their hands to rest Petra's gently against her cheek, jumping slightly when the door opened. 

"Miss Arnault?" A nurse called, looking around, her gaze settling on the two. "Ah! Miss Arnault. Very good to meet you." The woman smiled a soft smile as the two stood. "My name is Rhea, and I'll be taking care of you and your little one." She offered a hand warmly. 

Dorothea hesitated a moment before reaching out to shake the offered hand, looking up at the woman who seemed almost ethereal. "Um… you can just call me Dorothea." She said, releasing her hold as Rhea urged the two to follow her. "It's nice to meet you." She replied, realizing she didn't continue the formalities as she followed after. 

"Manuela has told me much about you." The woman said warmly, "It's nice to get to match the person with the stories." She chuckled as she opened the door. "So… how far along are you?" She asked in a friendly manner, pulling down the paper on the chair she would be sitting on. 

"Oh um… I'm not exactly sure? Probably… nearly through my first three months." She said, trying not to think exactly how long it had been since that time.

"Ahh, I see." She nodded simply, "You're fairly thin… so you should begin showing soon." She murmured, typing things up on her computer. "How's your morning sickness? Subsiding?" She asked, glancing over at them. 

"I still feel a little nauseous occasionally… but it's certainly better than a few weeks ago." She admitted, subconsciously covering her belly with her hand. It was something she did when she was uncomfortable around other people, as if something might happen if she didn't protect the baby. 

"Well that's good… from now on you should probably focus on putting on some weight." Rhea suggested as she clicked away. "Not eating enough could affect not only you but your baby too… they won't be able to develop the way they're meant to without proper nutrition, and you could fall ill if you keep up your current weight." She hummed, saving whatever document she was on. 

"I'll… do better." Dorothea said, "I've just been… having some trouble recently is all…" she murmured. 

Rhea nodded, "Depression is very hard to deal with when you're not able to be medicated to help things along… but Miss Edmund is quite a talent in her field. I have faith she will be able to help you through the harder months." She smiled warmly as she stood to turn on a machine. 

Dorothea swallowed thickly, shifting uncomfortably. She knew doctors had to share information to help with treatments and stuff… but it was a little odd to have the woman know already she suffered from trauma.

"Well, ready to meet your little one?" The taller woman smiled serenely, holding a tube of ointment as she waited for the woman to lay back. 

"Um… yeah." Dorothea's heart fluttered as she laid back, swallowing nervously as she carefully pulled up her shirt a bit. She chewed on her lip as she gripped Petra's hand tightly, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath to steel herself. 

"You're fine." Rhea breathed quietly as she carefully squeezed the cream against her skin. Dorothea flinched, her whole body tensing as her breaths came slightly more shallow. 

" _ Buhken… kuulao."  _ Petra breathed, sitting next to her in a chair, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. " _ Bharum myt lao kouhku."  _ She murmured, trying to calm the woman. 

" _ Asc… kohrum Rhayah." _ Dorothea clumsily replied as she took another deep breath, opening her eyes. "I-i'm sorry… Dr. Rhea. Please continue." She said, though still continued chewing on her lip. 

"I'm fine with taking all the time you need, dear." She smiled warmly. "Now… it will feel cold, but it won't be too bad." She continued as she took the wand, carefully placing it against the woman's bare skin. 

Dorothea took in a sharp breath, squeezing Petra's hand tight before exhaling, slowly rationalizing that she was okay. 

"See? Nothing to it." Rhea smiled as she carefully moved the wand over her abdomen, looking to the screen. A black and white image moved around, what it was Dorothea couldn't recognize right away. The image seemed grainy and impossible to understand unless you knew what you were looking for. 

"What's that noise?" She asked after a moment, a quiet thumping had perked her ears. She had assumed it was a noise similar to when you were setting up a mic and it made a soft shuffling… but it seemed too chaotic for that. 

"Oh… I see…" Rhea hummed, "That is your little one's heartbeats." She smiled warmly, her hand falling still as the image cleared a little. 

"Heart beats?" Petra asked, brow arched in confusion. "It is having more than one heart?" She pressed, concerned. 

"They both have one heart." The woman chuckled softly, pointing to the screen. "They're small… but you have two little joys growing peacefully within you." She showed them. 

Dorothea gasped quietly. " _ Two _ ?" She asked, brows knitting. 

"You're having twins it seems, dear." Rhea smiled warmly. "See here? This is the head of one of them." She pointed out on the screen. "The other seems turned away right now, but here's their hands developing." She pointed at some odd shadows on the screen. 

Dorothea's eyes prickled as she swallowed thickly, chuckling. "Twins…" she laughed, leaning into Petra who had shifted to kiss her brow gently. 

"No telling what gender they are yet… still a little early to tell… but this means you'll need to  _ really _ focus on eating well and keeping up your energy for them… and yourself." She smiled, handing her a towel to clean the gel from her stomach. 

"Thank you… this was…. Overwhelming." Dorothea laughed as she rubbed at her eyes. "But… so wonderful." She admitted, swallowing thickly as she pulled her shirt back down. "Thank you…" 

"Of course, dear." She smiled warmly, going back to her computer to type up what she needed. "I'll see you in a few weeks… we'll do some blood work and see how you're progressing." She said, "Don't hesitate to call or visit if you need me, okay?" She added as she gave her a card with her appointment details on it. 

"Yes, I'll make sure to take care of myself… and them." She assured, slowly standing, leaning on the bow as she stretched her leg out before taking a step toward the door. 

"Have a good day you two!" She smiled bright. 

"You as well. Thank you ma'am." Petra said with a small bow, following Dorothea quickly out the door. 

\----

The two stood, waiting for their ride to show up in silence, Dorothea holding Petra's hand loosely. "...Are you… being okay?" The smaller woman asked after a long moment, giving the brunette her full attention now. 

"...I think so." Dorothea answered slowly. "...Twins…" she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "...Honestly I'm floored." She admitted, "My heart won't stop racing… I was worried about how I could take care of one kid… now I have two." She laughed. 

"You will be doing fine…" Petra said warmly, "You are having me to help too, are you forgetting?" She asked. 

Dorothea shook her head, squeezing her hand gently. "Just… keep me in line, okay?" She asked, and Petra cocked her head slightly. 

"Forgiveness… I am not understanding." She apologized. 

"Just… don't let me… get away with having  _ only _ you take care of them." She explained after a long moment. "We're in this  _ together _ and it's… really shitty if I just push them onto you." 

Petra nodded in understanding now, lifting her hand to kiss it. "I will be making sure you are in the lines." She smiled as their ride pulled up, and the two got in to go home. 

\----

"I am thinking lunch then a nap." Petra suggested as they walked into the door. She waited, following close by as Dorothea checked the entire house for trespassers. 

"Lunch sounds good." The brunette said, slightly distracted as she opened the closet in the living room, looking through the coats before closing it, continuing her sweep. Petra hadn't brought up that the girl had begun doing this recently… she wasn't even sure Dorothea consciously understood what she was doing. However, she allowed her to finish her sweep before she took her place on the couch, curling up beneath the blanket her grandfather had gifted her. 

"Maybe we can be trying to nap in bed?" Petra suggested as she took a seat next to her on the couch, pulling up a menu on her phone for something they might be willing to eat for lunch. 

"...Maybe…" Dorothea said, a little hesitant. Marianne had told her to push the level of her comfort though, so she wasn't completely against the idea.

"Be picking your food…?" She offered her the phone, leaning back as she turned on the TV to something they might both like. 

It was slowly returning to the comfortable domestic bliss Dorothea had come to appreciate… there were still monsters in the shadows… and the shattered mirror in the bathroom was a reminder of how she herself was still broken…

But slowly and surely… she was becoming put back together again. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A therapy session, and some time together with friends. It looks like Dorothea is slowly coming into her own once again.

"Are you being sure I should come with you today?" Petra asked, Dorothea had been fairly private about her visits to her therapist.

"Marianne suggested you be a part of this one." She said as she smoothed a shirt over her belly. It wasn't really protruding much, but she could tell she was larger than a few days ago. 

"Then I will be happy to be joining you." She smiled softly, pulling on her coat as Dorothea pulled a scarf around her neck, snuggling into the warmth. "Are you liking the new clothes I have gotten for you?" She asked as the brunette admired the fit of the gloves on her hands.

"They're fairly comfortable." She smiled warmly, "Though some are a little too tight now." She sighed, pulling at the hem of her shirt again, not used to the tight fitting fabric riding up that way. 

"You have grown… it is good, even if you are thinking it is not." She chuckled softly as she waited at the door for the woman who checked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. 

"Well… I guess it's okay to feel a little out of my comfort zone… especially when I have these two depending on me." She flattened the button over her abdomen with care before following Petra toward the elevator. 

"Christmas is being in a week…" Petra hummed softly, "After your appointment we should be going shopping." She suggested, "I am not having anything to wear to Edelgard's ball." She admitted. Dorothea had nearly forgotten all about that. 

"Oh no! Neither do I… you think I should get a dress…? I can't come in a sweatshirt and pants." She chuckled softly. "I honestly hadn't thought about it." She sighed, groaning softly as they waited for their ride. "Maybe… we can invite everyone out for shopping too?" She suggested after a moment. 

Petra looked surprised, Dorothea hadn't been out for much more than grocery shopping in the last few months… much less with other people. "I am sure Edelgard and Byleth will be liking that greatly!" She smiled bright. It was always nice to see her take a small step in the right direction. 

"I do miss Edie quite a bit." The singer admitted with a soft sigh as they got into the car. Immediately her hand found Petra's arm, holding on as her eyes fell on the driver who had said a casual hello. She was never completely trusting of anyone they received rides from, though it wasn't advised for her to ride the motorcycle in her condition. 

"She is missing you too." Petra said, patting her hand gently as they fell quiet through the drive. 

\----

The two walked into the door, a fragile looking woman sat at a desk, typing something before she noticed the two coming in. "Oh, Dorothea! Welcome." She stood with a warm smile. Dorothea answered with a small wave as she and Petra began to remove their layers. "And this must be Miss Macneary." She said warmly, regarding the tanned woman. 

"Oh yes! I am Petra Macneary, daughter of Brigid. It is being very nice to be meeting you." She said, placing a hand to her chest and bowing slightly. 

"Marianne Edmund. It is quite nice to be making your acquaintance as well." She said, bowing in much the same. "Thank you for joining us today." She motioned to the couch for the two to sit, going about making tea. "How was your ultrasound?" She continued as the two got comfortable. 

"Stressful… but good." Dorothea said, sitting at attention, watching her move around. "Guess I'm having twins… as if I wasn't already freaking out enough." She laughed softly.

Marianne chuckled, offering the brunette a glass as she set the tea kettle on the table. "Tea?" She offered to Petra who nodded in thanks, reaching out for the offered cup. "Twins! My, you've been blessed then." She replied as she took her own seat. "Hopefully they will not be quite as energetic as yourself." She teased. 

"Oh goddess, don't remind me." Dorothea waved a hand as she sipped her tea. "I would have my hands full!" She chuckled warmly as they relaxed, enjoying the tea and cakes Marianne had prepared for them. 

"Petra, are you excited to have two little ones running around?" Marianne asked, bringing the woman into the conversation. 

"Oh yes! I am hoping to do my family proud… they will be being raised with pride!" She smiled warmly, "I am excited to be growing with Dorothea as well." She continued. 

"That's great to hear." She said, "So… down to business then." She paused after a moment to fill Dorothea's cup. "How are you?" She asked, eyes raised to meet deep emerald. 

"Um… fine for the most part." She admitted, "Just… moving through life right now." She said simply, "Trying to work on what we talked about last time." 

"And how's that going?" Marianne smiled warmly. 

"Oh… um…" Dorothea murmured, and the other woman nodded knowingly. 

"Don't feel bad… it's hard at first." She assured her, "But keep trying." She continued. "So… what we'll be working on today is your sensitivity to touch." She announced as she looked over to Petra. "Miss Macneary. If you could, reach out to Dorothea for me." She asked, "Move to give her a hug or touch her face."

Dorothea arched a brow, looking over to Petra, slowly cocking her head. They never had trouble with any of that before… was that why Marianne had invited her to this today? 

"Oh. Of course." She nodded, smiling warmly as she reached out to the girl. Her movements were slow and methodical, and she hesitated only momentarily when Dorothea flinched as she normally did before wrapping her arm around her, the girl relaxing into her hold. 

"I see… you know her tells well." Marianne smiled, clasping her fingers together. 

"Tells?" Dorothea asked, confused. 

"You are… not liking to be touched." Petra began, a little confused herself. 

"I don't mind if it's you or Edie or Byleth." She frowned, heck, she didn't even mind when Manuela gave her hugs. 

"I don't think you realize it Dorothea… but you consistently tense or flinch when someone reaches out to you." Marianne hummed softly. "When I gave you your tea earlier… when Petra took your coat." She explained, "Just now, she waited until you were comfortable in knowing she wasn't going to hurt you before completely touching you." 

Petra nodded, "You have been this way… since I have first been knowing you." She said, "I am very careful… especially after that time at the beach." She finished. Dorothea thought back to it, the first time they nearly had sex felt like a lifetime ago… She had had a bad panic attack then.

"I… never realized." She frowned softly. 

"So for today… I'd like your help Miss Macneary. It's sweet you consider her comfort when you move to touch her… but let's push the boundaries a little. Throughout our session today, reach out to her… hold her hand, hug her, touch her shoulder… whatever natural thing you both do… but just do it." She explained. 

"I am…" Petra frowned, the last thing she wanted to do was trigger something in Dorothea again. 

"I know how you must feel about it… but Dorothea needs to start associating friendly touches without fear… and having those closest to her starting to approach her without fear is the first step toward this process." 

The tanned woman looked to the ground before nodding. "I will be doing what I can to help." She stated simply as she looked to Dorothea who still seemed perturbed over the fact she had seemingly always had this tick. 

"Excellent." The woman smiled a bright smile, "So… let's continue on." She suggested, falling into more dialogue with Dorothea, pulling her mind away from lingering on those thoughts for too long. 

The session lasted it's whole hour, Petra was surprised it seemed nothing more like a meeting over tea. She had thought something more… medical would be going on, however they continued to just talk about the day, week and months ahead. She had done as asked, reaching over to the brunette occasionally. 

When she rubbed her back, Dorothea had arched it away quickly, taking in a sharp breath before looking to Petra, apologizing before relaxing into the touch. When she moved to place a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the brunette had closed her eyes, tensing as she angled her face away slightly, as if readying to get hit. Petra swallowed thickly as she gently tucked the hair away, green eyes slowly cracking open as she realized there was no pain coming. 

The singer had sighed after the third time it happened, pulling away her hand and holding it close to her body when Petra moved to hold it. She had reacted as though the islander's slender fingers were hot iron. "I'm sorry." She said as Petra pulled her own hand away. "I didn't… know I was like this." She frowned heavily. 

"I am being fine with working with you." Petra said, "Though I hold great sorrow to be giving you discomfort." She continued as Marianne stood. 

"You're both doing fine." She smiled, "Don't feel like you always have to push these boundaries… but do try on the occasion." She said, walking over to her desk as the others also began to stand. "Next session I'd love to hear how everything is going… and I'm expecting to hear progress about your children too." She said, extending a card to Dorothea with a date on it. 

"Thanks… I'll be doing my best." Dorothea said as she pulled on her coat, throwing her scarf around her neck. 

"It was very nice to meet you, Miss Macneary. I hope you'll be able to join us again sometime in the future." Marianne waved as they walked toward the door. 

"Oh yes. Thank you also! We will be seeing you." She waved back to her before getting the door for Dorothea, following her out. "I am sorry if I was… making you uncomfortable." She said after the door shut behind them. 

The brunette shook her head, reaching out for her hand. "I know when I pull away it makes you sad… so don't feel sorry." She said, threading their fingers together. "...It makes a girl feel special to know how much effort you put into taking care of her though." She said a little embarrassed. 

"You are being the wind beneath my wings… of course I am caring for the one who makes me fly." She said, gently bumping shoulders with her. Dorothea giggled softly, leaning into her a little more as they walked. "Are you getting hungry?" She asked, "We could be meeting the others for lunch before shopping?" She suggested. 

"I'm  _ starving _ so… that would be lovely." She smiled warmly over at her, feeling lighter than she had in months. 

\----

Dorothea and Petra sat at their table, sipping on their drinks as they waited for the rest of their party. Edelgard had said they were just down the street and would see them soon. "...Hey, after Christmas… I know you were talking about going to Brigid…" the brunette had said. She recalled how angrily she had lashed out. "...Maybe we could go to visit… You know, just to see if I like it?" She murmured softly. 

Petra blinked, surprised. "You… are considering to be moving there with me?" She asked, not expecting that after the initial way Dorothea had reacted. 

"Well… I know how much you do for me… how much you've done for me… and I know you have my best interest at heart." She said, stirring her ice. "It's new and different and overwhelming… but it would be good to explore…" she admitted, "Plus, I still have to thank your grandfather for everything too." She smiled. 

Petra smiled bright, shifting to hug her excitedly. Dorothea took in a breath, leaning into the hold instead of shying away. Even if it was only with Petra, she would try to not react against her touch. 

"Dorothea! It's so good to see you!" Edelgard said as they approached the table. "You're looking good." She smiled, relieved. It had been a while since they last saw each other… since they had brought her home from the hospital actually. 

"Who knew not being covered in bandages and bruises would do  _ wonders _ for my complexion?" The taller woman teased as the chestnut haired girl sat down in the chair Byleth had pulled out for her. 

"Oh hush, you could put a soap opera star to shame in all of those bandages." Edelgard said back, rolling her eyes. 

"Careful Byleth, I might just steal this cutie right out from under your nose." She winked at the older woman who sat down across from them now. Edelgard flushed dark, suddenly interested in the menu before her. 

Byleth chuckled softly, looking at the plastic herself. "I suppose that means I'll have to keep my eyes open." She smirked up at her. Dorothea chuckled as well, sipping on your drink. "It is good to see you though." She continued after a moment, "Your eyes are brighter than before." 

Dorothea now flushed, suddenly becoming interested in a loose string on her shirt sleeve. "W-well some sleep does a girl good." She murmured softly. 

"Oh! Are you having been telling them the news?" Petra said, excited as she looked around, even garnering the attention of the small princess once more as she peeked over her menu. 

"Oh, I suppose not." Dorothea smiled, threading her fingers with Petra's. "As you might remember I'm pregnant." She began, her free hand instinctively going to her small bump. "Well, Petra and I are having twins." She said, cheeks tinged pink as she looked up. 

Petra's hazel eyes were nearly sparkling like stars as she looked excitedly between Byleth and Edelgard. "Twins?" Edelgard chuckled, looking to her partner. 

"If you need any advice on handling two troublemakers at once, Mama and Papa can help you." The blue eyed woman chuckled, "Reus and I were as clumsy and troublemaking as they come." 

"Oh! I didn't realize you had a sibling!" Dorothea said, surprised. 

"I was not knowing this either! And here I was thinking we were being friends!" Petra pout, crossing her arms. 

"He lives in Leister, but will be here for the ball. I'll introduce you to him." Byleth smiled warmly. "Though I worry his  _ friend _ has begun rubbing off on him too much." She shook her head, "But Reus and I are twins… so maybe there's something we can do to help after they're born." She offered. 

"Well it's good to know I have experts on my hands." Dorothea smiled warmly before the waitress came over to take their orders. 

\----

Petra watched with interest as Dorothea nearly ate the same amount as Byleth… which was honestly a feat. "Oh goddess…that hit the spot…" she sighed, finishing her glass of water. 

" _ Mm… Mmmph _ …" Byleth murmured through the rest of her food with an excited nod as Edelgard elegantly sipped at her cappuccino. 

"Are you being sure you will be able to walk around after all of this?" Petra teased warmly as she stacked the plates, having already paid for their food. 

"Oh yes… I'll have to otherwise I'll be sleeping." Dorothea smiled warmly as she shifted to stretch. Petra watched her happily, it was a comfort seeing her joke and relax… she wondered if it was all a show for Edelgard and Byleth momentarily… but shook her head. 

No, this was Dorothea… and her bowl was being slowly glued back together. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day out with friends for the first time in forever... And maybe a little matchmaking too.

" _ Nnngh _ …!" Dorothea groaned, stretching her arms to the sky as they made their way out of the restaurant, turning down the street as they headed toward the mall. "Oh yeah… that was nice…" she sighed as her shoulder cracked audibly. 

"Are you okay?" Edelgard asked, looking at her wide-eyed as she watched her roll the appendage. 

"Yeah, I guess I've just been really stiff recently." She murmured, sliding her hand into Petra's as they bumped arms. She smiled over at her as she tightened her grip. 

"Oh." Edelgard nodded simply, threading her fingers behind her back as she walked slightly ahead of Byleth. Her steps kept slowing, as if to fall into pace with the woman, but the bodyguard would continue falling behind her as well. 

"So… I've never really been to a fancy  _ royal _ event." Dorothea coughed, noticing the two acting awkwardly. "Care to spill the details?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh of course." Edelgard nodded, threading her hair behind her ear as if she was about to present a lecture. "The ball starts at seven, there will be food and drinks. It's basically a get together for all of the wealthy to network. You might be spoken to since you'll be with Petra, as a forewarning." She hummed, "Though Father and Aggie are usually the stars of the show, considering he's the Emperor and she's the first in line for the throne." 

Dorothea nodded, suddenly a little self conscious over the fact she might have to shmooze with the wealthy. 

"It's mostly my job to keep my younger brothers and sisters entertained… We'll have Hubert for that as well, though I think Ferdinand was talking about trying to get him running for Prime Minister or some sort of Cabinet position." She shook her head. "Otherwise it's just like a fancier bar or club I guess." She chuckled. 

"So… where will you be through all of this?" Dorothea asked the taller blue haired woman. "Not babysitting?" 

Byleth smiled, "I wish I could! But no, I'm the head of security… I'll have to make sure we don't have any party crashers or thieves… especially considering I was said thief one year at a ball." She laughed, scratching the back of her head. 

" _ You _ a  _ criminal _ ?" She teased, placing her free hand in front of her face in mock astonishment. "I could  _ never _ imagine a sly, sexy, skilled woman as yourself something of a  _ cat burglar _ ." Edelgard blushed at the laid on flattery of her bodyguard. 

"W-well she does well to make sure no one else gets in." She huffed softly, crossing her arms as she looked away. 

"C'mon El, she's just teasing." Byleth chuckled softly as the chestnut haired woman walked ahead with a huff. 

"You are having much fun." Petra giggled warmly as she looked over at Dorothea. 

"It's nice… feeling normal for once." She smiled, leaning her head on her shoulder as she hugged her arm. 

"I am glad you are feeling this way." Petra said, squeezing her hand gently. "It gives me great joy." She breathed, carefully pecking her crown. 

"Are you excited for what I'm going to get you for Christmas?" Dorothea smiled at her now, slowly straightening herself to her full height once more. 

"I could not be knowing what it is… but I can say that I hold much excitement!" She smiled brightly, "I am thinking hard on what to be getting you…" she admitted. 

"Well, don't overthink it. I'm sure whatever you decide will be great." Dorothea smiled bright. 

"We're here you two!" Edelgard called from in front of them, the two others stopping as they waited. 

"Oh! I call Byleth!" Dorothea said, releasing Petra before reaching out to grab the woman's arm for support. 

"W-what?" Edelgard asked, flushing lightly. 

"Well, you can't expect us to go Christmas shopping for each other  _ with _ each other right?" Dorothea said, tilting her head with a playful smirk. "Don't worry, I'll come trade off with you when I need to get Byleth something." She winked. 

"Please, be taking care of her Professor!" Petra said with a nod, walking to Edelgard's side. "I will be making sure we are choosing a good gift for you." She smiled. 

The small princess flushed, crossing her arms and looking away. "We'll meet back in an hour then?" She asked after a moment. 

"Mm… two hours." Byleth suggested. "I want to make sure I consider what I'm getting." She said after a moment, and Edelgard's shoulders deflated. 

"Well… see you in two hours then." 

"Have fun on your date Edie!" Dorothea called as she urged Byleth away from the group. The smaller girl sighed, looking back at the two before looking over to Petra who watched them like a hawk as they walked away. 

"Is she doing okay…?" She asked after a moment, turning to Petra. 

"I am hoping so… she hasn't been in brighter spirits before now… I am worrying she is just playing a part for you and Byleth." She frowned. 

"She does seem to be pushing herself… but maybe it's just her way of healing…" she said before taking a step forward. "I'm sure Byleth will call if they need us." She added as Petra slowly turned away from their retreating figures to follow after Edelgard. 

\----

"So," Dorothea began, looking over at Byleth. 

"...so…?" Byleth looked back into emerald eyes. 

"You and Edie. What's going on?" She asked, confused. "I definitely thought you were dating." She hummed.

"You did?" She said, a little surprised. "I mean… I guess it would be nice…" she considered as they walked. 

"So why not take the plunge?" She asked, hissing slightly as her leg wobbled unsteadily.

"Careful…" Byleth said, stopping so she could catch her footing. "And… because." She scratched her cheek, flushing lightly. "I'm a criminal… like you said, and not to mention El is…"

"A princess?" Dorothea laughed softly, "You are aware prostitution is a crime right?" She chuckled as they slowly continued on. "So what makes my situation so different than yours?" She asked. 

"...Petra is in love with you." Byleth said, "Anyone can see that… and where I do really like El… she values duty and all that stuff… she said she doesn't have time to be selfish." She shook her head. "So I try to keep a distance… so she can focus on what she needs to." She said simply. 

"You know she tries to get close to you." Dorothea said as they entered a store. "I think she's willing to throw aside certain values for someone who makes her feel the way you do." She hummed, looking through the shelves. 

"...You think so?" She asked, looking over at her. "She can just get so… frustrating." She admitted, frowning. "One second she wants to be close… then another she needs to focus on the picture ahead…" she sighed, "I'm just a here and now kinda person…" she continued, her fingers flitting to her chest once more. 

"Some deep dark secret you're hiding?" Dorothea asked, reaching out to grasp her hand gently. 

Byleth swallowed thickly before sighing softly, "I guess I can tell you… considering." She frowned, "When I was born, I was basically stillborn." She said, looking down at the floor. "Reus' umbilical cord wrapped around my throat and I was more or less dead." She continued. "Mom's doctor did some crazy experimental surgery on me… and put in this fake heart. Luckily that was enough to help." She said simply. 

"I was a pretty bright kid… but I just wasn't  _ normal _ to anyone… I was sick a lot and every few years I had to get a surgery to replace the heart in my chest before it became too small to keep me alive." She frowned, "So when I say I'm for the here and now…Thats cause I hardly ever thought I had a future to live for… every day for me is a present." 

Dorothea looked on with wide eyes before hugging her arm. "Then  _ tell _ Edie this!" She sighed, "She doesn't have mind reading powers… and she's a lot more immature than she puts off…" she frowned, "I don't know… what she's told you… but she never got the chance to be a kid." She said cryptically. "Now that she's comfortable… and in a better place, I think she's allowing herself these things she didn't when she was a teen." 

Byleth looked over at her with puzzled blue eyes before nodding. "You're right… I'll do my part to take that step too… thanks, Dorothea." She managed a smile. "You'll be a great mom, you know?" She added, and the woman flushed. 

"W-where did that come from?" She murmured, turning away as she studied the shelves intently now.

Byleth smiled, it was nice to see the woman in a better place. She may not be completely okay yet, the former thief could see her eyes glancing around and could feel her steeling herself for shadows that weren't there… but she knew she was on the road to healing. 

\----

"...What is troubling you?" Petra asked as she walked beside Edelgard who had been quiet since they left. "Are you worried Dorothea is trying to take away your Professor?" She teased warmly. 

"Wouldn't that make  _ you _ worried too?" Edelgard asked as they walked, "That maybe… Byleth is better than you and that when she sees that she'll decide to leave you?" She asked. 

Petra frowned, grabbing her friend's shoulder gently. "I am thinking you are very bothered by this…" she said, stopping her in her tracks. "Are you really thinking the professor will fall for Dorothea?" She asked with a frown. 

"I mean… she's tall and gorgeous, and great with words… she says what she's feeling all the time and look at how far she's come…" she swallowed thickly. "Compared to me…" her brows furrowed. 

"There is no comparing… you are Edelgard… And she is Dorothea." Petra said, "You are both being survivors… but you and she are not being the same people." She continued. "Byleth is not liking Dorothea… because Dorothea is not Edelgard."

The smaller girl flushed softly, looking away as they began walking once more. "I know it's selfish to want her for my own…" she admitted quietly, playing with the lock of hair falling over her shoulder. "But I do…" she murmured. 

"I think if you are willing to share this… you may be surprised at her response." Petra said as she followed after. "You are only needing to take the jump." 

"Has she told you anything…?" She asked, glancing over at her. 

"No, but I am thinking she likes you very much." She said simply as they entered the store. "Be using the holiday to showing her how you are feeling." She offered with a smile. 

"Mm… c'mon. I'm going to help you find something awesome for Dorothea." She grumbled, grasping her hand and pulling her toward one wing of the store. 

\----

Half of the group waited patiently a couple hours later. Edelgard sat at a table in the food court tapping the screen of her phone. "They're late…" she frowned, the time flashing up at her again for the fourth time in the last five minutes. 

"Dorothea is still having trouble walking… I am sure it is just because she was having to rest…" Petra said, chewing on the bottom of her lip. It would be a lie to say she wasn't worried herself. 

"Edie!" The voice caught both their attention. "If you text us one more time I will  _ personally _ throw your phone out of the window." She huffed as they stopped at the table, and she sat next to Petra a bit winded. 

"I-- sorry." She looked away, "We were just worried." She admitted. 

"We got a little carried away." Dorothea smiled, looking over at Byleth who carried more than a few bags. "Don't worry! It isn't all for you." She teased as the woman placed them down next to her, digging through the bags to pull out a small brown one. 

"Here, El. I saw this and knew you'd love it." Byleth extended the bag, a delicious smell wafting from it. 

"Is this…?" She turned the bag in her hands. "The line there is ridiculous!" She blinked, realizing it was a pastry from her (very busy)  _ favorite _ patissiere. 

"Which is why we're a little late." She apologized.

"I needed to take a seat for a bit so Byleth waited in line while I rested my leg." Dorothea chuckled, "Though, I didn't mind." She winked as Petra slowly began rubbing her knee gently. "She was pretty insistent I rest." She added, nudging Edelgard. 

"Oh… well… I'm glad you were able to cool off." She smiled, opening the bag and breathing in the danish before lifting it to her mouth. It was light and flakey and everything she  _ needed  _ in that moment. "Mmm… peach? That's such a hard flavor to get!" She groaned in bliss as she chewed another bite slowly. 

"I was lucky they had one left." Byleth murmured, not letting the chestnut haired girl how she nearly  _ begged  _ the woman in front of her for it. Dorothea smiled knowingly, fully aware of how ardently the girl had asked the woman in front of her for the danish. 

"I'm  _ exhausted _ ." She admitted, leaning her head back as Petra gently rubbed her leg. "I haven't been out and about this long in forever." 

"We can be heading home soon… I would like to be starting to put up some of the stuff for Christmas." The tanned girl smiled warmly. "Edelgard had offered us a ride." She added, "To give your leg some rest." 

"Good… because I'm not sure how far I'd be willing to walk in the snow." She said, looking up through the glass in the food hall, seeing soft white specks collecting on the panes. 

"Oh! I was not realizing it had started." Petra said, looking up. She shivered at just the sight of it, pulling her hat on as the group slowly stood. 

"I'll make sure you get home safe." Byleth assured warmly as she helped Dorothea stand as Petra grabbed their things. "Also? Thanks for inviting us out today… it was fun." She smiled. 

The brunette lifted herself to peck the older woman's cheek before returning to Petra's side. "The next session will cost you." She winked as she leaned on the fuschia haired girl's shoulder, slowly following along toward the car. 

Edelgard looked between the two before picking up her things quietly, turning to lead them on. "H-hey El…?" The voice made her look around, not used to hearing Byleth sound so vulnerable. Her lilac eyes caught a black clothed hand extending to her, a silent question in her eyes. 

"T-that's a little bold of you  _ My Teacher… _ especially in front of your new  _ friend _ ." She huffed softly, though her eyes went back to the outstretched palm. 

"I'm living here and now… and there's no one I'd rather be experiencing it with more than you, El." Byleth said softly, "So please…" she said once more. 

The brown haired girl blinked, flushing even darker before her small hand circled the gloved one. "...Thank you, Byleth." She said softly as the two fell into step with one another. Both walking in the day they had, not the future unknown. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler, but some nice interactions between the two.

" _ Hoo… _ " Dorothea groaned softly as they made it into the house. She did her usual check before relaxing on the couch, lounging out across the cushions. "Today was nice." She smiled over at Petra who placed down the various bags they had brought up. 

"I agree." The girl nodded simply, "It was nice, being able to enjoying each other's presence." She said, taking off her coat and hat. "Though I am happy to be home in the warmth." She admitted, the cold was never something she could get used to. 

"Oh, suppose I should take off some layers too." Dorothea chuckled as she sat up, slowly sliding off her scarf and gloves. "Give me an hour to rest and I promise I'll be up and helping you decorate." She said as she pulled off her coat, shivering a little at the lack of cover before pulling on her blanket around her shoulders. 

"You are not having to push yourself." Petra insisted with a soft frown. 

"Christmas is something I wanted to do  _ together _ , remember? I will be quite displeased if I wake up to find the house completely decked out without my helping." She huffed, "Also, don't go poking around in those bags too much… your gift is in there and if you ruin the surprise…" she narrowed her eyes.

Petra raised her hands in defense. "I will just be getting my bags then. You be taking a nap." She chuckled, gathering her things and taking them to the room as Dorothea curled up on her spot on the couch, eyes lulling closed quickly, her energy spent from the day.

Petra watched her for a moment, smiling softly before turning the tv on to something low and going about ordering a tree for delivery as well as something to cook for dinner. She had searched how people of Fodlan celebrated the holiday, and began studying in earnest as her charge slept. 

\----

An hour passed… then two… Petra not having the heart to wake the woman when she was sleeping so peacefully. She had long since put away the groceries that had been delivered, a tree stood leaning against a random corner of the living room. She yawned, shivering once more as she pulled on her own blanket, leaning into the opposite corner of the couch as her eyes slowly closed. 

The soft words from the tv… the warmth surrounding her, and the gentle breaths coming from nearby quickly whisked her into a comfortable state of unconsciousness. 

Hours later, Dorothea slowly blinked awake, thirsty and having to use the restroom. She looked around, finding Petra uncomfortably squished into the corner of the couch. Usually the girl stretched out the length of the seat, resting her head against Dorothea's lap. She frowned, noticing the time as she moved to turn off the TV that now played infomercials for some product or another. 

She hadn't meant to sleep so long, certainly surprised that Petra hadn't woken her up. With a yawn she drank a glass of water before heading to their bathroom. The mirror had been removed a few days ago, and they were waiting for a new one… not that she was very excited to get it. She sighed, rubbing her belly gently, looking down at the small lump slowly growing. 

"What would you think of me…" she murmured softly, lightly dancing over the skin there. "To know that I can't even look at myself…" she murmured before sighing softly, shaking her head. "I have a few more months… I'll try to be better for you… for both of you. You deserve that much…" she sighed before walking back toward the couch. 

She had only entered the room when she heard a loud crash, her heart nearly jumping from her chest as she looked frantically around the well lit room to find an intruder. A curse from a familiar voice only slightly helped curb her anxiety as she noticed the couch now empty. 

"Petra?" She called, very slowly moving toward where they slept. 

"I am here." The woman called back in a groggy tone that seemed to escape from grit teeth. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, her feet carrying her a little quicker toward the voice now. 

"I… am not." She hissed, slowly sitting up. She frowned, looking at her arm that was covered in blood, a red mark and lump already forming in her cheek and brow. 

"What happened?!" Dorothea quickly ran to the woman's side now, kneeling on the floor where she sat. 

"I… must have fell--  _ fallen  _ off the couch in my slumber." She frowned. Their coffee table was glass, but the corners were gilded in metal. Her arm must have struck one of the sharp edges as she reached out to catch herself on instinct. "I hit my head on the floor." 

Dorothea quickly hurried to get a towel for the girl, holding it tight to the cut on her arm. "I'm sorry…" she frowned, her hands shaking slightly as she tried to care for the woman. "You could have woken me up…" she said, trying to stay calm. 

"Why are you having apologies?" She asked, "I am the one who fell… and I was the one not wanting to wake you." She added, reaching out to cup her trembling hand. "I am sorry." She added as she moved to stand, Dorothea following after her. 

"Let me… at least patch you up." The brunette sighed softly, guiding her to the bathroom with her hands still wrapped tightly around the wound. 

"Blood is bothering you… you do not--"

" _ Just _ \--" Dorothea cut her off with an angry hiss before sighing, trying to center herself. "Just let me  _ help _ you. For once…?" She pleaded to her. 

"I am… you are right." Petra said, taking a seat on the side of the tub. "I am coddling you… please be forgiving me." She smiled sadly up at her. 

"I can do this much, Petra." She said warmly, pecking her brow before moving to gather the first aid equipment they had left over from when she herself was wounded. "I know I don't actually  _ say _ it but… I do care about you as much as you care about me…" she said, cleaning the gash. Luckily it was far less worse than the blood would lead one to believe. 

"I know this." She said softly as she watched her work. "But it is nice to be hearing." She continued, "I am sorry if you are thinking I do not think that." She said, frowning as the girl kneeled. 

"I'm sorry if it doesn't always feel like that." Dorothea said, patting the scratch with a clean cloth before wrapping the wound in gauze. "It's just… it's not something easy for me to say… but I hope I show it enough." She said, cupping her cheek. "This last month I've been a little distant, I know. I've been standoffish and weird but I am  _ trying _ ." She said looking up at her, rubbing her thumb against the mark on her paramore's cheek. 

Petra leaned into the touch, closing her eyes as she cupped her hand. "I see this… I am knowing how much you do." She breathed, "I am just feeling helpless… I am wanting to help you so much but there is nothing I can be doing but waiting for you if you need me." She said, "I feel like I am being useless to you as a partner…" she continued. 

"You don't sleep at night, Petra. I know you're tired." She frowned, leaning in to her now as she rest her brow against her neck. "I know because every time I wake up you are there for me. How can you even  _ think _ you're being useless when you let me sleep when I can, when you cook me food and rub my leg and let me cry on you for hours?" She asked softly. "I wouldn't be  _ here _ without you." She breathed.

Petra felt hot, her throat constricting and her eyes fuzzy. She swallowed thickly as she held the girl in her arms gently. "You are so good to me…" she finally managed in a voice that just barely managed to not betray her current state of emotion. "I am the luckiest woman in the world." She smiled. 

"Only slightly less lucky than I am." Dorothea said, kissing her cheek gently as she shifted. "Now… get to bed. You need a real night's rest." She said, slowly standing as she leaned on the shorter girl for support. "And I mean  _ bed. _ Not the couch." She huffed, the girl had been sleeping half crunched into the small area for the last two weeks. 

"But…" she began, though Dorothea cut her off. 

"I  _ promise _ I'll be fine.  _ You _ need real sleep." She said, "You know, the kind you let me get this afternoon?" She pout.

"I-if you are being sure." She said, flushing lightly. "I will… see you in the morning then?" She offered as she stood, Dorothea dipping to kiss her lips for what seemed like the first time in forever. 

"Of course." She breathed, letting her arm go as she took a step back. " _ Rhayah, Ruhdem."  _ She smiled over at her. 

  
" _ Ruhdem karoku, Buhken. _ " She said back, standing from her spot on the tub, making her way toward the bed and climbing under the blankets.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was short, I give you this... As a treat. 
> 
> Finally we get a little Christmasing done as well as a little bit of interaction with our favorite therapist. C:

Dorothea sat quietly in the living room, curled up underneath her blanket. She sighed softly, closing her eyes as she shifted back and forth trying to get comfortable. It wasn't as if she hadn't slept without Petra before… but the couch seemed much more quiet without the steady breaths of the girl. 

She groaned softly, gritting her teeth as she forced herself up and shuffled toward the bedroom. She lingered for a long moment, walking back and forth from the door to her side of the bed more than once before returning once again. A hand roughly found its way into her hair, messing up the soft curls as she struggled in a silent battle with herself. 

"Just do it." She breathed at herself, chewing on the bottom of her lip as she watched the woman sleep quietly on the mattress across from where she once laid. Closing her eyes she breathed in deep before reaching out to pull the blankets back, slowly climbing up onto the bed. The sheets were cold and almost foreign against her skin, and her heart beat painfully in her chest as she slid beneath the covers. 

' _ Okay… you got this… we're here. We're fine… Petra is here… _ ' she thought, turning to her side and curling close to the warmth from the other woman. She shifted a little, moving closer to her in her slumber. 

It took her more than a little while to fall asleep, the faintest hint of morning peeking through their windows as she felt her body slowly grow heavier and she drifted off. When she was woken up it felt like she had only managed an hour or so of sleep, her eyes feeling heavy and scratchy. 

"Petra?" She murmured, feeling the body next to her shift suddenly, as if something was wrong. She blinked, trying desperately to focus on what might be happening. 

"Dorothea…" Petra breathed, "You are in bed with me." She said, somewhat surprised. 

The tense way her body steeled itself ebbed away when she realized there was no danger. "Well… I missed you." She said, eyes slowly opening as they locked with the fuschia haired girl's. "And I figured… I could do this much for you…" she murmured with a yawn as she slowly shifted up. 

Petra carefully reached out to cup her cheek, brushing her bangs back when she relaxed into the touch. "This is making me… very happy." She admitted softly as Dorothea yawned again, leaning into the touch as she sat up. 

"Good… I'll try to do it more often." She breathed, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. "Should we get decorating for Christmas?" She asked tiredly. 

"Allow me to be making breakfast first… then we can be Christmasing." She smiled softly, shifting out of bed before stretching her arms. 

"Be making breakfast then." She murmured quietly, leaning forward to cuddle into the warmth left behind by her girlfriend. She burrowed beneath the blankets as Petra turned around, arching a brow. "Mm… breakfast." She murmured, muffled against the pillow she hugged against her as she closed her eyes back again. 

"I will be coming to get you soon." Petra breathed, pulling the blanket up over her carefully before heading out of the room. 

Thirty minutes or so later she entered the room again, breakfast warm and ready for them at the bar. "Dorothea?" She called softly to the snoring lump on the bed. She chuckled inwardly as she gently knelt to the ground, carefully placing a hand to her back to shake her awake. " _ Buhken,  _ breakfast is ready." She murmured, rubbing her back. 

Her eyes fluttered slightly, hazy emerald meeting with soft hazel. "Mm… morning." She said, her voice full of sleep… and admittedly adorable. 

"Good morning,  _ Buhken _ ." She breathed, pecking her knuckles gently. "I am not wanting your breakfast to get cold." She continued, urging her out of bed. 

"Mhm…" she hummed, shifting slowly as she pushed up, rubbing her face. "I slept… really well." She yawned, stretching before shivering slightly. Petra fiddled in the closet for a second before draping a cardigan over her shoulders. 

"That is bringing me great joy." She smiled softly as Dorothea slowly got out of bed with a soft, content groan. "We are going to have to get you out more often then." She teased as she gently supported the taller woman to the kitchen. Her leg was always a little more stiff in the mornings than throughout the day. 

"Maybe I should…" she yawned, sitting on the stool to eat, quickly digging in. "Marianne would be happy." She chuckled. 

"I am being sure." Petra smiled back as she ate as well, enjoying their quiet morning. 

\----

Hours later, music rang happily through their apartment, the abode looking more and more merrier as garland now hung from shelves, and the tree was set up with soft lights sparkling like stars through its boughs. Stockings hung from a nearby wall, though Petra did not quite understand that, she was happy enough to hang two very small ones between their own.

"I wonder what we should name them…" Dorothea hummed as she fingered one of the small socks, straightening out the hem around the ankle.

"In Brigid, you are having a birthday, then a nameday." Petra explained, "Children are not being named the first month of their life… parents are wanting to see what spirit has blessed them before deciding on a name." 

"Really?" Dorothea said, a little surprised, "In Fodlan many people have their names picked out for their children before they even think about having them." She chuckled.

"How are they knowing what the child may be though?" Petra asked, genuinely curious. "What if you are naming it Mikael… but their name is not fitting of them?" Dorothea shrugged simply. 

"I don't think many people really put that much thought into it… here it's mostly to carry on family names and stuff I guess? Or whatever sounds pretty enough." She chuckled. 

The woman thought hard on it for a moment. "I am happy with what you decide… though I am not sure how to be naming a child before I am knowing them." She hummed. 

"I want us to do this together… so I'd be willing to do it how they do in Brigid." Dorothea suggested as she took a seat on the couch, admiring their handiwork. Presents now rest under the tree, and their apartment was quite festive. 

"I am appreciating this…" she said, though she worried the woman was just compromising for her. She would have to think of a way to broach this topic in the near future. 

"So I guess we don't have much left to do until Christmas." She smiled as Petra sat next to her, and she leaned on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I always thought the holidays would be busier than this." She chuckled softly. 

"I am just seeing these times as another day most years." Petra hummed, "But I am happy to be spending it with you." She assured, pecking her crown gently. 

They had been together for quite a few months now… and despite everything… she wouldn't give anything away.

\----

Dorothea played loosely with a bangle around her wrist as she waited in the entryway of Marianne's office. She gnawed at her lip gently as she tapped her foot, anxious for some reason. 

"Dorothea! You're here a bit early." Marianne said, opening the door. "I was just coming to gather water for our tea." She said, motioning to the water cooler in the lobby. 

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little anxious about this party tomorrow." She sighed, running a hand through her hair slightly, flicking her tongue across her bottom lip as she tried to seem less agitated. "Being with Edie and Byleth is one thing…" she sighed… being surrounded by many strangers, people of whom she had no bearing on whether she was safe or not… well, that was another. 

"I see… come on in then, let's talk about this." The kind woman smiled, ushering her in after filling the kettle. "So, tell me about your worries." She said, offering the girl a seat on the nearby couch as she set about making them some tea. 

"Well… it's just. This is supposed to be some big bougie ball full of rich people." She sighed softly, "And I  _ know _ rich people." She frowned, hugging herself. "Many notable people were my clients once upon a time… and I don't know what I'll do if I see someone." She admitted. 

"I see… are you concerned for your safety?" She asked, curious. 

"Yes… but also no. I know Byleth will do her job well… and Petra will be with me… not to mention I can't imagine most of those men calling out to me with their wives on their arms." She sighed, "But they're not exactly who I'm worried about… what if…" she bit her lip, fingers running over the small bump she now had. "What if one of them are there? What if… I have an attack and something bad happens to the kids…?" She asked. 

"I think you're worrying yourself more with these what if scenarios." Marianne hummed softly. "Though not entirely unfounded, I can certainly tell you you'll be less stressed if you aren't running over things that very well may not happen." She said simply. 

"I know… I just…" Dorothea sighed softly, leaning back, "I'm worried if Petra were to meet one of the people who did this to me as well…" she admitted, taking the offered tea soon after. "She has… stated many times that she wishes to um… make them pay." She felt a little awkward, airing her girlfriend's laundry. 

"She cares much about you… though bringing violence down upon those who harmed you may do more bad than good…" Marianne said, tapping her chin. "I can understand your worry there… though she seems like quite a level-headed woman… Perhaps that was something she just said in the moment. I'm sure she understands what the consequences might be if she acts." 

"That's what I'm hoping." Dorothea said, leaning back. "Also… I guess more than just being anxious about being around so many people… I'm anxious about getting all dolled up." She admitted. "It's been… a while since I've worn anything nice." She frowned. 

"Sometimes dressing up does wonders for your self esteem. My girlfriend, Hilda, she tends to help me get 'all dolled up' as you say, when I'm feeling down." She blushed lightly. "Sometimes all we do is go out for a walk… but both of us look like we stepped out of some fashion magazine." She giggled softly. 

Dorothea smiled, "That does sound like a lot of fun." She said, "You'll have to show me a picture someday." She teased with a small wink. 

"W-well maybe…" she sputtered, sipping her tea as she tried to hide her flush. 

The two fell into conversation, going over everything else that they usually did in their sessions… and soon the hour had passed. 

"Oh, that time already?" Dorothea hummed as a chime rang. 

"It seems like it." Marianne apologized, "Your progress is exponential, and it's good to see… just… be careful." She said in parting. 

"Careful?" Dorothea asked, curious. 

"A building built on a hastily laid foundation is bound to crack and fall." Marianne warned, "It's good you're growing, and healing and you're feeling more comfortable… it does my heart well to see you able to laugh and smile when I think back to how we met." She said, "But pushing yourself to be better before you're actually ready to be… making yourself feel like you  _ have _ to be comfortable… it could have adverse effects." She said. 

"Thanks for worrying, but I think I'm doing okay… like,  _ really _ ." She smiled, it was the first time in months she could say that about herself. 

Marianne smiled, "I am glad to hear." She said. "Have fun at this party, and tell me how it went next week." She added warmly. 

"Of course." She nodded, standing. "Have a merry Christmas, Marianne. 

"Merry Christmas, Dorothea." She said, clasping her hands together in a quiet prayer before the woman left. 

The brunette waited quietly in front of the office, reflecting on their session. She considered the words about the hastily laid foundation, but shook her head. No, she was doing well… things were finally getting better… and this Christmas was going to be the best one she'd had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had about Dorothea and Petra having kids, but with a bit of angst included. Hope you all enjoy as it goes on.


End file.
